A Need For Memories
by SailorMartin3
Summary: Used to be Reading With The Trio but I changed the title. There will be no text from the book in the story but there will be information where the text should be. paragraph #- self-explanatory (I don't count dialogue lines as paragraphs they're seperate) dialogue- 1-2 sentences spoken by one person dialogue set- 3 or more sentences spoken by one person
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, someone has brought to my attention the fact that Arthur and Molly aren't supposed to be at school with the Marauders. I KNOW this. So let me post the explanation here and hope that I don't have to keep repeating myself. The first 30 chapters were written by someone named orchidtani. He/she was the one who put them at Hogwarts at the same time and I really don't want to have to change the entire story because of it so please just ignore this fact and enjoy the story. It's not going to change so please do not bring it up every other chapter (that's what happened the last time I posted this story and I got really tired of it). Thank you.**

**Chapter 1 –**

**The arrival of the trio –**

The three marauders were returning to their common rooms after their classes. It had been a long day and on top of that they had managed to successfully pull off some of their best pranks today. Though tired they were perfectly happy.

"Hey, prongs, isn't that Dumbledore's phoenix?" asked a bewildered Remus.

"Yup," confirmed James.

There was a flash of light and the phoenix left a single feather plus a note on the cold floor. James bent to pick it up.

"Hope, we didn't get into too much trouble with our pranks" joked Sirius but there was an underlying tension in his voice. An ANGRY Dumbledore was really scary even for Sirius.

"Let James read the message and we would find out" said Remus. "Not that it is the first time that your plan has gone haywire, Padfoot."

Sirius gruffed. "Read the note ".

"Well, THIS is weird, even for Dumbledore," said James in a worried tone. "He has asked us to meet in the Room of Requirements. And I didn't know that he even knew about this room.

"Yup, it surely IS weird," said Sirius. "Well, then what are we waiting for…? I think we should go at once. After all it is the headmaster calling.," joked Sirius.

The marauders turned their steps and moved towards the seventh floor.

They crossed the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

And opposite the tapestry waited Dumbledore himself.

"Come, children, we were just waiting for you," he said, his eyes twinkling at them.

'Sir, can we ask the reason for which we are called at this godd…., I mean, ungodly hour..?" asked Sirius, blushing after nearly swearing in front of the headmaster. The marauders, troublemakers though they were, respected Dumbledore.

"Well, come inside we will explain these rather unusual circumstances." Said Dumbledore managing to increase their anticipation. He walked three times in front of the wall concentrating hard. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall. The marauders for whom this was no big deal did not seem all that much surprised but it did seem odd to see their headmaster doing this instead of one of them.

But, they were in for a surprise of their life as they entered the room. It was lavishly furnished with lots of soft couches and beanbags. However, what surprised them most were the people in the room.

On the chairs sat their housemate and friend Lily Evans, on whom James had real big crush, their fellow Gryffindors Frank; Alice; Arthur; Molly; their head of the house, Professor McGonagall wearing her typical green (Sirius always lamented about the color) robes, and, their arch enemy and the target for most of their pranks, Severus Snape.

"What, in Merlin's name' are they doing here?" exclaimed Sirius rounding on Dumbledore. "And why are we all meeting here,"

"Mr. Black, let me explain. I owe an explanation to all of you and even our three other guests. Please don't interrupt me before I finish my explanation. We will be staying in this room for quite a few days. As, we all know that this room can provide us with all that we need.'

Sirius showed every sign of interrupting, but kept his mouth shut after receiving a glare from Remus.

"Now this may sound funny to most of you assembled here, but there are three persons from the future assemble here, though u can't see them as yet. They would read us two books from the future, which would help us change our future for the better."

"People...? From the future..? Is this some sort of a joke, Albus?" exclaimed McGonagall. James had never seen her face looking so utterly funny. Moreover, he could hardly hold in his laughter. However, the sight of his archenemy along with the love of his life in the same room boiled his insides with anger. More so, as he knew that they were good friends in the former years of Hogwarts.

"No, Minerva." chuckled Dumbledore. "Sadly, this is no joke. It is a fact.."

"Headmaster, just who are these three people?" Questioned Lily.

"Excellent question, Lily Flower," chimed Sirius.

"Don't call me Lily flower, Black," glared Lily. Moreover, even Dumbledore had to acknowledge the fact that her glare was frightening. Sirius shut up for good. Severus smirked.

James was about to retaliate when Dumbledore held up his hand to stop the quarrel.

"Children, this is really important to forget our house rivalry even if for these few days. Strange things are happening, no doubt about that. But if this can guarantee a better future then we must go along with this.

"Well, there are a few things to take in to account. Firstly on no account Judge a person before the end of both the books, and secondly don't be all that shocked when you are revealed the identities of the people from the future. Before I bring them, let me tell you their names.

"They are HARRY POTTER, HERMIONE GRANGER, and RONALD WEASELY."

The people in the room gasped. And James's and Arthur's Face was worth sniggering at. Dumbledore understood their plight and continued, "Future Mr. Potter is the son of James and Lily."

At this declaration, a Small explosion went up.

"YES!"-shouted James with glee. "Evans is my wife!"

Remus grinned.

"Well done mate, she sees the softer side in you after all!" Sirius said.

Lily looked gob smacked. McGonagall smiled and so did Dumbledore.

"Can't believe you marry him, Lily," said Alice. Lily smiled slightly.

"I – I guess you aren't that bad …" said Lily slowly. James whooped. No one noticed Snape's face losing all its color.

Dumbledore continued, "Well and Mr. Ron is the son of Arthur and Molly."

The said people blushed a tomato beet red. The other people in the room clapped. Even Snape.

"Well, now let us welcome them," chuckled Dumbledore. "We have made them wait long while."

With a pop the Disillusionment charms lifted and the people in the room got their first view of the people from the future.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 2.**

The boy who appeared first had untidy dark hair, and looked to be a twin of James, except that he had bright green eyes and was older than James was. There was no doubt at all that this was Harry Potter, the future son of James and Lily Potter.

Lily suddenly ran towards the boy and hugged him, though he was older than her and it looked a trifle odd hugging a son who is older than you. James looked baffled as if someone has just shaken him out of a dream. Sirius was trying his best to avoid laughing at his best friend, as he knew that the situation was serious.

James: "You..You..You are My SON?"

Sirius could not help laugh aloud at this utterly ridiculous comment. He just got out of the way of a rather well aimed hex from James.

Harry: "Well, Yes. I am Harry. The son of James and Lily potter."

At this most of the people in the room (all, except Snape) smiled. Lily and James blushed.

Just then two more people appeared, apparently arguing. A boy and a girl. The boy had a freckled face and flaming red hair. It did not take a genius to say that the boy was a Weasley and the girl with bushy brown hair was Hermione Granger.

Ron: "How was I to know that you wanted to come first? It is your fault not mine."

Hermione: (scowling) "Well why don't you try and use your brain for once."

From the smile on Harry's face, it was obvious that this was a regular occurrence and was just a friendly fight. Remus, who had seen this much too often between Sirius and James was not surprised and smiled fondly at the duo.

Harry: (chuckling) "Stop-fighting, guys. Everyone, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. My best friends and ones who stuck with me till the end."

At this there were questions from across the room.

Frank: "The end of what?"

Lily: "And just why did they have to stick with you till the end?"

Snape was feeling pretty out of place as the place was filled with Griffindors and had no idea as to why he was here or what was his role in this. And he asked the same to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: "You were requested to be here by the people from the future. They thought that your appearance was vital for their quest."

Harry: (hearing Dumbledore) "Yes, the presence of all of you in this room was needed. It's time that I clarify a few things. My friends and I will read two books to you all, which would help you to plan your futures and work accordingly. Hopefully you would be able to put things right so that the future generations can have..well.. a better future. Mione, if you would please.."

Hermione – "Well, you would learn things as we proceed through the books. But you need to know that James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort…(A few people winced)."

There was a collective gasp in the room. Lily started crying. James hesitated and then went and wrapped his arms around her. Snape's face held an expression of the greatest shock. Both Sirius and Remus looked as if they could not believe their ears. Sirius had a few tears rolling down his cheek.

The others were looking sad.

Harry: "Yes, that is a fact and I had to go and live with my aunt and uncle. Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley."

He said these words in an angry tone which did not miss the people in the room and they looked questioningly at him.

Lily: "WHAT? WHY WITH THOSE FILTHY THINGS?"

The others were surprised to say the least. They had never seen Lily lose control like this. And had never heard her screaming like this. She looked lost for words. And everyone was really surprised to say the least when Snape replied for her.

Snape: "Well, Petunia and her boyfriend are the worst kinds of muggles that you could come against. They hate anything to do with magic, though I think Petunia is plain jealous."

Seeing the surprised looks at everybody's face and a particularly angry one on James, he clarified,

Snape – "Well, Don't glare at me like that, Potter. I knew her before Hogwarts."

James – "Oh..."

Harry: "Well, it's better that we start on the books. You would get your answers then. And please do not judge ANYONE before the books are both done. Please do not though there will be many places where you will tempted to do the same. And I know that the books are quite serious and not to mention a trifle depressing (Sirius Groaned), but please do try to make the situation lighter."

Harry grinned with a glance at Sirius who gave him a mock bow.

Snape – "That is all we need. A clown to spoil all seriousness of the books."

Harry – "Please, Snape, though I do respect you now (James gagged; Arthur, Molly, Remus looked incredulous and Frank and Alice grinned), please to not speak ill of Sirius. He really is a great wizard."

Here Sirius gave Harry a little smile but also looked surprised. Even though he was Prongs's son, he did not expect Harry to defend him so soon.

Nevertheless, he was pleased.

Frank: "Well, I can understand why the others are here, but why are Alice and I here? I mean, do we really have a role in all these?"

Alice nodded her approval.

Harry: "Well, not really. But you and Alice have a son who has an important role in the books. I just thought that you would like to know about him."

Frank and Alice blushed while Lily rushed over to congratulate her friend.

Ron: "And, Professor McGonagall, you just deserve to be here."

Minerva McGonagall Smiled at this.

Minerva – "And I can try to control these pranksters (with an amused glanced at the marauders who smiled sheepishly)."

Hermione – "Well, I think we should start."

Sirius – (jumping up and down) – "Yes yes do lets. The faster we start, the sooner we can start our pranking."

Harry laughed.

Harry – "Only if you promised that everyone can prank and you people would target everyone… (At the look of horror from Sirius)… yes even the teachers Sirius.."

Everyone in the room laughed.

Sirius – "Alright, promise."

McGonagall and Dumbledore had a slightly panicked look on their faces but smiled all the same...


	3. A Charming Conversation

**Part 3**

At Harry's words, they all sat with their beanbags making a small semicircle around one of the tables. The trio sat in one of the couches while James shared Lily's beanbag, which earned him a snigger from Sirius and a frown from Snape.

Harry: "Well if it is ok with everyone, I will start reading. Then we can maintain an order so that everyone of you get to read. Yes Sirius, even you..." (Noticing Sirius's devastated look).

Everyone chuckled.

Harry: "The name of the book is **"Book Six."**

James: (Cheering) "Yay! My son has a book to his name... But…er… why exactly are you in a book, Harry?"

Harry smiled shaking his head while Lily rolled her eyes.

Snape's face became somewhat stone like on hearing the name of the book but no one, other than the trio, really noticed this.

Harry: "The first chapter is** Chapter One**."

Sirius: "Other Minister? Who is this? Do we have two ministers?"

Lily: (frowning) "If you would just shut up, Black we might just get to know who exactly this minister is. Do continue, Harry, dear…."

**Paragraph 1 first sentence.**

Sirius: (In a singsong voice) "Someone is sleepy…"

Snape: (Glaring) Shut up, Black.

Sirius pouted.

Molly: Awww…. Sirius "Sexy" Black is a baby.

Sirius glared at her before looking pleadingly at Harry to continue.

**Paragraph 1 second sentence.**

Ron – (sniggering) "Must not be enough space in there."

Hermione –"More than you have, in any way…"

Ron looked daggers at Hermione. Molly and Arthur smiled seeing the obvious symptoms of being in love in front of them. Ron caught the smile and blushed as red as his hair if not more.

Remus – "Oh! Someone is in love"

This made Ron and Hermione blush all the more and caused Harry to snigger. Ron clouted him on the head.

**Paragraph 1 fourth sentence end of parenthesis.**

Sirius laughed.

**End of paragraph 1.**

**Paragraph 2 second sentence.**

Harry: "He has a point you know."

Frank: "Well, they could have...with magic…"

Alice: "I don't think that this particular person knows about magic…"

Sirius: (Sarcastically) "Oh wow, Alice! Thou are so knowledgeable..."

The next moment Sirius was on the floor howling with laughter as Alice had hit him with a tickling hex.

Dumbledore: "Now, now children. Let Harry continue reading.."

And he took the hex off Sirius.

**Paragraph 2 fourth sentence.**

Everybody winced.

**End of paragraph 2.**

Minerva –"Well, all this does sound familiar..Doesn't it, Albus?"

Dumbledore- "Yes. And that is what I am so afraid of.

Remus noticed the dark look that was exchanged between the trio.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 3**

Sirius: Doesn't it sound like Dementors?

Almost everyone shuddered. Dementors were feared by all.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful while McGonagall looked outright fearful.

**Paragraph 4**

Sirius actually turned to look behind him. This earned him glares from almost everybody in the room.

McGonagall: "Kindly act your age, Mr. Black." Sirius pouted.

Harry was quite amazed to see this funny, carefree side of his godfather. Especially his eyes, which no longer had the haunted look of Azkaban. Arthur noticed the wistful longing in his eyes. But decided to say nothing for the present.

**Paragraph 5**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 6 first sentence.**

James: "Now, why would he hope such a stupid thing?"

Lily glared at him. But even Remus seemed confused.

Remus: But, Prongs is right you know. This sort of confirms that the man is not a Wizard.

James: Thanks, Remmy.

Remus blushed a little at the use of his nickname.

**End of paragraph 6**

Molly: If he is not a wizard, then what is a painting depicting a wizard doing in his room?

Minerva: Maybe we should let Mr. Potter read so that we can know for sure.

**Dialogue set fourth sentence. **

Dumbledore: "So it is the Minster of muggles…"

Lily: "You mean that the MUGGLE MINISTER knows about MAGIC and its EXISTENCE?'

Minerva: "Yes, of course Ms. Evans. We have to inform the muggle minister of a few things."

Most of the people remained stunned as they never knew that ANY ONE in the muggle world actually knew of their existence. Especially the muggle PRIME MINISTER.

Arthur who loved everything to do with muggles looked quite excited.

Sirius: "FUDGE? Isn't Fudge the one who was quite a few years our senior? Wasn't he a Hufflepuff? An idiot, from what I remember of him."

Ron: (chuckling) "Actually, he is an idiot."

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

Molly: "Quite an adamant painting."

Snape: 'I would like to know how Fudge commands so much respect."

The trio grinned and James looked at Snape oddly, as if he never thought that Snape could come up with a sensible question.

Snape: "Stop staring at me, Potter, with that stupid expression on your face."

Harry thought it was safer to read before the two could commence their fighting.

**Paragraph 7**

Sirius: "Augh… Such horrible dress sense.

Harry chuckled.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 8 first sentence.**

This set off all of them into peals of laughter. Even McGonagall had a small smile on her face.

**End of paragraph 8**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

Dumbledore: Now that is funny. Unless…

Alice: "Unless what, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore: "Unless it has been caused by wizards."

Hermione: (Quite savagely): "Well, Fudge deserves all the unhappiness that this world could actually provide."

Harry: Chill, Mione.

Ron: He is not really worth it.

The other persons were surprised at this behavior.

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 9**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 10**

There was general laughter in the room.

**Paragraph 11**

Sirius: "OH NO! You mean FUDGE is the MINISTER OF MAGIC…. OH NO NO NO NO NO NO …:

Sirius was getting quite hysterical. But then Remus did a really unexpected thing. He slapped Sirius hard on the face. That seemed to help as Sirius sat down quietly though he continued to mumble under his breath.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 12**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 14**

Molly: "That must have really shocked the poor fellow."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 15**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 16**

Minerva: "You know, I think we should really stop scaring these poor muggles like this."

Frank: "Yes. Poor things. Someday, they might just throw themselves off the roof believing that they have gone all barmy..."

Hermione was finding it difficult to look at Frank and Alice with a straight face. She couldn't believe the end that they would come to. It was worse than actually dying. Ron and Harry saw her anguished look and squeezed her shoulders in comfort.

**Paragraph 17 fourth sentence.**

Sirius: "There must have been a permanent sticking plaster at the back of it"

Remus: "Thanks a lot for pointing out the obvious, Padfoot."

Sirius stuck out his tongue at Remus childishly.

**End of paragraph 17**

James: "Tough luck, mate."

**Paragraph 18 second sentence, second comma**

Here, Harry stopped reading. Everyone was looking oddly at Harry and then at Sirius.

Dumbledore: "Was Mr. Black accused of something?"

Harry: (With a glance at Hermione) "Yes, but it was a false accusation. He had to stay in Azkaban for 12 years before he managed to break out of there."

This was followed by ghostly silence. Nobody, could even imagine spending 12 years in Azkaban and that too for a crime that a person didn't commit.

Sirius: (with surprising calm) "What was I accused of?"

Harry: "Of betraying James and Lily Potter."

At this Sirius actually lost his calm and fainted. It took quite a while to bring him around. Not one person in the room could even begin to believe that SIRIUS BLACK could ever betray JAMES POTTER. It was too ridiculous for words. However, that had actually happened in future.

Dumbledore: "It shows us that how much the war can affect you. We stop trusting even those closest to us."

Minerva: "Do continue, Harry, and the others, stop interrupting for a while."

**End of paragraph 18**

**Dialogue set fourth sentence, first …**

"Ridiculous. Black and join The Dark Lord.. Not even in his dreams."

Everyone was quite surprised to note the speaker, who was Severus Snape.

Sirius mumbles something that sounded like "Thanks." And James gave him a one-armed hug.

**End of dialogue set**

James: "And just how is he supposed to know about Voldemort? Typical Fudge"

Most of them winced at the name of Voldemort but James was quite proud to see that his son was not one of them and lost no time pointing this out to the others.

**Paragraph 19**

**Paragraph 20**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 21 second sentence, end of parenthesis, second word**

James: (Sounding aghast) : How can one not know about Quidditch?

Alice: "Hmmm…. Actually how would the MUGGLE prime minister know about the Quidditch world cup?"

James pouted and smacked a sniggering Sirius on the head.

**End of paragraph 21**

James looked as if he would interrupt but thought it better not to at a glare from both Lily and McGonagall.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

Remus: "Wow, a Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts. By the way Harry, who was the winner?"

Harry was dreading the answer and mumbled, "Me."

For a moment the room quieted, then,

Lily: "**WHAT? WHAT WERE YOU DOING PARTICIPATING IN A TOUNAMENT THAT HAS DRAGONS AND A SPHINX IN IT?**"

And,

James: "MY **SON IS A TRIWIZARD CHAMPION?**"

The triwizard tournament gave rise to many bad memories and would probably take the whole night to explain. With an apologetic glance at his Mom and Dad, Harry started reading again,

**Paragraph 22**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 23**

Sirius: (pouting) "Why green?"

Harry was really enjoying this childish side of his godfather. Ron and Hermione were amazed to say the least.

**Paragraph 24**

**Dialogue set**

Remus: "That fellow has a good point. He is not supposed to be concerned by the magical world's doings."

Hermione: "Yes. He has too much on his head as it is."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 25**

Dumbledore: "I would really like to know what made him back off in the first place."

Harry thought for a while before answering,

"The day he killed my parents, he also tried to kill me."(At this there were angry murmurs in the room and Lily and James looked ready to kill). "Well, as my mother (here he looked at Lily) had died to protect me, Voldemort could not penetrate that counter-curse, and his killing curse rebounded upon him. That stripped him of all his power."

There was absolute silence in the room as the occupants tried to digest this piece of information. James was continuously muttering, "My son escaped the Avada Kedavra," more out of shock than anything.

Harry knew that this was too little information but did not go to the exact details as yet. At Dumbledore's nod, he started reading again,

**Dialogue set**

Remus: "This book happened at your which year of school?"

Harry: "Sixth."

Snape: "So this means that you defeated Voldemort at the age of ONE? Wow."

It was funny receiving praise from Snape but Harry knew that this he really did not deserve it as the credit went to his mother for being brave enough to die for her son.

Sirius: "But this also means that Prongs and Lils got just one year to live with their son. That's just not fair!"

There were tears in his eyes and to his enormous surprise Lily actually went and hugged him as did Alice, Molly, Arthur and Frank.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 26**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set fourth sentence.**

This Announcement was greeted with gasps of surprise as almost everybody turned to look at Sirius. But to their surprise, Sirius was actually smiling.

Sirius: "At least, I would be able to meet Prongs and Lily-Flower."

At this James and Lily flung themselves on Sirius again. Harry was looking a bit hurt that Sirius would not want to remain alive for him, but was reminded by Hermione that for Sirius at this age nothing was more important than his friends were.

Molly: You really are a great friend, Sirius.

Sirius smiled at her and signaled Harry to continue,

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 27**

**Paragraph 28**

Alice: "Sirius is NOT By-the-By"…

Arthur: "Yes, You guys owe him a lot…"

Ron: "Actually Sirius is worth hundreds of Fudges, Dad."

Arthur smiled on hearing Ron call him Dad and Molly wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

Minerva: "Gods, that is worse than now."

Hermione: "What else could really be expected from a maniac like him"?

At this, everybody chuckled. Harry observed that James and Sirius had been talking in an undertone for quite some time. Suddenly, Sirius took out his wand and in one wave Dumbledore's hair had turned pink and the boys were all forced into female clothing. Including the two of them. Everybody rolled over with laughter and with another wave of James's wand all females were sporting weird Hairstyles.

The laughter took quite some time to die down but it had done its job and had lightened the rapidly tensing situation. After a while, few people changed their clothes and hair, while the others kept them on for a good laugh.

Harry was forced into a fancy red ball gown but he let that be on while he started to read again,

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

Dumbledore: Its bad news if they have the giants in on their side.

**Paragraph 29**

**Dialogue **

Sirius: (Chuckling) "Poor guy."

He really looked funny in a blue Ballet dress.

Snape: (Sneering) "Well, The Dark Lord does have his contacts right."

Much to others' surprise he was one of the many who had kept their clothes on.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

Molly: "Oh no! Not Amelia...

She started sobbing on Arthur's chest.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

Dumbledore: "She really is gifted."

Minerva: "A really nice girl."

Harry agreed too. After all, she had given him a fair trial in his Fifth Year at Hogwarts.

**Paragraph 30**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 31**

**Dialogue set**

Minerva: "By gods, Albus, You-Know-who is worse than ever."

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

Hermione was looking at Harry pensively. He knew what she was thinking. If that is their reaction now, how would they react in the later part of the book and mainly in the next book.

James: "Well, I think it would be ok, sir. The magical world has never lacked tough fighters too."

The people around them beamed at him.

**Dialogue**

Snape – Now that is not good, not at all good. The poor muggles won't be able to do a thing to save themselves.

Sirius: "For the first time, Snape, I totally agree with you."

The turn up of Snape's mouth could be considered as a smile, thought Harry. Maybe the future was already changing. If only a little.

**Paragraph 32**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 33 first sentence.**

Alice: "EWW…The dementors BREEDING presents bad bad mental scenes

Ron: "I totally agree with you. It's mighty sick."

**End of paragraph 33**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

Frank: "Even though I do think that he is stupid, I can't help but feel a little sorry for him."

Arthur: "Likewise."

Hermione: "But, he really deserved it."

Minerva: "He did? Did he really do something that is really bad or stupid or both?"

Harry: "Actually, professor, he did. More stupid than bad. He really has brought his downfall upon himself."

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 34**

Molly: "It's good to know that he has his emotions in the right place."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 35**

**Paragraph 36**

**Dialogue set third sentence, first comma**

Dumbledore: "I would really like to know who is he and who exactly is he trying to get me to convince."

Snape: "Somehow I feel that this has something to do with Harry"

Harry just gave a little nod and did not elaborate.

**End of dialoge set**

Dumbledore: "Scrimgeour? Well, he is an auror and quite a good one too. But I don't really know if he will make a good minister."

**Paragraph 37**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 38 first sentence.**

Minerva: "Yes, that's him all right."

Sirius: "He looks like a LION?"

Dumbledore: "Yes, Mr. Black, he actually does."

Ron: "Well, he is a bit cracked up."

Harry: "Sure Ron, Just because he intimidated you."

Ron blushed while the others chuckled.

**Paragraph 38 second sentence.**

Remus: "Sounds ok... For an auror.

Snape: "Well, he actually does."

**End of paragraph 38**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 39**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

Frank: (Laughing) "Poor guy."

**Dialogue set**

Snape: "He won't like this too much. Though I don't think that he could really protest."

Sirius was quite surprised to see this side of Snape that was not all sarcastic and rude. And he was actually liking this. As he turned, his eyes met James's and he could say that even James was thinking the same thing.

Harry continued reading,

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

James/Sirius: "Kingsley? He is a great auror!"

Lily: "And the Muggle Prime Minister won't like this too much either."

Lily looked at Snape and gave him a little smile, which was reciprocated. James saw this but surprisingly did not feel very jealous. Somehow, he knew that it was a smile between friends.

Harry was glad to see that his dad was behaving quite maturely and turned to share a smile with Ron and Hermione before continuing reading.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

Sirius: "This Scrimgeour fellow really has no Sense of Humor."

Harry: "Actually Sirius, the happenings of those days did not really leave much area to humor."

Sirius nodded.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

Lily: "Well, at least he cares for those who work under him."

Hermione: "Well, yes. Then he can't be all bad."

Lily gave a smile to the girl whom she was liking more and more. And whom her son thought of as a sister, or so it seemed to her.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 41 first sentence.**

At this, everybody burst out laughing. It was really too funny to imagine a Fudge with a toothache. McGonagall shook her head a bit could not help smiling. Dumbledore looked as if he was all ready to enjoy the fullest possible with all these teenagers.

Ron: "Well, Fudge really didn't have too much of a brain. A bit Gaga if you ask me."

Molly: "That's not very nice to say, Ron."

Ron blushed. He had almost forgotten that the teenage girl sitting in the room was his mother. Sirius smiled and chuckled a bit at Ron's discomfort.

**End of paragraph 41**

**Dialogue set**

Remus: "No. Not really."

Snape: "Yes. Not if the other side also knows magic."

**Paragraph 42**

James: "Well, that is weird."

Snape smiled at him.

**End of chapter.**

Harry: "Well, that is the end of the chapter. Who wants to go next?"

Minerva: "I think, we should retire for the night and start again tomorrow morning."

Sirius: "Well, that is a really good idea. I am quite sleepy too."

Dumbledore: "We can tell the room to provide us with girls and boys dormitories and with teacher's quarters. We cannot exit the room till we finish the book."

With these words Dumbledore wished for the rooms. However, Snape was looking a bit anxious. Sirius noticed this and after a quick conversation with the other marauders told him that they were quite ok with having him in their dormitory. Alice, Lily and Molly dragged Hermione off with them while Harry and Ron parked in with the guys. That night, No one could stay awake for too long as they were all quite tired and one by one they dozed off full of anticipation about what the other chapters would bring them.


	4. A Plea For Help

**Part 4**

The next day everyone woke up rather early. Sirius, who usually woke up the last, actually managed to wake up first and he made sure that none of the others managed to sleep in.

He also managed to wake up the headmaster and Professor McGonagall with the racket that he was causing. However, none of them could bring themselves to be angry at him, as they were all pretty excited about resuming their reading.

The trio was already sitting on the couch that they had occupied yesterday. But Harry was looking a bit worried. He was worried that from today, the chapters would turn a whole lot darker and he didn't know how the inhabitants of the room would react. Moreover, he really did not know what they would do at the end of the sixth book.

"Harry," muttered Hermione anxiously, "I know that you are worried, but the people here are sensible and we also have professor Dumbledore and McGonagall too. They would be able to handle things, if it goes wrong."

"Yeah, Harry, there is no use thinking about what can happen. Let us just start reading and then face things if they actually choose to happen," said Ron in what he thought was a confident voice.

Harry: (After thinking hard), "Yes. That is the best idea. Let us just go through the flow and then see what happens. But I guess, we might need to forgive each other too at times."

He looked pointedly at Ron and Hermione.

"I know Harry," said Ron. "And I believe that our friendship is strong enough to withstand these small hitches." However, Harry could feel that even he was worried about the reactions that the book might bring, even amongst the three of them.

"Yes, Harry. Even I feel the same.," reassured Hermione and Harry was quite glad to see that at least she sounded quite confident about it.

Harry felt relieved and for the millionths, time considered himself really lucky to have such friends.

Meanwhile, all the others have also woken all and they sat down for their breakfast that the room had provided for them. After eating their fill they sat down to read the book.

Harry was quite amused to see that the Sirius's eating habits were not unlike Ron's and this earned the both of them plenty of glares from the inhabitants of the room, especially the female part.

After everybody had eaten his or her fill, Harry asked, "So who wants to read next?

Lily volunteered to read the next chapter.

"The chapter's name is somewhat funny," mused Lily. "It is **"Chapter Two."**

At this Snape's face turned very stone like and all noticed this time.

"What is it, Severus?" asked Lily, concerned about her ex-friend. "Does the title of the story make any sense to you or bother you in any way?

Severus seemed to have been trying to calm himself. After a while he replied, "This is the name of the street where my house is situated. I live in this place."

Other than the trio and Dumbledore, the others were surprised, to say the least.

"But, why are you looking so bothered?" asked James

"That is because I hate that place," answered Snape.

The others were surprised at this confession, especially the marauders, as they did not know that Snape had a particularly bad childhood.

However, Lily was aware of this to some extent, gave a hug to his friend to calm him down a bit, and then started reading.

**Paragraph 1**

"Don't mind, mate, but the place seems to be rotten," said Sirius, "though I cannot complain with what I have for a house."

"Well, it is horrible," said Snape smiling sadly.

Ron, who had never imagined that his 'Serious, Strict' Professor could ever have had a bad childhood, was quite shocked.

Dumbledore laid a gentle arm on the boy's shoulder.

**Paragraph 2 first sentence.**

"That's a Death eater," exclaimed James. "They are the only ones who wear hoods."

Dumbledore and Minerva nodded sadly.

Snape looked quite worried as to what that Death Eaters were doing in_** his **_neighborhood. Harry had noted the wary expression in his eyes but decided to say nothing for the time being.

**End of paragraph 2**

**Paragraph 3**

"NOT another Death Eater!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Please stop interrupting so much, boys," pleaded Lily and Sirius felt silent. Harry was quite amused to see the effect that Lily had on Sirius and the other students. She was a bit like Hermione. This thought made him chuckle to himself.

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 4**

"Oh no! It is the Avada Kedavra! The Killing curse! They don't even think before using it, do they?" Molly exclaimed, quite hysterical.

"Calm down, Molly!" said Remus calmly. "Something tells me that we might have to see more such scenes. It won't work to get all hyped up, and we need to finish both the books."

The words comforted molly to some extent. Minerva was quite surprised that her 'Pranksters' had a pretty good word of reason too. And she was quite proud of them

**Paragraph 5**

**Dialogue**

"Of course, its JUST a fox for them" yelled Hermione. "They just don't care."

"Chill down, Mione." Ron tried to calm down Hermione. "Let Mrs. Potter continue reading."

Lily Blushed a bright red, which could have well rivaled the Weasley blush. James gave a funny sort of smile to Ron...

**Paragraph 6**

**Dialogue**

"NARCISSA?" yelled Sirius. "What the Bloody hell is she doing here?"

"She is your cousin, isn't she?" asked Frank.

"Yes," Sirius somewhat grudgingly confirmed.

It was no mystery that Sirius quite detested his family.

"But Sirius, how come you are so different from your family?" asked Alice curiously.

Sirius seemed to ponder over his answer but at the end simply shrugged. Harry knew that his Godfather himself was not sure as to why he so different from his family.

**Paragraph 7**

**Dialogue**

"Oh my god!" moaned Sirius. "It is Bellatrix. I really hate her. I really don't know what made Narcissa a Death Eater but Bella always wanted to be one."

James hugged his friend to comfort him.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue set**

"Hmmm, don't mind Severus, but something tells me that you have gone over to the Dark side?" said Remus softly.

Almost every eye in the room turned to Snape, who looked ashamed of himself.

"It is the future, guys," said Harry mildly. "Please do not judge anyone now."

"You know, Prongs Jr actually make sense," said Sirius, a bit more cheerful. "Maybe, we can stop Snape from becoming a Death Eater."

Snape smiled gratefully at Sirius and Minerva looked pleasantly surprised that the students from the rival houses were getting on so well.

She motioned for Lily to continue reading.

**Paragraph 9**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 10**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Wow, Snape. It seems that you are one of the Dark Lord's favorites," said Alice smiling teasingly. Snape blushed.

Harry looked quite grateful of the fact that everyone was behaving rather maturely.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Wow, Narcissa, way to go," cheered Sirius. Lily and Molly glared at him to stop him from interrupting.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 11**

**Paragraph 12**

Snape was sitting with his face between his hands. There was no doubt left in the minds of those reading that Snape becomes a Death Eater in the future. Lily seemed at a loss to think what could have driven her friend to choose this way. Somehow, she could not believe her friend to be so heartless or cruel.

"So, your appearance do not change much, does it, Snivellus?," question Sirius with an attempt at laugh. He could feel the atmosphere tensing up too much.

A ghost of a smile was seen on Severus's face. For the first time he did not resent the use of his stupid nickname.

**Paragraph 13**

"Wow, Your cousin is truly beautiful, isn't she, Sirius?" Muttered Arthur sarcastically.

"And has such a wonderful nature," added Ron.

**Dialogue set**

"Did you just call my cousins pleasant, Snape?" asked Sirius jokingly. "You really have a peculiar taste," he sniggered.

Minerva glared at Sirius and made a shushing sound.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 14**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"So, your smile remains the same, Sev?" Lily joked.

"His smile really scares me," shuddered Ron.

A general laughter followed this and Snape blushed.

**Paragraph 15**

"It doesn't sound very comfortable, does it?" Hermione enquired.

"Well, that house never did appeal much to me," replied Snape. Almost everybody noted his gloomy tone and James felt guilty about the pranks that they had pulled on him so often.

"Oh, cheer up. It is going to be okay. If you want, we would be your friends," said Alice looking pointedly at the Marauders.

"Yes, of course," James answered for them. Snape smiled gratefully at all of them.

**Paragraph 16**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"WORMTAIL?"Screamed James. "Does he mean PETER?." He looked pointedly at the trio.

"Well, yes. It is Peter Pettigrew." Hermione muttered.

"But, what in Merlin's name is he doing with, Snape?"questioned Sirius with an apologetic glance at Snape.

"Actually, even I would like to know the reason," added Dumbledore.

"Well," muttered Harry with a nervous glance at his friends "Pettigrew also joined the Dark Side. I cannot explain any further now but you would get to know more as the Books progress."

A cloud of silence fell over the Marauders as if they could not bring themselves to believe that one of them would join the Dark Side.

With a glance at them, Lily continued,

**Paragraph 17 **

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

"Peter sure has changed a lot." muttered Sirius.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 19**

"DON'T SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT, SNIVELLUS!" bellowed Sirius and Remus.

Snape look quite taken aback and a bit hurt at their behavior.

"Please mind your language, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin," Minerva said angrily.

Sirius and Remus were already looking a bit ashamed as Peter had already gone over to the Dark Side and there was no need for them to go around defending him. They muttered their "Sorries" to Snape.

Harry was touched to see the bonding between the Marauders and the thoughts of that traitor made his insides boil more than ever.

"Let us continue reading," suggested Hermione. "Or it will take just too long to finish even one book."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 20**

**Paragraph 21**

**Dialogue**

At this Snape once again buried his face in his hands. He could not believe that his future self was drinking to the Dark Lord's health.

**Paragraph 22**

**Paragraph 23**

**Paragraph 24**

"That Stupid, filthy rat!" muttered Sirius.

"You forgot Sneaky," supplied Harry.

"And also Slimy," from Ron.

This made them all laugh a bit which helped to get rid of the tension to some extent.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Oops, it seems as if my cousin Bella does not like you too much, Snapey," laughed Sirius.

"Oh! I am just so sad," muttered Snape sarcastically and after a moment's thought added, "And DON'T call me SNAPEY!"

This sent the teenagers into peals of laughter.

"Then, what about, Sevvie?" suggested James slyly

"Don't you guys DARE," threatened Snape cursing a bit under his breath.

"But you need to have a nick-name," whined Sirius.

"Thanks but no thanks. I Love my name as it is," scoffed Snape. "Please start reading, Lily"

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 26**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"YOU WANT TO KILL MY BABY BOY?" this time it was Lily who screamed glaring furiously at Snape. Harry had the thought that if looks could kill, Snape would have been dead by now under the combined glares of his mum, Molly, Alice, and surprisingly enough, McGonagall. Lily continued, "AND JUST WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY THE FACT, THAT YOU HAD HIM AT YOUR MERCY? IF YOU HURT A HAIR ON MY BOY'S HEAD, I SWEAR I WOULD KILL YOU WITH MY BARE BANDS"

Snape was looking at Lily baffled. He had never seen her this angry. Moreover, he did not even know what to answer, as he has not done anything as yet.

Taking pity on Snape, Harry said, "Mum, do calm down. All this happens in the future, so I really doubt that Professor Snape can answer you now."

At the words "Professor Snape," everybody's face turned to Harry as one. Snape looked the most puzzled of all though Professor Dumbledore was smiling slightly.

Harry smiled a little, before continuing, "Yes, Professor Snape was my Potions teacher for five years, and that is what Bellatrix meant when she said that he had me at his mercy. And, mum, please do not accuse anybody or develop any ideas before we finish both the books. That will not be prudent."

After calming down Lily continued reading.

**Paragraph 27**

**Paragraph 28**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 29**

"Sevvie has a point, you know," said Sirius thoughtfully.

Snape glared at his name but did not say anything.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Nope, that has to be Professor Dumbledore," chimed in Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

**Paragraph 30**

"WHAT," almost everyone in the room screamed.

Snape was beginning to think that it was a really bad idea to read these books as they showed exactly how degraded he had become in the future. He couldn't even imagine tricking, or even trying to trick Dumbledore.

**Paragraph 31**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Sorry, Sirius, but your cousin seems positively in love with You-know-who," commented Alice.

Sirius grimaced, while the others grinned.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Well yes," said Harry smiling a little wistfully. "You always did want the DADA post."

Remus was quite surprised to note that Harry's features bore no signs of malice. But then again, he had told them not to form opinions before finishing the books.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"So, this happened in your first year, didn't it, Harry?" asked James.

"Well, yes it did," answered Harry. "Well, we three were the ones who stopped Quirrell from getting the stone."

"Actually, it was YOU who did it, Harry," interjected Ron. "You were the one who had to face Vol-Vol-Voldemort."

Everybody gasped. Lily and Molly rushed over to hug their sons. Then hugged Hermione too. They just could not believe that their children had to face so much trouble at such a young age.

**Paragraph 32**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"That was low, Snape" mused Sirius grinning.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Fiasco? What sort of a Fiasco?" interrupted Alice.

"Well, it's a long story," replied Harry, "But to cut it short, Voldemort wanted something from the ministry and his death eaters messed things up."

"Was this when... you know… Sirius was…?" question Arthur with a glance at Sirius who noticeably paled.

Seeing that Harry was getting uncomfortable, Hermione answered, "Yes. And he was killed by Bellatrix."

There was pin drop silence in the room after this and James and Remus had their arms around Sirius. To everybody's surprise and especially Sirius's, McGonagall came up to him and hugged him.

After everybody had composed themselves a bit, Lily continued,

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"SIX TEENAGERS?" This time it was Sirius who screamed. "And what exactly does he mean by that? You three were fighting the Death Eaters in the ministry that night? Who else were there?"

"Well, it was the three of us, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and my younger sister Ginny," replied Ron.

Molly looked on the verge on screaming but managed to restrict herself.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"I am really sorry, Black" Snape attempted at an apology. "I really don't know what am I doing and why, but I don't really want you dead or anything."

"Even after all the pranks that I pulled on you?" questioned Sirius smiling. But for an answer all he got was a glare from Snape.

**Paragraph 33**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Lily stopped reading here, but at a combined glance from Harry and Dumbledore, she started reading again.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set third sentence.**

"Well, you really were his favorite student, Harry" Ron joked. Both Harry and Dumbledore blushed.

James was smiling proudly at his son.

**Dialogue set fifth sentence, second comma,**

"My SON IS NOT A DARK WIZARD," screamed James and Lily.

"Mmmm… Mom, they were just rumors," placated Harry

Lily blushed a bit before resuming reading.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue set third sentence.**

Snape mumbled something that seemed like an apology, glancing at both James and Harry.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set fourth sentence, end of parenthesis**

Everybody beamed at Dumbledore who seemed to find the ceiling pretty interesting.

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 34**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 35**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 36**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

Snape just couldn't believe that these words could come from his mouth.

**Paragraph 37**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 38**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Her Son? How old is he? And what does Voldemort want from him?" Sirius may not show it but he did care for Narcissa.

"Well, Draco Malfoy is the same age as us. You will find out what he is meant to do, later," answered Harry.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 39**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Voldemort himself failed? And he wants a boy of 16 to do the job? He sure has gone Barmy," said Frank incredulously.

The trio burst out laughing at the thought of Lord Voldemort going Barmy. Though he was always a bit mad.

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 42**

**Paragraph 43**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"What prophecy?" asked Molly "Must be something terribly important if he wanted to listen to that so desperately."

"Well, actually he had wanted to retrieve that prophecy from the ministry of magic," answered Ron. With a look a Harry, he continued, "According to this prophecy Harry would have to be the one to kill Voldemort."

Hearing this Lily went totally Berserk and rushed over to Harry hugging him and mumbling "I would never let that idiotic git to get my Baby Boy"… It took Dumbledore and Minerva several minutes to control her. James hugged her and continued reading from where she had left off. As she was still pretty much incoherent.

**Paragraph 44**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 45**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 46**

"Poor girl," whispered Lily. "After all even she is a mother." Molly and Alice nodded their support.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 47**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 48**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue**

"I don't know really, Snape, what you are planning to do," said Remus, "But I would respect you all the more for making this vow for a kid."

James and Sirius nodded.

"You mean a really spoiled and arrogant kid," joked Harry.

'HARRY," scolded Hermione and Ron sniggered.

**Paragraph 50**

**Dialogue**

"She got a real shock, mate," joked Sirius.

The others smiled a bit.

"Mr. Black, the unbreakable vow is a very serious business," said Dumbledore serenely. "If you don't be true to your vow, you die."

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

**Paragraph 53**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 54**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 55**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 56**

**Dialogue**

**End of chapter**

"Well, that is the end of the chapter," said James.

"Quite a mysterious one it was...," commented Frank relaxing a bit against Alice.

"Yes. It did put forward too many questions with not enough answers," said Remus breaking a piece of chocolate for him and then offering it around.

Suddenly something struck Arthur He turned to Harry,

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, You said that you all were in the ministry the night Sirius…well… Sirius was killed. So that means that you all witnessed that?"

At Arthur's question, all movement in the room was stilled. After being silent for a moment or two, Harry said, "I am the reason that Sirius is dead."

At his confession, everybody gasped. That was not what they had expected. But before, any one of them could react, Hermione took hold of Harry by the shoulders and shook him, hard.

"Just STOP blaming yourself for everything, Harry," she nearly screamed. "It was not your fault. It was Voldemort who did it and not you, so stop these stupid guilty feelings."

"You are too noble for your own good, mate," chimed in Ron.

After turning to look at everybody in the room, Hermione said, "Harry is simply being a prat. He just loves to take the responsibility of the entire world on his shoulders and considers everything that goes wrong to be his fault."

"Well, then he really is like his father then," said Lily with a angry glare at James.

At this Harry gave a small smile. "Who wants to read the next chapter?" he asked

"I will," volunteered Remus.

He took the book from James.

"The next chapter is **"Chapter Three." **


	5. A Visit From Dumbledore

**Part 5**

"Gives just so much information," muttered James sarcastically.

With a smile at Harry, Lily said, "Hopefully they will finally introduce Harry in this chapter."

"You are already acting like a mother hen, Lily," exclaimed Sirius. In return, he got not one, but three pretty well aimed cushions. At that he decided to shut up for good, at least for the time being.

Remus chuckled and started reading.

**Paragraph 1 first sentence.**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! They have finally started writing about Harry," exclaimed Lily, quite childishly.

"But what an introduction, and what an entry," muttered Harry scathingly. Hermione giggled.

Both Sirius and James cheered and the others could not help smiling a bit at their antics.

"Now, Now Ms. Evans. Let Mr. Lupin continue and then we can learn more about young Mr. Potter and his friends," said Minerva smiling.

Lily blushed a bit and mumbled for Remus to continue.

**Paragraph 1 second sentence.**

"So nice," Harry muttered again. This time Hermione could not help it and laughed outright.

The others joined in, though Lily could not help muttering, "You shouldn't sleep by the window, baby, you might just catch a cold."

This caused even more laughter to erupt across the room. Remus somehow managed to curb his laughter to continue reading.

**End of paragraph 1**

"Poor guy," Frank remarked smirking at Harry. "To be blessed with the famous POTTER HAIR!"

James said outraged, "Hey, nothing beats the Potter Hair."

"That is actually quite true," remarked Severus smirking at both James and Harry. "It is as resolute as their egos."

"Why, thank you, _Professor Sevvie_," remarked Harry with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

This made them all laugh a little.

**Paragraph 2 second sentence.**

"In short, a typical Potter's room," remarked Remus. This earned him a smack from James.

"Just my luck that I end up getting married to this specimen," moaned Lily.

James glared at her but did not dare to comment against this. Truth be told, he was really afraid of the redhead's temper.

**End of paragraph 2**

_**Headline**_

"Great, now the entire wizarding world knows this fact," mumbled Minerva. "They won't let Harry have even a moment of peace."

"If they even think of troubling my baby boy, I would find a way to come back from the dead and hex them," yelled Lily. She looked quite livid and no one dared to answer her back.

_**Newspaper article paragraph 1**_

_**Dialogue**_

_**Newspaper article paragraph 2**_

_**Newspaper article paragraph 3**_

"Just like the ministry to try and dump all responsibility on a sixteen year old kid," muttered Arthur.

'Well, they did get one thing right, even though they just guessed it," said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone.

_**Newspaper article paragraph 4**_

**Paragraph 3**

_**Headline**_

**Paragraph 4**

_**Newspaper article paragraph 1**_

_**Newspaper article paragraph 2**_

**Paragraph 5**

_**Newspaper article paragraph 1**_

_**Dialogue**_

_**Newspaper article paragraph 2**_

"Hey, that's my mom," exclaimed Frank. Harry smiled at him but did not elaborate. He did not like to think of Frank and Alice's reaction when they finally get to know about their fates. In a way, it was even worse than dying.

Harry always knew that his parents were dead and had accepted it as such, but he believed that Neville had it worse as his parents, though alive, could not even talk with him.

**Paragraph 6 second sentence.**

"Awww" cooed the girls while the boys rolled their eyes.

**End of paragraph 6**

**Paragraph 7 second sentence, first comma,**

"They had to mention this," murmured Harry. Ron patted him sympathetically on the back.

**End of paragraph 7**

_**Title of pamphlet**_

_**(Skip pamphlet)**_

"Can we please skip this?" asked Harry looking over at his professors. "It's really boring and pretty useless." At Dumbledore's nod, Remus skipped the message on the leaflet.

**Paragraph 8 third sentence.**

"Dumbledore," muttered everybody.

**End of paragraph 8**

"Must be quite important then," mused Sirius.

"Mr. Black, I think, the fact that I sent a letter to a student during the holidays, itself makes it seem important, which I am sure it is," stated Dumbledore.

_**Greeting**_

"Must be close to you, Albus, if you use his first name while sending the letter," stated Minerva smiling at Harry.

"Yes, he was," piped in Ron.

James and Lily smiled proudly at their son.

_**Dumbledore's letter paragraph 1**_

"Did the Dursleys treat you ok?" questioned Lily all of a sudden.

Harry looked uncomfortable and was unsure of about what to answer but was spared the by Hermione who yelled, "THEY WERE JUST HORRID TO HIM. THEY LOCKED HIM UP FOR NO FAULT OF HIS, AND EVEN STARVED HIM AT TIMES."

Things were quite for a minute or so, before Lily started yelling,

"I will kill PETUNIA. HOW DARE SHE TORTURE MY BABY. She will truly regret the day she was born."

A look at James confirmed Harry that even he was retaining himself with great difficulty. Harry walked up to his mom and gave her a hug, which helped her to calm down a little.

After reassuring that Lily going to be ok, Remus continued reading.

_**Dumbledore's letter paragraph 2 first sentence.**_

"Hey, the Burrow is our family home," exclaimed Arthur grinning happily.

"Well the Burrow is like a second home to me after Hogwarts," stated Harry. At this, both Lily and James hugged Arthur and Molly and thanked them for being so good to their son.

_**Dumbledore's letter end of paragraph 2**_

_**Dumbledore's letter paragraph 3**_

_**Dumbledore's letter closing**_

**Paragraph 9**

"Well, if I have written that I would come, then I probably will," said Dumbledore.

**Paragraph 10**

Lily frowned at the insecurity, which her son was suffering from, and Sirius was mumbling about what he would like to do with the Dursleys, which involved a whole lot of colorful curse words. However, for once, neither Minerva nor Lily bothered to correct him, as their emotions were pretty much the same.

**Paragraph 11**

**Paragraph 12**

"Dumbledore," said everyone happily.

"Good. Now, Harry won't have to stay with those horrid relatives of his," murmured Alice indignantly.

**Paragraph 13 first sentence.**

Everybody laughed heartily at the mental image that the words created.

Ron stated, "Knowing Dumbledore, he had probably known that you won't pack, mate. He knows you too well." Harry glared at him but could not help laughing with the rest.

**End of paragraph 13**

**Paragraph 14**

"So, you forgot to inform the Dursleys," said Remus brightly.

"Knowing Harry, it doesn't come as a surprise to me," stated Hermione. Harry stuck out his tongue at her childishly.

**Paragraph 15 second sentence.**

"Told you so," stated Hermione.

**End of paragraph 15**

"No, he did not" almost everybody muttered though Remus looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted so often.

**Paragraph 16 first sentence.**

Sirius growled at these words. He could not believe that anyone could mistreat Prongs and Lily's son. And he looked to be such a nice kid too.

**End of paragraph 16**

**Dialogue set**

"Told you, mate, Dumbledore knows you much too well" said Ron laughing.

**Paragraph 17**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

"Yes, you just love to pick on people whom you can intimidate," said Hermione scathingly.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 19**

"You GIT!" shrieked Molly. "He is just a kid. How dare you treat him so badly?"

Ron noted shuddering, that his mother, when angry, was a formidable sight even when she was young.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Everybody laughed at Dumbledore's words. He sure knew how to render somebody speechless.

**Paragraph 20**

"Well, Petunia is just jealous of anyone magical," stated Lily. But that was absolutely no reason for her to treat my son badly.

**Dialogue set**

"Who in their right minds would name their kid, Dudley'? muttered Remus apparently in disgust.

"Yup. Dudley Dursley. Sounds stupid**. **Even my name is better than this," said Sirius shrewdly.

"Wait till you hear what Aunt Petunia calls him. Don't know how any boy could tolerate being called Dinky Diddydums or, Dudders," said Harry.

Everybody burst out laughing at the choice of Petunia's names for Dudley. After composing himself a little, Remus resumed reading.

**Paragraph 21**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 22**

"That's no surprise," Minerva said looking at Dumbledore. "He does go out of his way, even with wizard clothing."

Dumbledore blushed a little. The marauders who had never seen their Headmaster blushing snorted with laughter.

**Dialogue**

Sirius said with an air of disgust, "Anybody would want to leave that place as soon as possible."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 23**

**Dialogue**

"You tell him," muttered Snape.

**Paragraph 24**

"Cool, sir," said the marauders in unison. Dumbledore beamed at them.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 25**

Everybody grimaced. "But that sounds like the effect of a curse," said Minerva looking scared.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 26**

"Just who and why would someone even want to look at them?" said Sirius his face screwed up in apparent disgust.

**Dialogue**

"You could be sarcastic if you wanted to, sir," commented Ron.

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head, "I was merely pointing out the fact, Mr. Weasely."

**Paragraph 27**

**Dialogue set**

"Knowing Albus, he probably is," said Minerva turning to smile at Dumbledore.

**Dialogue set**

Lily looked at Sirius gratefully. It was good to know that her son had people who cared for him, even though his parents were dead.

**Paragraph 28**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

At this Sirius looked stunned. "So, I am your godfather?" he asked, looking over at Harry for confirmation.

At Harry's nod, he rushed over at Harry to hug his godson. Harry was surprised to see tears form in Sirius's eyes.

"Thanks, Prongs, and you too, Lils, for making me the godfather of this wonderful boy." Sirius was clearly overcome with emotion. Prongs and Remus both hugged their friend. They all knew that Sirius Black had a soft side to his character, but this was the first time that they had got to see it.

**End of dialogue set**

"Hey, you don't have to sound so uncaring," snapped Lily. Sirius looked over at her gratefully.

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

At this point Sirius and James started talking in soft tones. Harry glanced at Ron and grinned. They looked too much like Fred and George plotting a prank. However, the thought of Fred caused him to become sad once again.

**End of dialogue set**

Sirius looked quite surprised at this but did not interrupt.

**Dialogue**

"Just sod off. You won't get any answers here," snarled Frank.

James and Sirius guffawed.

"But why exactly have I left you that house?" enquired Sirius of his godson. "That place doesn't hold any great memories or whatsoever for me that I would to pass it on."

"Actually, you had given Dumbledore the house to be used as the headquarters of the Order Of Phoenix." At their looks of puzzlement, Harry explained that the Order of the Phoenix was founded by Dumbledore, that has people who fought against Voldemort.

At this Sirius nodded and motioned for Remus to continue reading.

**Dialogue set**

James wiped his eyes at the corner of his sleeve; the look in Sirius's eyes was unfathomable. "You actually hate that house so much?" enquired Snape.

"Yes, he did," answered Remus.

"But it is ok as he stays with us now," added Prongs. "And if I can help it, he will never go back to that house again."

Sirius gave him a grateful smile.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

Sirius's eyes misted over at the mention of his brother's death. Not many people knew that Sirius cared a lot for his baby brother. James laid a comforting arm on his shoulders.

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 29**

"Actually, you are wrong," Sirius grinned a little. "My mother wanted to do something like that, but my father did not let her. However, it seems as if she has made sure that her portrait is stuck there." His voice was full of malice.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 30**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Yes, that was the smart thing to do," muttered Minerva. Hermione had to refrain from adding that as Dumbledore was the one who acted, the act was supposed to be smart.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 31**

Everybody burst out laughing at this. Sirius and James literally fell out of their couches shaking with laughter. It took a good ten minutes for them calm down and carry on reading.

**Paragraph 32**

**Dialogue set**

"You should stop being so politely sarcastic, Albus" commented Minerva smiling.

**Paragraph 33**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34 second sentence.**

"Kreacher!" exclaimed Sirius. "I hate that house elf as much as I hate that house."

"You could try to be a bit nice to him, Sirius. After all, it is not his fault that he is struck to your family."

These words sounded so terribly familiar to what Hermione would say that, both Harry and Ron burst out laughing. The others looked quite surprised at this, but Hermione blushed and asked Remus to continue reading while smacked 'her boys' hard on their heads to make them stop laughing.

**End of paragraph 34**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 35**

"Kreacher betrayed me?" questioned Sirius looking puzzled.

"He did something which finally led to your…your death" answered Hermione. Something in her eyes stopped Sirius from questioning further. Maybe the topic was still a bit hard for his godson. A glance in Harry's direction told him that this was indeed the case as Harry once had that annoyingly guilty look on his face.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 36**

**Paragraph 37**

"That simplifies matters," exclaimed Arthur.

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"Well, that was weird," muttered Frank cheekily.

**End of dialogue set**

"Wow, Paddy, maybe for the first time in your life you knew what you were doing," exclaimed Alice. Sirius threw a cushion at her that she managed to dodge.

**Dialogue**

"Poor Harry," muttered Sirius.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 38**

**Dialogue set**

"I have a HIPPOGRIFF?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Well, actually the Hippogriff was Hagrid's. But it had helped you to escape to your freedom," answered Harry. "You had gotten to be quite fond of him," smirked Harry unable to resist teasing his godfather.

This set them off again in peals of laughter as Sirius pouted and stuck his tongue out at his godson.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Ron smirked at Harry but refrained from teasing him. He did not want to be hexed to oblivion before the books were done.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 39 first sentence, first comma,**

"He got my cloak," exclaimed James

"You have an INVISIBILITY CLOAK?" both Lily and Snape questioned. James just shrugged and grinned.

**End of paragraph 39**

**Paragraph 40**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue set**

"You mean you have had to face Voldemort more than once?" question Lily looking at Harry with worried eyes.

Harry simply nodded. Lily was stunned to think that her son had to face so much and that even they could not be with him. James hugged her softly and motioned for Remus to continue reading.

**Paragraph 43**

"Well Dumbledore can be rather scary when he gets angry," muttered Molly and blushed as she noticed the headmaster smiling at her. For a moment, she had forgotten that Dumbledore was also in the room.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 44**

**Dialogue set**

"Finally met your match didn't you, Dursley," snarled Sirius. "Hopefully this teaches you how to deal with people."

**Dialogue set**

Remus paused after reading this. A sense of fore brooding had settled over everybody. They were finally able to acknowledging the danger, which Harry was facing or would face soon.

Lily was sneaking glances at Harry as though to make sure the he was still there. Looking around for confirmation, Remus continued.

**Paragraph 45**

"Hopefully she realizes that she should have cared for Harry more than what she did," murmured Alice.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 46 first sentence.**

There was general laughter around the room at this. Harry looked sheepishly at Dumbledore who was smiling, albeit a little sadly.

**End of paragraph 46**

**End of chapter**

"That's totally like the head master, to mystify something as simple, as an adventure," muttered Remus glancing at the old man. "Well, that's the end of the chapter. So, who wants to go next."

Hermione volunteered to read next.

"Let take a little break," Alice suggested. Everybody agreed, as they all needed to stretch their legs a little. Both Ron and Sirius wished some food for themselves and eating voraciously, much to the disgust of Hermione and Lily who were looking daggers at them.

After an hour or so, Hermione started reading.

"Well this should be interesting" she said, "The chapter's name is **Chapter Four****.**"


	6. That Flighty Temptress

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling I'm just borrowing her characters. Though I will be adding one or two scenes of my own to "The Prince's Tale." I'm sure you will love them. Btw this is also at if for some reason (please no) this gets deleted some time. Just look under SailorMartin3.**

**Part 6**

"Professor Slughorn!" exclaimed Lily looking around at the others. Professor Horace Slughorn was their Potions teacher and one of Lily's favorites.

"But didn't Harry say that our Sevvie taught Potions at Hogwarts?" questioned Sirius looking at Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded. "Then what is old sluggy doing here?"

"Sorry, Professors" he added. Lily gave him one of her death glares. She did not really like anyone making fun of Professor Slughorn. He may be a bit partial, but he was a good teacher.

The frequent use of his nickname was starting to irk Snape who said rather crossly, "For the last time, Black, DO NOT call me Sevvie. Or you might just regret it."

This made Sirius shut up, though he kept on chanting the name under his breath.

Hermione was enjoying the light bickering between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. This was so unlike the Sirius that they had known. It saddened her to think that such a spirited man had to endure 12 years with the dementors. That had broken his spirit permanently but could not break through his love for Harry.

Hermione shook herself out of these depressing thoughts and started reading.

**Paragraph 1**

"You did what?" cried Lily, looking rather surprised. "Why exactly did you do that?"

Even Dumbledore was looking curiously at Harry. Harry smiled sheepishly albeit a little sadly.

"Well, I was pretty much distraught. It was just after we returned from the ministry and Sirius had just died, the emotional pain was becoming unbearable. I really needed someone to rage and storm at… Sorry…"

No one needed Harry to finish his sentence. They understood that the topic was difficult for him to speak. Dumbledore was looking at Harry with a mixture of pride and sorrow.

Hermione gave Harry a sisterly kiss on the cheek, before resuming reading.

**Paragraph 2**

"Typical Headmaster," mumbled Remus. "Always at his ease."

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

"But, he is the headmaster. He can give him permission," Snape said.

**Dialogue**

"Well, if he is with Dumbledore, he won't need to worry about that," Arthur commented.

"Well Albus won't let any harm come to a student," Minerva said. Dumbledore was touched by the amount of trust that his students and staff had in him. He just hoped that he would be able to live up to the expectations.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue first sentence.**

"Someone's being modest," teased Minerva. It surprised the students to see their usually strict teacher actually teasing the headmaster.

**End of dialogue**

**Paragraph 3**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

"Wonder how that happened," mumbled James glancing at Harry.

"Later," said Harry.

James could not help noticing that his son was looking a little sad.

**Paragraph 4**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 5**

"Eww! Did they have to give such as detailed description?" moaned Sirius.

"Yup. It does sort of put you off apparition," added Remus.

"Well, apparating is great, but the sensation is not so. But I believe you get used to it." said Arthur who had already passed his Apparition test.

"Except for some, who never do," Hermione snickered looking at Ron who for most of the time splinches himself while Apparitating. Ron made a face at her.

"Shut up," he said trying to look annoyed, but failed to. It was impossible to be mad at Hermione when she had that smile on her face.

Hermione grinned and continued reading.

**Paragraph 6**

"A trifle slow, aren't you?" commented Frank laughing a little.

James frowned, "Don't tease my son, Frankie"

"Ouch, somebody's touchy here," teased Remus.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Do you play Quidditch? Are you in the house team?" James looked at Harry and enquired was quite mad about the game.

At Harry's nod, James and Sirius let out a cheer.

Ron was looking smug. "Well he was the youngest player to get in the team in about a century. He has been the seeker of the Gryffindor team since the First year."

Even James looked stunned. He had expected his son to be good at Quidditch but didn't know that he was THAT good. He looked proudly at his son.

"And Professor McGonagall was the one who bent that 'First year rule' to get Harry on the team" said Hermione. At this, Sirius actually fell out of chair and looked at McGonagall in some weird fascination. He had never imagined that the Transfiguration professor could do anything that goes against the rules.

"Well, that just means that Mr. Harry Potter was really good," retorted McGonagall getting tired of Sirius's staring. Harry was blushing heavily under all the attention that he was getting.

Hermione took pity on him and started reading.

**Paragraph 7**

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue**

"Why exactly does your scar hurt?" enquired Molly looking worried.

Harry gathered his thoughts for a moment, "The scar had forged a kind of connection between me and Voldemort. The scar hurt whenever he was too near to me or whenever he felt any kind of strong emotion. And at times I had access to his thoughts."

Harry knew that he had not explained very well, but knew that a detailed explanation would take a long time and that they needed to finish the books as quickly as possible.

Lily was looking worried that her son had to endure that kind of connection with the wretched, evil, twisted Wizard.

**Paragraph 9**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 10**

**Dialogue set**

'Well, Occlumency is a great aid," remarked Snape.

Ron frowned at him. Snape may not have been evil, but that did not provide an excuse for the torture that he bestowed on Harry during their Occlumency lessons. And, that too after the kind of childhood that his friend had to endure. Ron did not often show it, but he was quite protective of Harry. He was a brother to both him and Hermione.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 11**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Minerva looked quite exasperated. "Albus, you haven't told the poor boy where and why you are dragging him off to. You should really try and give a little more information."

Dumbledore looked quite abashed. Harry could not help but agree with McGonagall.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Well, taking into account the chapter's name and this information, it seems that Professor Slughorn had retired," said Lily.

"Thanks a lot for pointing out the obvious, Ms. Know it all," Sirius glared at Lily. However, the glare that she returned caused Sirius to shut up for his own good.

**Dialogue**

"That is quite a good question," mused Remus looking at the said speaker.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 12**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Another Miss Know it all," Sirius remarked, Hermione punched him on the biceps, hard.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 14**

"You did not have the nerve to speak freely to me?" Dumbledore was looking quite confused.

Harry shrugged, as he was not quite sure about how to answer the question.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 15**

Everybody winced.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 16**

Harry smiled at the headmaster gratefully.

"Professor Dumbledore understood you very well," commented Alice looking over at Harry, who was trying to get comfortable by using Hermione as a pillow.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

"It would take some guts to impersonate Professor," James said scathingly. "I doubt that even Voldemort would risk it." Dumbledore chuckled at this.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

"Hey, even I love Raspberry jam" Sirius exclaimed rather randomly.

Hermione looked at him a little weirdly before continuing.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

The teenagers were looking rather sickened. Except for the Trio. Arthur put his arms around Molly, "It does sound like something mental that Voldemort would do."

**Paragraph 17**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

Lily's face had grown ashen. "Oh no! That is bad. Maybe the death eaters found him first. What did they do to him? Harry should get away from there. They might still be lurking around." She was getting quite hysterical.

James scooted close to her and put his arms around her, and said "Lily, Harry is with Dumbledore. No harm can possibly befall on him. Moreover, he is sitting in front of us right now, so it seems that he survived whatever happens in the books. As for Professor Slughorn, we will soon get to know what happened to him. So please calm down" Lily glanced at Harry, who gave her a comforting smile. This managed to calm her down.

Nobody in the room had ever heard James speak so maturely or with so much conviction in his voice. Sirius gave him a quick hug, sobbing that his brother 'has grown up'. This earned him a smack from Remus but managed to lighten the atmosphere.

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

_**Dialogue**_

**Paragraph 21**

**Paragraph 22**

"Something is amiss," Remus remarked thoughtfully.

**Dialogue**

"Oh no! Even Professor thinks that something is wrong," shrieked Alice, her nails digging in her skin as she sat clutching her face.

The sight of her worried face kept Frank from commenting that the fact was obvious from the state of the house.

**Paragraph 23**

Everybody, except for Harry shuddered. Lily started whimpering again. The tension was even getting to Ron and Hermione, though they knew that Slughorn would be ok.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 24**

"An armchair that yelled?" Sirius looked up interested. "Now that's a pretty good one. We should have those kinds in Hogwarts."

Everybody rolled his or her eyes at Sirius's childishness, though the trio and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Why don't you try and charm some of the armchairs then," Ron suggested. Sirius's eyes lit up at the prospect. Hermione muttered something about "one idiot influencing other idiots" and resumed reading.

**Dialogue**

"WHAT?" the students screamed.

"What the bloody hell is he doing, pretending to be an armchair?" exclaimed Snape. Minerva looked much too surprised even to tell off Snape for his language.

Albus chuckled, "Horace could be a little mad at times."

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

The teenagers broke out into peals of laughter. McGonagall looked close to smiling. It was typical of Slughorn to complain, a lot.

**Paragraph 26**

"Well, Albus is quite tall," Minerva, commented glancing at the professor.

**Dialogue set**

Remus looked quite amused, "Most probably, he is feeling quite proud of himself for such a brilliant idea."

**Dialogue**

"Yes, that was the missing part," Remus cried brightly, the look on his face not unlike the one that he got after solving a particularly difficult question. The others were looking at him quite weirdly as if they feared for his sanity.

**Paragraph 27**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 28**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 29**

**Paragraph 30**

"Oh the Magic of magic," Sirius said dreamily.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 31**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 32**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 33**

**Dialogue**

Lily looked at Harry, her brow furrowed as her face formed a scowl, "Don't you just get tired of people staring and gawking at your scar"

"More than you can guess," replied Harry.

Sirius was looking at him incredulously, "But you are FAMOUS because of that," he exclaimed.

"Famous for losing my parents?" questioned Harry sighing.

Sirius mumbled a quick "Sorry." It had skipped his mind that Harry had lost both his parents on that fateful night.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34**

**Dialogue**

"How could you persuade him to come out of retirement?" James looked surprised.

"You would see, or rather hear," grinned Harry.

**Paragraph 35**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 36**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 37**

"You are quite manipulative, Albus," Minerva said grinning at the now blushing Dumbledore.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Poor Professor Slughorn" giggled Alice. "It is no use making such excuses to the headmaster. He won't be fooled."

**Dialogue first sentence.**

"Told you," muttered Alice now grinning widely.

**End of dialogue**

**Paragraph 38**

**Paragraph 39**

Everybody burst out laughing at Harry's thinking.

"Your imagination is bloody fantastic, mate," chortled Ron.

"Well, he does live the life of a Rich, Fussy, and Old lady," Harry defended.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"That was low," muttered Snape. Dumbledore simply smiled.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 40**

"A black, cracked ring, Professor?" questioned Arthur curiously.

"Seems that your fashion sense is growing weirder, Albus," Minerva commented.

Harry glanced at his friends and grinned. It would be a sight to see, when they found out what the ring actually was.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"SHE WAS A SICK, TWISTED, FOUL, IDIOT!" shrieked Hermione.

**Dialogue**

"She did THAT?" exclaimed Snape. "Well, it seems that she certainly is stupid."

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue**

"Poor Harry must be weird for him, sitting with two old men," smirked Alice glancing at Dumbledore cheekily.

**Paragraph 43**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 44**

"Nice" said Sirius slyly.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 45**

**Dialogue**

"Harry really looks like a twin Prongs," commented Remus. "With Lily's eyes," he added.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Lily blushed bright red at the praise. She knew that Slughorn liked her, but did not know how much.

"My Lily-Flower is the best" James commented smugly.

"I – AM – NOT – YOUR – LILY – FLOWER" Lily retorted.

James sat back frowning and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked so much like a pouting child that Lily and Trio burst out laughing. This made James huff even more.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

James and Remus glanced at their friend. It was tough to think of him dead. He was always so full of life. Even in the worst situations.

**Paragraph 46**

"You really cared for Sirius, didn't you Harry?" questioned Arthur.

Harry just nodded. It was difficult, even impossible to explain his emotions. Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek before resuming reading.

**Dialogue set**

"Like Hell!" snarled Sirius. "It was always Gryffindor for me. I didn't want to end up like my entire family, with twisted minds."

Snape was looking at him skeptically. "You wouldn't have turned out twisted even if you had been sorted into Slytherin. It's just not in you." Coming from Snape this was high praise. Sirius smiled at him gratefully.

**Paragraph 47**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Harry, dear, Professor Slughorn is not against Muggleborns," placated Lily looking at the book. James wanted to point out that it was useless talking to a book, but did not want to be hexed into oblivion.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry with a grateful smile. "Harry, it was really nice of you to say that." Harry was looking distinctly uncomfortable. He blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "It was the truth." Hermione beamed at him and started reading.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 48**

**Dialogue set**

"He loves his comforts," muttered Molly. She was not very fond of Slughorn.

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 50**

**Dialogue**

"Smart question, Harry" remarked Remus. "It is good to see that you have got some of Lily's wit. And not Prongsie's." The others chuckled and Remus just managed to get out of the way of the cushion thrown at him, by James.

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue first sentence.**

"WHAT?" James exclaimed. Sirius loved eating. There was no way that his friend could survive on RATS.

"He did it for me," murmured Harry softly. James pulled Sirius into a tight hug. He could not believe that his friend could be so caring towards his Godson.

**End of dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 54**

**Dialogue set**

"Finally, he is starting to think sensibly," Snape sneered.

**Paragraph 55**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 56**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 57**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 58**

**Dialogue**

Everyone roared in laughter. Poor Professor Slughorn. "So you finally made him see reason, Harry," Frank said. Harry was laughing too much to do anything other than nod.

**Paragraph 59**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 60**

**Dialogue**

"Oh Professor Slughorn is just being too funny" Laughed Lily. She was clutching her sides and panting heavily. Slughorn could be a bit stupid at times.

**Paragraph 61**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Now that's Harry for you," Ron snickered. "He never even realizes that he did something good." Harry stuck out his tongue at Ron.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Tough question" mused Hermione.

**Paragraph 62**

**Dialogue set**

"That is the PERFECT description of Professor Slughorn," Lily said looking over at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled a little and said, "After being friends for so long, I do hope so."

**Paragraph 63**

"EWW! Why did you have to imagine a SPIDER, Harry?" Ron shuddered.

Harry grinned apologetically, "Sorry. I do have a weird imagination." At the confused looks of the others, Harry explained that Ron suffered from a phobia of spiders.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 64**

_**Portion of the prophecy**_

A collective shudder went through the room.

**Paragraph 65**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 66**

Molly blushed, while Arthur looked at her proudly. Once again, Lily felt a wave of gratitude towards the couple who had provided a home for her son.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 67**

**Dialogue**

"Yes, I would be" muttered Sirius looking over at Harry. Harry gave him a watery chuckle.

**Paragraph 68**

Hermione put her arms around Harry again and Harry hid his face in her hair. Harry was never too comfortable with sharing his emotions and this was even more embarrassing in a room full of people.

**Dialogue**

This caused a few tears to leak out of Harry's eyes though he managed to hide them. Hermione's grip around him tightened a little more.

Sirius was looking resolutely at the floor. The waves of sadness emitting from him was not lost upon his fellow marauders, who engulfed him in a hug from both sides.

**Paragraph 69**

**Dialogue**

At this, Sirius almost ran over at Harry and pulled him into a hug. After they both had calmed down, Hermione started reading.

**Paragraph 70**

Lily was quietly sobbing into James's shoulder. Minerva wiped her eyes on her sleeve. It was difficult to imagine that her students did not have long to live.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set third sentence.**

'Don't think like that, Harry," Lily sobbed. Harry was touched to see the concern that his mother had for him.

**End of dialogue set**

"Attaboy, Harry!" exclaimed Sirius. "Now that is Gryffindor courage." Lily and James looked proudly at their son.

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"You actually think that we are any good?" stammered James confused. "After all the stupid stunts that we pull?"

"I do admire your spirits a lot. And I know that somewhere beneath these childish pranks, a brave and valiant man exists," Dumbledore replied smiling at them. Both Sirius and James blushed crimson. They were not used to such praises.

**End of dialogue set**

"Thank god," mumbled Ron. Harry grinned at him.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"No. He did not," mumbled both Ron and Hermione sounding a bit hurt. Harry smiled apologetically.

"Sorry guys. I was just…"

"…trying to be noble," Hermione finished for him. Harry smiled sheepishly at her.

The others chuckled .

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Both Ron and Hermione stared pointedly at him. "I said sorry," Harry retorted.

**Paragraph 71**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 72**

**Dialogue**

"You know Occlumency?" James questioned curiously.

"Not yet. But it looks like I did manage to learn," Snape replied.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 73**

Snape was looking at the book with a frown, "Why am I feeling that you did not like me?" he questioned Harry. Ron laughed aloud at this.

"He didn't dislike you… he HATED you. And the feeling was reciprocated."

Snape looked quite put out at this. Taking pity on him, Harry murmured, "But I don't anymore." Snape looked up, surprised, but gave Harry a grateful smile.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 74**

**Dialogue**

Snape groaned. Something stuck Alice, "But won't Slughorn teach potions from now?"

"Yes. But I did not know that. Yet" Harry replied.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 75**

**Dialogue set**

"That's really good of you guys." James said. However, Molly waved aside his thank-you's.

**Dialogue**

**End of chapter**

"I forgot that mum loved to do that. And still does. She always reckoned that Harry looked under fed and tried to feed him as much as possible." Ron remarked smirking at Harry.

Molly blushed. It felt good to receive such praises but she was just not used to them.

"This is the end of the chapter," Hermione said.

"Why don't we take a little break? Then we can decide who reads next" Remus suggested.

Everybody agreed.

After an hour or so, they were ready to resume reading. Molly volunteered to read the chapter.

"The chapter's name is funny. It is **"Chapter Six."**

At this, the trio burst out laughing. "You are going to love this chapter, mum," Ron remarked wickedly, smirking at Harry and Hermione.

With a feeling of apprehension, Molly started reading.


	7. Hello, Fleur

**Part 7**

**Paragraph 1**

"It seems as if 'The Burrow' hasn't changed much," commented Arthur ruefully glancing at Molly. Arthur was touchy about his family's lack of wealth.

"It sounds like a beautiful place," remarked Lily. The others nodded. Arthur smiled at them gratefully.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 2**

Sirius groaned, "Why green…"

"Nothing's wrong with Green," muttered James dreamily.

Sirius scowled and retorted, "Just because it is the color of Lily's eyes."

James blushed heavily and cuffed Sirius hard on the head, while Lily burst out laughing.

**Dialogue**

"Molly's first lines" exclaimed Alice.

Molly smiled. "It does feel somewhat weird to read about yourself."

**Dialogue set**

"That's Tonks," exclaimed the Marauders.

"Tonks is my cousin. She is Andromeda's daughter. The only sane one in our family. She got married to Ted Tonks, a muggle, and got herself burnt away from the family tree. Tonks is a firstie," explained Sirius for the benefit of the others.

"Then she becomes an auror, joins in the Order of the phoenix, helps fight Voldemort…and…I would leave you to find the rest later," added Harry smirking.

Sirius looked proud of his cousin and could not help thinking that there was more to this story than Harry was letting on.

**Paragraph 3**

"Now that sounds funny," muttered Sirius looking worried. "Tonks with mousy hair is definitely not right. Not for someone who loves bright pink hair."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Why do you guys call her Tonks?" Molly questioned looking over at the Marauders.

"She HATES if anyone calls her Nymphadora," James smiled.

Lily nodded sympathetically, "Well, the name is a little bit funny."

**Paragraph 4**

"Told you," mumbled Sirius.

**Dialogue**

"Maybe she is upset about Padfoot's death," Remus muttered thoughtfully. Harry shared a look with his friends and softly chuckled.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue second comma, first word**

"MOONY" shrieked both James and Sirius. "So that means at least you are alive," gushed Sirius hugging his friend. Remus managed to laugh a little, but his eyes were sad.

At his friends' concerned glances, he said, "I am really happy to be there for Harry, but I would be without my friends."

**End of dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 5**

"Something sure seems wrong with her. Maybe Remus was right. She seems outright depressed," remarked Arthur.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 6**

At this, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. Molly blushed as did Harry.

**Dialogue set**

"Oh yeah. I forgot that Harry used to be a midget till the fifth year," Ron teased. Harry shoved him off the couch. The others burst out laughing.

"He has got all the Potter genes again then," Frank added smirking at James and was awarded with one of his death glares.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 7**

**Dialogue**

"I hate cats," moaned Sirius.

Hermione smiled, "But you adored Crookshanks." At this Sirius looked surprised.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 9**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 10**

**Dialogue set**

"Tough question," said Alice looking over at Molly.

**Paragraph 11**

"At least Harry has some manners unlike some people," said Hermione looking pointedly at Ron.

"I totally agree," Remus added looking at Sirius.

**Dialogue set**

"Congratulations!" almost everyone in the room shouted. Arthur looked quite pleased but was embarrassed to be applauded for something that he does in the future.

**Paragraph 12**

**Dialogue**

"That was sweet of you," Molly paused reading and commented.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set fourth sentence.**

"That is really sick. They should not play around at times like that," remarked Alice frowning.

"It seems like Mr. Fletcher doesn't change much even after school," Dumbledore commented sounding a little annoyed.

**Dialogue set**

Arthur blushed, and the rest burst out laughing at this.

"It seems that you are still obsessed with muggle goods, Arthur," laughed Remus.

Sirius sniggered, "And, Molly doesn't like it."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 13**

"That is an interesting clock," Lily exclaimed looking thrilled.

"And, very useful too," Minerva remarked.

Snape looked up as a thought stuck him, "It said that the clock had nine arms, so that means you two have SEVEN KIDS?" The last words were shouted out.

The others looked at the trio for confirmation. At their nods, everyone burst out laughing. Arthur and Molly turned a bright shade of red and groaned. After the others have managed to calm down a little, Molly resumed reading.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 14**

"Arthur's returning," Sirius exclaimed.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 15**

**Dialogue set**

"Won't the death eaters just force the answer from him?" Frank questioned curiously.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 16**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"You guys are totally crazy," said Alice chortling hard.

"Poor poor Harry," Ron was laughing so hard that his eyes had started watering. Even Harry could not help but laugh a little. Though he was terribly embarrassed at that time, he could not help laughing now.

**Paragraph 17**

"I would never want to get into your shoes, mate," Ron squeaked.

**Dialogue**

This set them off again. You could have fried an egg from the warmth radiating from Arthur and Molly's face.

"Nice name, Molly," teased Lily. This made Molly blush even redder, though Arthur could not help smile a little. It took quite some time before they could resume reading.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

"My hair!" groaned Arthur, his hands flying to his head. It seemed too cruel that he would go bald. Sirius patted him sympathetically.

**Dialogue**

"Told you," muttered Frank. "But still it was fun." He added.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

**Dialogue set**

"These things usually harm more than they help," remarked Snape sourly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Fred and George?" Arthur glanced at Ron and questioned.

"My twin brothers. They are two years older than us. They are complete pranksters. According to Professor McGonagall, they were like a second pair of James Potter and Sirius Black."

At this, Molly's face turned ashen, "Oh no! I give birth to twin pranksters!"

"Just my luck," moaned Minerva. "I have to cope up with another 'Potter-Black' likes. And with no Lupin to control them." She looked quite distressed about this, and James and Sirius had the grace to look a little ashamed.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 21**

"You should get some sleep, Harry," Lily muttered in a motherly tone. The boys, except Harry rolled their eyes.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"They have opened a JOKE SHOP?" Snape seemed to find this rather unbelievable.

"Nothing's wrong with a joke shop. It was a brilliant idea," Ron retorted.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 22**

**Paragraph 23**

"In short, a typical Fred and George's room," snorted Hermione.

**Paragraph 24 fourth sentence.**

"A what?" James questioned, interested.

At Harry's explanation, James and Sirius grew all excited and started planning to develop some of their own such sweets.

**End of paragraph 24**

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Idiot," muttered Harry looking at Ron.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 26**

**Dialogue**

"I was, before you decided to hit me," mumbled Harry again. The others chuckled softly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"No wonder. We had just woken up." Said Hermione.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 27**

Hermione looked surprised, "Were we so obvious?"

Harry laughed a little, "You get to know what your friends may be thinking after so many years of sticking together."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 28**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

"Not fast enough," teased Harry smirking.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Nice description," James said scathingly.

Lily however frowned, "You could have been a little more nice, Harry."

"I wasn't really thinking," mumbled Harry apologetically.

**Paragraph 29**

"Don't know what you two were thinking I would do," Harry said looking exasperated.

"Sorry," both Hermione and Ron mumbled.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Molly squealed, "We have a daughter too,"

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Molly was looking worried, "Is she talking about me?"

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 30**

Molly was really starting to look rather worried.

**Dialogue**

"They can't be talking about you, Molly," Lily placated.

**Paragraph 31**

**Paragraph 32**

Hermione glared at Harry, who grinned sheepishly.

**Paragraph 33**

"Stop drooling, Sirius," snapped Remus apparently disgusted.

"She is way younger than you mate," added James.

Sirius sat back and pouted.

**Dialogue**

"French accent," exclaimed Sirius. "You are good at it, Molly," he added as an afterthought.

**Paragraph 34**

At this, the trio burst out laughing.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

Hermione scowled at Harry.

"I couldn't help it," Harry tried to defend himself. "She is a part veela"

The boys looked at the book dreamily. Molly scowled and resumed reading.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 35**

**Paragraph 36**

Arthur glared at the book, "Now that is rude."

**Dialogue**

"Bill is the eldest Weasely kid," Hermione supplied before someone asked.

Molly groaned while the others burst out laughing.

"No wonder Molly sounds annoyed. Her eldest is getting married to this French girl," chuckled Frank.

"And that to a part-Veela," Molly mumbled.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 37**

Ron pulled a face at this, "She does love to kiss Harry,"

"Someone's jealous," said Hermione in a singsong voice. Ron scowled at her.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 38**

**Paragraph 39**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

Ron clamped his hand on Hermione's mouth before she could start teasing him again. The others roared with laughter.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

The mentioned couple blushed.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"I love this Ginny," chortled James.

"And here I thought that you loved me, Potter," said Lily in a mock-hurt voice.

James's face turned an interesting green. "No… I do not… I mean I do not love Ginny... Not in that way… I love you…," he rambled on trying to explain himself..

Lily and the others burst out laughing at his plight. James huffed and pouted.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 40**

Harry smirked. "Care to repeat the action again, Weasley?" he said slyly. Ran threw him a venomous glare.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

Sirius looked a little annoyed at this.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Yup. She is," exclaimed Sirius.

**Dialogue**

Dumbledore looked surprised, "The Triwizard tournament? Where was it held?"

"In Hogwarts," Harry answered but did not go into the details

James and Sirius were glancing at the trio enviously.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Harry scowled, "Not really."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Arthur looked disapproving, "That was low, Ron."

Ron murmured a quiet apology.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue set**

"That's not completely true," muttered Sirius.

**Dialogue**

At this, the others looked really surprised.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"She's being stupid," exclaimed Sirius.

"Maybe she is feeling guilty," said Remus thoughtfully. At Sirius's questioning look, he added, "She is feeling guilty that she survived, while you died."

Sirius made a face, "I would still say that she is being stupid."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"That could happen?" question Lily.

"In extreme cases of grief or depression, it might," Dumbledore replied

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue**

Alice grinned, "She won't like it,"

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Poor Ginny," smirked Frank.

**Paragraph 43**

Hermione tutted, "Food is never safe with Ron around." Ron stuck out his tongue at her.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

Molly looked at the Trio apparently confused.

"The ministry was unwilling to believe that Voldemort had returned. Percy supported the ministry and left as the rest of the Weasley family trusted and supported Harry and Professor Dumbledore," explained Hermione.

Arthur looked quite outraged, "Of course, we would,"

Dumbledore smiled at him.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Sorry, professor," Ron glanced at Dumbledore sheepishly. The headmaster waved aside his apology.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 44**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Smooth," Harry snickered.

**Paragraph 45**

**Paragraph 46**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

A collective intake of breath was heard in the room. Lily started sobbing again. They were still unable to grasp the idea that a mere 16 year old had to finish off Voldemort. Or be killed himself. Hermione and Ron had their arms around Harry again.

**Paragraph 47**

"What?" exclaimed the others puzzled.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 48**

At this, everyone, including Hermione burst out laughing. "It was stupid of me."

"But you were looking brilliant, darling," chortled Harry. Hermione punched him lightly on the shoulder.

**Dialogue**

Sirius looked excited, "We should make something like that, Prongsie, Remmy." Both the marauders nodded, McGonagall groaned.

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"That was a dramatic effect alright," commented Frank.

**Paragraph 50**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Harry looked at Ron skeptically, "That was just so much comfort," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Ron grinned.

**Dialogue set**

"It was really good of you guys to support him, and not act frightened of him," Lily said looking at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes and replied, "Of course, we would have supported him. He is our best friend"

Ron nodded his agreement.

**Paragraph 51**

"You were being stupid, Harry, if you thought that we would desert you or something," said Hermione.

"Well, this was Voldemort we were talking about. So, naturally I was doubtful."

Hermione smacked him hard on the head.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"And Hermione goes ballistic," Ron announced.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

"I WAS NOT LOOKING LIKE A PANDA," screamed Hermione.

Harry smirked, "Never said you did. I thought you looked half a Panda," Ron burst out laughing.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Poor Hermione," mused Alice.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

James laughed aloud, "Fleur does have bad timing."

"Or really little tact," Hermione snapped at James.

**Paragraph 54**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"You need to cool down a little, Ms. Granger," Minerva said soothingly.

Hermione grinned.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Yeah sure!" Harry said scathingly. "It is as possible, as Voldemort ceasing to be evil,"

Hermione blushed as the others broke out into peals of laughter.

**Dialogue**

"Typical," muttered Ron.

Sirius started chuckling, "Hermione is almost a clone of Remus," Both Hermione and Remus blushed.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 55**

"Don't worry, Harry, You will do ok," Lily soothed.

Frank smirked, "If he has inherited Lily's brains, then ok, but if its James's…."

His words were left unspoken as James hit him with a silencing charm. But Frank kept on smirking.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 56**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Typical Remus," muttered Sirius. "He was the same when the OWLS came,"

**Paragraph 57**

**Paragraph 58**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 59**

**Paragraph 60**

"Poor Hermione," Molly chuckled.

**Paragraph 61**

_**Explanation of OWLs grades**_

_**Paragraph 62**_

_**Harry's OWLs results.**_

Almost everybody in the room broke out into applause.

"It is quite good, Harry" said Lily beaming.

Harry mumbled a 'thanks'.

**Paragraph 63 second sentence, second comma,**

Lily looked worried, "You collapsed? Why?"

"Just another of my visions," Harry replied.

At this, everyone started looking angry once again.

**End of paragraph 63**

"You must be really good at that," Remus commented.

"He is," chorused both Ron and Hermione smiling proudly at their friend.

**Paragraph 64**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 65**

**Dialogue**

"You guys have," beamed both Lily and Molly.

**Dialogue**

"And why am I not surprised?" Snape muttered.

Sirius retorted, "But, they didn't need OLWS if they wanted to open a joke shop,"

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"The understatement of the millennium," snickered Harry

**Dialogue set**

"You actually beat Moony," exclaimed James stunned. "You must be really good."

Hermione blushed scarlet at the praise.

**Paragraph 66**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 67**

"No such luck, mate," Ron grinned.

**End of chapter**

"That is the end of the chapter," Molly said.

"And a nice one too," Dumbledore remarked.

"Certainly less depressing," added James.

"Can I read next?" Snape volunteered.

Molly handed over the book to Snape.


	8. Following Draco

**Part 8**

"The chapter's name is **Chapter Six**,"read Snape.

"So this is Mr. Malfoy?" questioned Minerva looking over at the trio.

Harry smiled, "Yes. Draco Malfoy. The son of Lucius Malfoy."

The marauders visibly blanched. "Not another Malfoy!" moaned James.

Minerva had a disapproving look on her face, which was mirrored by Lily, as they stared at the Marauders.

Dumbledore said, "I think we should let Mr. Snape start reading. We need to finish this chapter before lunch."

**Paragraph 1**

James and Sirius let out a cheer. "It is the best way to spend a day," mused James, "Quidditch and plenty of food."

Lily and Hermione glared at them. "Of course it is. For dumbheads," snapped Lily.

James cowered under Lily's glare, while his friends dissolved into laughter at their friend's plight. Harry was amused to see the power that his Mom had over his Dad.

**Paragraph 2 first sentence.**

The mood in the room turned somber.

**End of paragraph 2**

The three Gryffindor girls, Arthur and Frank shot Remus a surprised glance. Remus managed a weak smile, "It seems as if my fortunes deteriorate in the future."

The trio looked at Remus sadly, but decided to stay silent. They knew that it would have to be his decision if and when he wanted to tell his friends, about his 'condition'.

**Dialogue set**

Snape stopped reading and glanced at Sirius. The room had assumed an air of shocked silence. James had his arms around Sirius again, whose face wore a mask of shock and a fierce determination of not showing it. James knew that, even though Sirius hid it well, he was very fond of his little brother.

"Hopefully, this straightens out Mother," he chuckled softly and motioned Snape to continue reading. After a worried glance at the other marauders, Snape continued.

**Dialogue**

"Well this is certainly no topic for a kid's birthday party," Molly snapped glancing at Remus.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

There was a collective gasp around the room. "He was such a nice man," sobbed Lily.

Snape was looking quite angry too. "Don't know what an ICE-CREAM man did to invite their wrath," he growled.

Dumbledore gave a sad smile, "At times it is just because they are in the way. The death eaters do not really need an excuse for their behavior."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"WHAT?" yelled most of the people in the room, including Professor McGonagall.

"Ollivander was the best. The other side could hugely benefit from him," remarked Arthur. The others nodded. The marauders glanced at the trio but they simply shook their heads. This was something that they cannot explain now and will be revealed as the book progresses.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Ollivander is not someone who runs away," snapped Minerva. "It obviously is the work of Death Eaters."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That's really bad, and perfectly true," said Snape looking worried. The others nodded their agreement.

**Paragraph 3**

This managed to snap Sirius out of his silence, which he had maintained since the mention of Regulus's death, and caused James to yell, "CONGRATULATIONS!'. Lily rolled her eyes at this childish behavior but bestowed a proud smile upon her son.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"So, you are in the team too?" James questioned.

Ron grinned, "Yup. Keeper. However I am not as good as Harry…"

"He is brilliant," interrupted Harry with a glare at Ron who smiled gratefully.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Bad idea," murmured Frank. "You never ever laugh at anything your mother reckons is serious."

Ron grimaced looking over at Molly, "Learnt that the hard way."

**Dialogue set**

The others burst out laughing. "Poor Ron," chuckled Sirius.

**Dialogue**

Hermione chuckled softly. "Poor baby," she muttered pinching Ron's cheek. Ron sent a half hearted glare at her.

**Dialogue set**

"That's too much, Molly," said Arthur. "He was just joking."

However, Minerva shook her head, "Molly is actually right. She had so many kids with her and had Harry too who had to be kept safe. She wanted to have an extended security."

**Paragraph 4**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 5**

"That was nice of him," murmured Harry absent-mindedly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Poor Arkie, whoever he is," chuckled Remus.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"EWW!" cried the teenagers. Minerva was looking disgusted.

**End of dialogue set**

Everyone broke out into peals of laughter at this and it was quite some time before Snape could resume reading though chuckles still broke out here and there.

**Paragraph 6**

"Cool," muttered Sirius. "But, why exactly did you get to ride in a ministry car?"

This set the trio off again. Between laughter Harry managed to say, "Because the ministry thought that Sirius Black, a madman who had escaped from Azkaban wanted to kill Harry Potter – 'The boy who lived'." Everyone burst out with renewed laughter as Sirius huffed and pouted. And for added effect stuck out his tongue at his future Godson.

**Dialogue**

"That's the luxury that magic allows us to afford," remarked Dumbledore dramatically. Snape stared quizzically at his headmaster for a moment before resuming reading.

**Dialogue set**

Everybody, except the trio blanched. "It's no fun shopping, while you are surrounded by Aurors," moaned James. Sirius nodded balefully beside him.

**Paragraph 7**

Lily glared at Harry dangerously, "Harry James Potter, don't you go sneaking about in these troubled times. You were told to keep yourself safe by your Headmaster." Harry gulped and grimaced. It was tough not nice too face the wrath of a mother. "But you still do that anyways," sighed Lily. "I didn't except anything better with Potter genes in you." This time the glare was directed at her future husband who visibly cowered under the glare.

Both Ron and Hermione snickered at the unfortunate fate of the two Potters.

**Dialogue**

Alice huffed, "Like it is possible to time your shopping."

"Especially for someone like you," remarked Sirius slyly and was hit with a pillow thrown hard by Alice.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 8 first sentence.**

"You got a beautiful female auror for a guard, Godson?" questioned Sirius smirking at Harry. He tipped off his chair and fell as six…no…seven pillows hit him hard on the face. He was also awarded a particularly stern glare from his Head of the house. This caused the others to burst out laughing at poor Sirius's misfortune. After Sirius had managed to get himself off the floor, Snape started reading.

**End of paragraph 8**

"It's great of Hagrid to come as Harry's guard," remarked Remus smiling at the mention of their favorite gamekeeper.

**Dialogue set**

"Typical Hagrid," mused Frank.

Hermione grinned, "At times I believe he seriously underestimates his strength or maybe forgets about it." It led to renewed laughter across the room.

**Dialogue**

"Neither did we," commented Sirius happily. The others rolled at eyes at him.

"Thanks a lot for pointing out the obvious, Black," snapped Snape, "Now if you could just shut your trap up, maybe I can continue reading?" Sirius huffed and pouted but did not retort back.

**Dialogue set second sentence, fourth comma, first word**

Dumbledore smiled serenely, "I would, of course, trust Hagrid with my life. And with anyone else's too."

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 9 first sentence.**

The teenagers gasped. Even the Professors looked surprised. "Now that must be weird," said Remus his brows furrowed, "The Leaky Cauldron is never empty."

"You said it, Moony," agreed Sirius.

"The times must be really troubled," added Arthur also looking worried.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Maybe the people are worried as the Death Eaters have seemed to strike Diagon Alley too."

**End of paragraph 9**

"Or, more appropriately Harry's business," chortled Ron glancing at the raven-haired boy.

**Paragraph 10**

Sirius let out a cheer, "Finally good 'ol Diagon Alley."

Remus however, was looking thoughtful, "I don't think it is going to retain all its past or rather present glamour. Not in these troubled times." Sirius looked definitely let down.

**Paragraph 11 second sentence.**

'Told you," muttered Remus darkly.

Sirius huffed, "Do you always have to be such a Know-it-all?"

Remus grinned at his pouting friend. "Prat," he retorted.

**Paragraph 11 fourth sentence.**

Sirius scowled darkly.

**Paragraph 11 sixth sentence.**

"Must be selling some stupid objects, supposed to be protecting you," snarled Arthur. Molly patted his arm to calm him down.

**End of paragraph 11**

_**Cardboard sign**_

**Paragraph 12**

**Dialogue set**

"Idiot!" snapped Molly.

Harry was fuming, "Stop leering at Ginny, you oaf." Dumbledore gazed at Harry and smiled understandably.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

Ron grinned, "The midget had finally grown." He was awarded with one of Harry's death glares.

**Dialogue**

"They should be safe with Hagrid," muttered Lily worriedly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Remus was chuckling softly. "Poor Madam Malkin. She had to endure too many Pranks from Prongsie and Paddy."

The mentioned boys grinned widely. "My favorite was the time when Paddy turned all the robes Gryffindor red and gold. I didn't think she would ever let us in again," smirked James.

"Oh! She really liked me, mate," declared Sirius in a coquettish voice. This caused peals of laughter to break out again.

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue**

"Good idea," chuckled Frank.

**Paragraph 14**

"Why am I feeling as if this won't be good?" murmured Remus more to himself than to anyone else.

Sirius sniggered, "Because you are a prat?" Remus rolled his eyes at the sniggering dark haired boy.

**Dialogue**

"Definitely a prat," snapped Snape.

**Paragraph 15**

"Not going to work," murmured Molly.

**Dialogue**

"Be a little more polite, will you!" interrupted Sirius in a high shrill. The others doubled over in laughter.

**Paragraph 16 first sentence.**

The marauders groaned, "A Malfoy"

**End of paragraph 16**

James growled, "Don't you even think of hurting them."

Ron grinned, "Don't worry, Mr. Potter…umm... James, we were more than a match for him."

**Dialogue second comma, stuttered first word**

Snape stopped reading. A look of shock and sorrow was etched upon his face. Snape shot a furtive glance at Lily. A look of comprehension suddenly dawned on Hermione's face. She took the book from Snape's hands and completed the sentence,

**End of dialogue **

There were collective gasps at this and James and Sirius yelled in no uncertain terms what exactly they would like to do, if they get their hands on Malfoy.

It took almost half an hour to get them calmed down. Hermione handed the book back to Snape.

Lily knew that Snape was recounting 'that' incident in their fifth year, which had led to the break in their friendship. "It's alright, Sev," she said softly. "You didn't mean it." The Marauders were looking a little embarrassed too.

"We are sorry too, Lily, Sevvy," said Sirius seriously (A/N – forgive the pun).

"Yes, it was after all our fault," added James. Snape smiled at them gratefully and resumed reading.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 17**

Hermione was looking at her boys with adoration coupled with exasperation.

**Dialogue set**

"Stupid Git," muttered Lily in anger. "Hermione is worth ten of him." Hermione beamed at Lily.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 18**

**Dialogue**

Molly looked at the Trio puzzled, "You had attacked him before?"

"With good reason," replied Harry. "Well more than me, Ron and Ginny had." Molly looked shocked at this.

**Dialogue set**

James looked at his son in admiration. However, Lily looked worried, "It wasn't really wise to joke about such a thing, Harry." Harry managed a sheepish grin.

**Paragraph 19**

Sirius chortled," Dramatic."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

**Dialogue**

The marauders and Lily glared nastily at the book.

**Paragraph 21**

**Dialogue set**

Lily shifted her glare from the book to Harry. "You are just too much like your father. You just love to find trouble for yourself."

Harry grinned weakly, "Sorry. However, usually I do not go about looking for trouble. It's trouble that usually finds me," Lily continued to glare at her son but could not help her lips from twitching slightly.

**Paragraph 22**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"How dare she threaten my Godson," snarled Sirius. "And to think that I have spent my childhood with them."

Harry glanced at his Godfather. He really hated his family. Nevertheless, Harry knew that Narcissa Malfoy was not all bad. She was compelled to choose the Dark side.

**Paragraph 23**

**Dialogue set**

"Thank god that Hermione is sensible. They would have gotten into so much trouble with the ministry," said Alice looking over at the Trio.

**Paragraph 24**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Honestly," muttered Snape frowning. "That boy is too spoiled for his own good."

Dumbledore however was looking skeptical. "But his left sleeve… does that mean…" he mumbled softly. He looked over at the Trio for confirmation, who nodded. Dumbledore looked Angry and Disgusted, to say the least.

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

Lily glared, "Good Riddance."

**Paragraph 26**

**Dialogue**

"A what?" James questioned, surprised.

Lily tutted, "Honestly James, you should have taken Muggle Studies. A vacuum cleaner helps to clean away dust."

**Paragraph 27 second comma,**

Hermione snorted, while the others burst out laughing.

**End of paragraph 27**

"They did nothing," snapped Frank

"It was Mr. Malfoy's fault. He shouldn't have insulted Ms. Granger," added Minerva.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"These are the Malfoys, Hagrid. They don't think that way," remarked Arthur.

**Paragraph 28**

**Dialogue set**

"Why do they have to visit the best one the last?" whined Sirius.

"So that they get to spend more time there, Paddy," said Remus slowly as if explaining to a five year old kid.

**Paragraph 29**

Both James and Sirius let out a cheer.

**Dialogue set**

"Don't spoil their fun, Molly," moaned Sirius bouncing with excitement. Molly could not help but smile at his excitement.

**Dialogue**

"Must be GREAT!" remarked James also bouncing. Harry could not help smiling at the excitement his father and godfather were showing.

**Paragraph 30**

"Wow!" said the Marauders in awe. Even the others could not help but look impressed.

_**Sign on Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes**_

Everybody burst out laughing, including the professors. "Oh they are just brilliant," chortled Sirius wiping tears of laughter.

"Absolutely," James added.

It was quite a while before Snape could compose himself enough to resume reading.

**Paragraph 31**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 32 third sentence, first semi-colon;**

"Unfinished?" Molly looked Shocked. "Why and how?"

Harry had started laughing again, "Well, let's just say that they flew away, on their Brooms."

Molly rounded on Dumbledore, "Why did you let them, Professor?" Dumbledore shot a helpless look at the Trio.

Hermione answered, "Well, it was the ministry interfering. Headmaster was not there. But, they did nothing wrong."

Molly still looked shocked but somewhat relieved.

**End of paragraph 32**

"They are brilliant," remarked Frank.

Ron grinned, "This is just the beginning."

_**Name of product**_

**Paragraph 33**

_**Dialogue set: description of product**_

Minerva was impressed, "That is, quite a bit of extraordinary magic."

'And they managed to minimize the side – effects too." Dumbledore added.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34**

"Cool," muttered Sirius pushing his hair away from his eyes.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 35**

**Dialogue set**

"Isn't that risky?" Molly said worriedly.

"They sound sensible, Molly." Remus said soothingly.

**Paragraph 36**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue 37**

"Arthur would love those," chuckled Sirius. Arthur blushed a little.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 38**

**Dialogue set**

_**Name of product**_

**Paragraph 39**

"Well, they did say it was more serious," remarked Remus. "And don't even think of repeating that age-old joke, Paddy," he snarled at Sirius stuck out his tongue at him.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

"You taught them that?" asked Lily curiously.

Harry glared at his friends, "I was compelled to."

"Oh, you know you loved it Harry," answered Hermione. "In our fifth year, we stated the 'DA' – 'Dumbledore's army', to upgrade our defense skills. As Harry was the best in Defense, he was the one who taught us. There were students from all the houses, except Slytherin."

Lily and James looked proudly at their son.

**Dialogue set**

"The ministry does need some good people in it," muttered Frank leaning comfortably against Alice.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

"Quite handy," said Arthur impressed.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 41**

A few chuckles were heard across the room.

**Dialogue set**

"Lucky you," James said enviously.

"He deserved it," cut in Ron. "He gave them their start-up loan."

"Money really means little, Ron," said Harry smiling. "You know that they are as good as my brothers."

**Dialogue**

"Ever noble Harry," sniggered Ron.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

"What did you want to day dream about, Mione?" asked Harry slyly. He yelped as Hermione shot a stinging hex at him along with one of her death glares. But he continued to smirk. Alice noticed that Ron's ears had turned bright red and a tiny smile was playing at the corner of his mouth.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 43**

**Dialogue**

The girls giggled.

**Paragraph 44**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Wow, Molly. Your daughter is something," remarked Sirius in an awed tone. He just managed to get out of the way of a hex shot by Molly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Both Harry and Ron had identical frowns on their faces.

"But, isn't she too young to have a boy friend?" groaned Molly.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 45**

"How cute," cooed the girls. The boys rolled their eyes in apparent disgust.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Bad loser?" asked Remus curiously.

"He was," replied Harry. "Couldn't take it that Gryffindor defeated them in Quidditch."

"So Ginny's into Quidditch too?" Sirius questioned.

Harry laughed, "She is a damn good Chaser and a decent Seeker."

**Dialogue**

"That is an understatement," muttered Molly angrily.

"Not really," Minerva said gently, "your daughter has only had two boyfriends her entire life. I know girls who have had that many in a week or even at the same time."*

"Yeah," said Sirius, "some people will change boyfriend or girlfriend as often as they change their socks (sometimes more often)."*

The girls in the group and Minerva glared at him and James said, "You would know, wouldn't you, Padfoot?"*

"No comment," said Sirius grinning.*

**Paragraph 46**

This led to some renewed laughter.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"They were being a meanie," murmured Ron.

Hermione sniggered, "Poor darling!'. Ron, however, did not catch the sarcasm in her voice and rested his head on her shoulders.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Not very generous, are they," sniggered Sirius.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 47 second comma, eighth word**

'RON!' Molly glared. Ron smiled sheepishly at his mother.

**End of paragraph 47**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

"You tend to get wary if you are Fred and George's mother," said Harry laughing softly.

Molly groaned and hid her face in her hands.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 48**

"Maybe now we are going to know what that chapter's name was all about," muttered Snape.

"You remembered that?" Sirius asked.

"You mean to say that you didn't? remarked Snape sarcastically.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Must be up to nothing good," James said frowning.

Lily furrowed her brows, thinking, "Or maybe, he doesn't want her to know what he is up to. Maybe something to do with the task that Voldemort wants him to do."

"Lily is most probably right," said Snape. "After all Narcissa did not want her son doing, whatever it is that he has to do."

**Paragraph 49**

**Paragraph 50**

"You are going to go after him, aren't you?" groaned Lily.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Two idiots, against one sensible," smirked James. "Obviously they win."

Both Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

"For the love of Merlin! Not in Knockturn Alley!" exclaimed Lily**.**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"You should be a little cautious, you know," even James was starting to get worried.

"And Knockturn Alley is no place to be, at this time. Even under an invisibility cloak," said Minerva clutching her fingers together.

**Paragraph 54**

"It would be a dead giveaway," murmured Dumbledore. "Not just a bit."

**Paragraph 55**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 56 first comma,**

"And what exactly were you doing there?" Lily's eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Not exactly my fault," Harry defended himself. "My first Floo journey had gone wrong. I ended up there instead of Diagon Alley. But I was rescued by Hagrid," finished Harry dramatically.

Lily look a little relieved.

**End of paragraph 56**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"How?" James asked.

"Another creation of Fred and George's," replied Ron.

**Paragraph 57**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Great," exclaimed Sirius.

**Paragraph 58**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 59**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 60**

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

Remus paled a little at this name, but no one other than the Marauders and the Trio noticed this. Sirius squeezed Remus's shoulders comfortingly.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 61**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

"Wow. Malfoy Jr. certainly commands a lot of respect," remarked James running a hair through his messy hair.

Remus snarled, "And I would like to know why."

"He may have been marked with the Dark mark," commented Snape.

"Impossible," exclaimed James. "I know that Voldemort wanted him to get something done, but to actually make a 16 year old a Death Eater…"

Lily was looking worried, "You never know what that twisted person can do."

**Paragraph 62**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"That's unfortunate," mumbled Arthur.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

"Hermione!" both Molly and Lily glared.

**Paragraph 63**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Hermione glared at everybody as if daring them to call her stupid. Harry and Ron silently snickered.

**Paragraph 64**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 65**

Everyone burst out laughing at this, even Hermione. Now that she was reading it, it sounded pretty lame to her too. It was stupid to just barge in without a plan.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 66**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Well, I was right in that," Hermione smiled. "Ron couldn't have done it any better."

**End of chapter**

"I am surprised that Molly and Arthur actually brought that," said Remus smiling at the said couple.

"Well, this chapter is done." Said Snape. "Maybe we should eat our lunch and then continue reading."

Dumbledore summoned the House Elves for their lunch.

After everyone had eaten, they decided to continue reading and Sirius volunteered to read the next chapter.

*These lines weren't in the original story, but i decided to put them there because I thought it was ridiculous that they were complaining about Ginny having only two boyfriends that's not that many. As for Sirius's comment, it was one that I have made many times and it's true. Not putting anyone down who does this mind, but it is very true and I know many people that do so.


	9. The Clique

**Part 9**

"I never thought that I would get to see Mr. Black volunteering to read anything," Minerva commented smiling.

The others started laughing. Sirius scowled, "It is about my Godson and his friends, also it is pretty interesting, and it's not as if I don't read. I just prefer not doing it in front of everybody."

"So, we get to know about the one of the most well kept secrets of Sirius Black, one of the great Marauders," teased Lily.

Sirius huffed. "If you all have done with teasing me, please do shut up, I want to find out what happens next in my Godson's not so boring life," he said, grinning at the Trio. "The chapter's name is **Chapter Seven**."

"It's the club that professor Slughorn has. It's filled with his favorites," said Lily grimacing a little. "I guess, Harry going to be in it too."

Sirius grinned and started reading.

**Paragraph 1 first sentence.**

"It was pretty suspicious. But you didn't need to waste your holidays thinking about that, Harry," Remus said. "After all you could have done nothing to prove or reject your theories."

Harry grinned, "Couldn't convince my brains enough,"

"As if you have any," teased Ron punching him lightly.

**Paragraph 1 second sentence.**

James frowned, "Now that is a fact. He didn't sound as if he was up to any good."

**End of paragraph 1**

"Sorry, Harry. But you were getting pretty annoying," said Hermione looking over at Harry.

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"You were studying before school started?" James asked incredulously. "Even Remmy doesn't do that."

Hermione blushed a little.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"A shriveled-up arm? What's that?" Frank questioned curiously looking over at the Trio.

"It gives light only to its owner," explained Harry looking a little grim.

**Dialogue set**

Alice was looking a little indignant, "But that was obvious. At least it seemed so from his words."

**Dialogue **

Arthur looked over at his son, "I think you were too casual, Ron. Harry did have a valid point."

Ron smiled apologetically at his Father.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 2**

**Dialogue **

"Never underestimate a Dark Wizard's powers or even of his family's," McGonagall said darkly furrowing her brows.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 3**

James grinned, "I think, Harry has got it."

Snape however frowned, "And something tells me that his friends won't take him seriously."

Ron and Hermione smiled sheepishly.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"And it is true," murmured Lily sadly. "Even though the thing is pretty difficult to believe."

**Paragraph 4**

**Dialogue set**

Remus was looking thoughtful, "Actually, that is the only logical point against it."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Harry is right with his logic," said Dumbledore. "The thought did strike me too."

**Paragraph 5**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Then he would have gone before letting Madam Malkin fix up his robes again," said Lily glancing at the Trio.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 6**

**Dialogue**

"When are you ever?" Harry teased.

**Dialogue**

"I reckon I had forgotten that it is Voldemort that we were talking about," said Ron ruefully.

**Paragraph 7 first sentence.**

"The same my mum says to Sirius and me," said James grinning.

"But, we never bother to listen," added Sirius.

**End of paragraph 7**

**Dialogue**

"Poor Fleur. Ginny didn't really like her, did she?" said Alice her eyes twinkling a little.

Ron grinned, "She likes her ok now."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 8**

"Poor Molly," said Sirius laughing at Molly's obvious dislike of her daughter-in-law;

**Dialogue**

Harry glowered a little.

**Dialogue set**

Lily looked a little relieved.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Could be at Hogwarts or Hogsmeade," Frank suggested.

**Dialogue**

Sirius frowned, "Somehow I tend to agree with Fleur. That is, if she is still brooding about my death."

The others nodded.

**Dialogue**

The teenagers grinned, "That's tough to avoid,"

"Even I agree," added Minerva, much to the surprise of her students.

Dumbledore laughed, "Me too."

The others looked really surprised at this, as Dumbledore never spoke of his personal life, even something little like this.

**Paragraph 9**

The girls cooed.

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

The marauders and Frank sniggered.

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

Ron blushed scarlet, while the others burst out laughing, though Hermione was scowling a little.

"The stupid book had to mention that," mumbled Ron, glaring at Harry who was plainly trying not to burst out laughing again.

**End of dialogue set**

"Poor Ron," Lily muttered laughing.

**Paragraph 10**

"They can be a little cheerful," muttered James sounding indignant.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 11**

Lily looked a little annoyed. "My son can walk, you know," she said sarcastically.

"I thought you might be happy that Harry has proper security." Sirius sounded surprised.

Lily snapped, "Obviously I do. But there is no need to treat him like a kid."

Harry grinned at his mother.

**Dialogue first sentence.**

"Harry thinks the same too," sniggered Frank.

**End of dialogue**

"The Hogwarts Express!" The Gryffindor boys let out a cheer. Lily and Alice could not help joining in. The Hogwarts express was special to all of them, some way or the other.

**Paragraph 12**

"They will have to attend to their prefect duties though," murmured Arthur.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"As if that is ever possible with Harry was your friend," muttered Ron teasingly.

All he got for an answer was a swat from Harry.

**Dialogue**

"Obviously about Malfoy," said Snape grinning.

Minerva frowned, "He can be pretty adamant."

"No jokes about that," said Hermione in mock horror.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 13**

"Smart thinking, Harry," commented Remus grinning.

Frank sniggered, "At least he thinks. Not so much like our James."

"Thank God," Lily mumbled shuddering at the thought.

**Paragraph 14**

"Idiots," snapped Sirius.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"So Arthur did not really believe them," remarked Molly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Not very surprising, knowing that Mr. Weasely is the father of Fred and George Weasely."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"You took it very coolly, more than even I had imagined," said James glancing at Arthur in surprise.

The Trio grinned. After the things they had pulled, maybe this was not something very dangerous.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"He knows Harry as well as he does his sons," Minerva remarked grinning.

Ron chuckled, "Not really surprising."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Of course he did," Sirius mimicked Arthur.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 15**

**Dialogue set**

"I believe I will hold the same opinion that Ron and Hermione did," sighed Arthur.

**Paragraph 16**

"Told you,"

"But it is Voldemort. He can," Sirius practically whined.

"My future self probably doesn't think that," Arthur said grimacing.

**Dialogue set**

"That was a very valid point, Mr. Potter," Minerva commented smiling at her future student. Harry grinned back.

**Dialogue set**

"That was a good move," James said looking over at Arthur.

Dumbledore however was looking worried, "But, they might have missed something. It is not possible to know all the hiding places that a manor may have. Moreover, the Malfoy's manor is sure to have a lot of them.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Arthur grinned at Harry apologetically.

**Paragraph 17**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

**Dialogue**

Hermione sniggered, "He will surely look after himself, after he has finished saving the entire world."

Lily glared at her son disapprovingly. "He had to get this 'being too noble for his own good' thing from his father," and shot James a nasty glare.

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

**Dialogue**

"Harry and safe are opposite poles," commented Hermione.

"The same could be said for you, Mione," Harry retorted back.

**Paragraph 21**

**Paragraph 22 first sentence.**

"It's rude to stare," cried both Lily and Alice.

**Paragraph 22 third sentence.**

"Nobody would," muttered Snape icily.

Remus smirked glancing at Sirius. "Except some fools," he whispered to Snape.

**End of paragraph 22**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

Ron rounded on Harry, "Harry Potter, were you just staring at my baby sister?"

"Nope. Just admiring her hair. And not liking the fact that she had a boy friend," Harry replied smoothly. Hermione giggled.

The others did not know what to make of the banter and refrained from commenting.

**End of dialogue set**

"Cool," smirked Sirius but immediately quailed under a glare from Lily.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Neville Longbottom," explained Harry smirking.

"Our son," cried both Frank and Alice.

The other Gryffindors let out a cheer. Even the Slytherin could not help smiling at the obvious joy on their faces. After composing himself a little, Sirius resumed reading.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Luna Lovegood," Hermione explained.

"Ah. Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter," said Dumbledore.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"What interview?" Sirius looked up from the book.

Harry smiled, "Just one about Voldemort returning. The Ministry wouldn't believe it…."

"…so the interview had to be given in the Quibbler instead of the Daily Prophet," finished Ron.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Lily scowled, "Anybody would be, if they had half the school staring like maniacs at them."

"They are kids, Lily. They are just fascinated by Harry," Remus said comfortingly. Lily huffed but did not comment further.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"LITTLE, Harry?" said Hermione scathingly.

Harry grinned, "Of course it's little. Just a dozen Death Eaters chasing us, followed by Voldemort trying to kill me. As usual. Nothing out of ordinary."

The others burst out laughing, though Lily looked a little worried.

**Dialogue set**

"Why is he living with my mother?" Frank sounded confused and a little worried.

Harry took a deep breath. "Just after Voldemort fell, both of you were tortured into insanity by the Lestranges." Frank's face had turned ashen and he tightened his hold on Alice. Lily had started sobbing again while the boys were trying to blink back tears. Even Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling.

"But why us?" sobbed Alice.

"You both were brilliant Aurors, that's why," Hermione explained.

After everybody had composed themselves, Sirius started reading.

**Paragraph 23**

**Dialogue**

"His toad," said Ron grinning.

Harry chuckled, "He kept getting away."

**Paragraph 24**

**Dialogue**

"They really loved the DA," mused Harry apparently lost in the past,

Lily and James bestowed an affectionate smile on their son.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Didn't we all," muttered Ron smiling.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 25**

"Stupid girls,' muttered Alice. She seemed to have gotten over her shock.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 26**

"Not that cow," muttered Ron angrily while Harry and Hermione looked at him in amusement.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked concernedly.

"I think, you will get to know," smirked Harry.

**Dialogue set third sentence, third comma,**

"Don't you dare go about insulting my son," Frank said fiercely.

**End of dialogue set**

"They are two of the bravest persons I know," remarked Harry.

**Dialogue**

"You tell her, Harry," muttered James indignantly.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 27**

"Good riddance," muttered Alice.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Hermione beamed at Harry.

**Dialogue**

"Luna is nice," remarked Lily. "Even though she is a little weird."

"So was her father," chuckled Minerva.

**Dialogue set**

"Now that is not something good," Molly remarked looking indignant. "He sounds like a nice and brave boy to me."

**Paragraph 28**

"I don't think so," Minerva commented. "He can always take something else."

Harry smiled, "Neville is brilliant at Herbology and good at Charms too."

"Looks like he inherited his mother's talents," Lily said looking over at Alice.

**Paragraph 29**

"Maybe because we both were half bloods," Harry murmured.

"Voldemort is a HALF BLOOD?" cried Arthur.

Ron grinned at his Father, "Yes. His father was a muggle."

"A muggleborn?" questioned Molly.

"No, a Muggle," said Harry confirming Ron.

**Paragraph 30**

"You think too much, mate," remarked Ron a little wearily. The others nodded their agreement.

"But these were just random thoughts in my head," protested Harry. "I didn't know that they would actually put it in the book."

"But why think so much, at all?" questioned back Sirius.

"Can't help it, I guess," said Harry smiling sheepishly.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 31**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

The trio burst out laughing. "Typical Luna," Hermione said laughing.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Neat," chuckled Sirius.

**Paragraph 32**

"Boys," muttered Lily but could not help grinning at Luna and her Wrackspurts.

**Paragraph 33**

"The perfect prefects are back at last," teased James.

Ron glared at Hermione, "Thanks to Ms. Prefect."

"You are most welcome," Hermione snapped sarcastically. "At least I did my job."

"And as if I didn't," answered back Ron.

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"Sounds familiar," James and Remus smirked glancing at Sirius, who looked rather proud of it.

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 34**

"That just proves that he is up to nothing good," remarked Frank.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"RON!" Molly glared at her son. Ron visibly cowered on his seat.

**End of dialogue set**

Lily looked indignant, "He is a Prefect and he bullies the first years? This guy does need some serious lessons in manners and decorum."

"Not really his fault," Harry said laughing. "Family values."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Bloody Dolores Umbridge," murmured Harry softly.

"Or maybe being a Death Eater takes the charm out of being a Prefect," James said scathingly.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 35**

**Dialogue set**

Alice was chuckling, "Poor Girl."

"Or more likely My Poor Godson," muttered Sirius.

"And says this 'Sirius, the Lady Lover'?" teased Remus winking at James.

Sirius huffed, "Not when they are unable to get out a word in front of you, or are always giggling."

"Don't even remind me," groaned Harry a twisted smile on his face.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

_**Invitation **_

"Prof Slughorn!" moaned Sirius.

Dumbledore smiled, "I did warn Harry that this might happen."

"Didn't except it so soon," murmured Harry.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Poor Neville," chuckled Ron.

**Dialogue**

"You sure are persistent," said Lily looking at Harry with a half-exasperated and half-admiring look.

Minerva smiled, "He gets that from his father."

**Paragraph 36 fourth sentence.**

Harry groaned.

"It seems that little Harry had a girl friend," teased Sirius in a singsong voice.

Harry blushed scarlet.

**Paragraph 36 fifth sentence.**

"EWW. Poor girl. How did that happen?" Lily asked concerned.

"She deserved it," answered Ron smoothly. "She had betrayed the DA to Umbridge. It was supposed to be kept a secret."

Harry chuckled, "The jinx was one of our Hermione's better thinking. She had jinxed the list of names so that anyone who leaked the secret would be literally labeled…"

"…a Sneak," finished Ron.

"Wow," commented Lily looking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed scarlet, "Maybe it was too much…"

"It was absolutely brilliant," said Snape. "And as Ron said, she deserved it. She should have known better than to betray her friends."

**End of paragraph 36**

"Wicked Boy," grinned Hermione.

**Paragraph 37**

"Of course, he is," said Molly, rather sarcastically.

Lily grimaced, "After all, he is THE BOY WHO LIVED."

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 38 first sentence.**

"No need to be, Neville," Alice soothed in a motherly tone. "Prof Slughorn is quite ok."

**End of paragraph 38**

"Poor Gin," chuckled Hermione.

Ron grimaced, "Don't worry. You join the team soon enough."

"Then poor me," grinned Hermione.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 39**

"Stupid thing, really," muttered Alice.

Lily sighed, "I agree."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

Everybody chuckled at Poor Ginny's luck.

**Dialogue set**

"Stop drooling, Sirius," snapped James

"But I love pheasant," whined Sirius. "All this talk about food is making me hungry…again,"

Lily rolled her eyes and glared at the dark haired boy.

**Paragraph 43**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 44**

"Poor Belby," chuckled Arthur.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Wow!" muttered the Marauders. Remus had a half-hopeful, half-afraid look in his eyes. He didn't notice Lily watching him closely, noting his reactions.

**Dialogue**

"Uh oh! This is sure going to disappoint Slughorn," murmured Frank.

**Paragraph 45**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Poor Belby…again…" said James sounding indignant.

"That was rude of him. He can't help if his father does not get on with his uncle," said Snape in some anger.

**Paragraph 46 fourth sentence.**

At this, the mood sobered considerably and Frank had his arms around Alice again.

**End of paragraph 46**

"He does not need it," snapped Hermione. "No offense," she added looking at Frank and Alice, "But he is very brave and quite capable in what he is."

"None taken," Frank reassured her.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 47 first comma,**

"Bad bad comparison," muttered Sirius.

**End of paragraph 47**

**Paragraph 48**

**Dialogue**

"No. I don't," said Harry at the same time as his friends muttered, "Yes. He has."

Needless to say, that he got two rather frightening death glares.

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue **

"Nice answer, Ginny," chuckled Remus appreciatively.

**Dialogue set**

'Ginny is the best at that," chuckled Ron

Harry grinned wickedly, "As you would most obviously know."

"Obviously," added Hermione grinning. "Been at the receiving end too many times."

**Paragraph 50**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"I need to have a talk with mother," murmured Frank. "She has made the boy much too insecure."

"And the same goes for Petunia," snarled Lily. James scooted a bit away from her. "And you can be assured that mine will include quite a few hexes and curses."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue** **set**

"He has started to bore them again," said Remus with a grimace.

"And to think that I had ever wanted to be a part of the Slug Club," murmured Ron.

Harry smirked, "And we all know why." Ron flushed and smacked Harry hard on the head.

**Paragraph 52**

"Not really surprising," remarked Dumbledore chuckling.

**Paragraph 53**

**Dialogue set**

"Thank god," said James.

"Not really," said Harry, grimacing at the thought of what happened next.

**Paragraph 54**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Totally," said Sirius shaking his head.

"But he is a good teacher," James replied, albeit a little hesitantly.

**Dialogue**

"That's rather ridiculous," said Ron scrowling.

**Paragraph 55 second sentence, first pause…**

"Or rather an idiotic and nonsense idea," said Harry grimacing again.

"Not to mention stupid," added Ron chuckling.

Lily was starting to look worried, "Did something happen?"

"Something really bad and something I would never want to repeat again," replied Harry. "But something that seems funny, now that I look back at it."

**End of paragraph 55**

"Typical Gryffindor," muttered Snape.

The Gryffindors smiled proudly. Well, all except Harry who was still wearing a funny look.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"It was reckless to go in there alone, Harry," said Remus looking at the older boy in some exasperation.

**Paragraph 56**

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," muttered Harry.

"It wasn't that bad, mate," said Ron bracingly.

"Well yeah. Turned out alright. But still…" Harry trailed off.

"It seems you got caught by the Slytherins. However, that's not so bad. Sirius does that always," said Remus glancing slyly at the dark haired boy.

Harry grinned, "Yeah. But I don't."

**Dialogue**

"Ouch," Alice said wincing a little. "That must have hurt."

"Did. A lot." Replied Harry

**Paragraph 57 second sentence, second semi-colon;**

"That was indeed reckless," said Minerva weakly.

**Paragraph 57 end of second sentence.**

The boys sniggered. Minerva looked rather disapproving.

**Paragraph 57 third sentence.**

Sirius let down the book for a minute and mimicked vomiting. The girls looked slightly sickened.

**End of paragraph 57**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 58**

**Dialogue**

"Of course," said Ron grinning. "He is feeling so left out. Like anybody would like to invite him."

Hermione smirked, "This I agree to. Totally."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Same to you," said Sirius.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 59**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Want to make a list?" Hermione said sarcastically.

**Paragraph 60**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Don't you dare talk like that about Ginny!" both Ron and Harry bellowed in unison.

Molly was glaring at the book rather fiercely.

**Dialogue**

"It is better to be a blood traitor than a filthy Death Eater," Sirius growled.

Even Snape was looking angry. "I swear the Slytherin crowd becomes even more prejudiced in the future."

**Dialogue set**

"Whatever Slughorn likes, he won't like Death Eaters," Minerva said scathingly.

**Dialogue set**

"Serves Malfoy right," muttered Frank.

"But actually it is all Voldemort's fault," Harry said thoughtfully. The others turned to look at him. "His father became a death eater because he was afraid of Voldemort, and he could not help but become a death eater if he wanted to keep his family safe. In the end it all comes down to Voldemort."

"Harry is absolutely correct. The one to blame is Voldemort and his craving for power. Even the Death Eaters have suffered though they usually fail to understand it," said Dumbledore.

**Paragraph 61**

**Dialogue set**

"I somehow feel sorry for him. He maybe a prat but he is still a kid," said Lily with a weak smile. "He should not be thinking of things like that."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Like being a Death Eater?" Sirius snapped but his voice held less sarcasm than it had before.

**Paragraph 62**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 63**

**Dialogue set**

"Poor kid. He really has got the twisted view of things," murmured Minerva sadly.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"No. it does not," murmured Harry. The others noted the suppressed pain in his voice.

"What did he want to be done?" James almost whispered.

Harry smiled, "Sorry. You will have to read to find out."

**Paragraph 64**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 65**

"Oh no!" Lily squealed in terror.

**Paragraph 66**

**Paragraph 67 third sentence, first semi-colon;**

"Typical Goyle," muttered Hermione.

**End of paragraph 67**

**Dialogue**

"And that something is me," murmured Harry grinning a little.

**Paragraph 68**

**Paragraph 69**

_**Dialogue**_

Whatever Harry had been expecting (And that included yelling), he did not expect everybody to burst out laughing.

"Malfoy knows you really well, Harry," James said between laughs.

Harry grinned. He did not really mind them laughing at him. He was aware of his utter stupidity on that occasion.

**Paragraph 70**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 71**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 72**

"Now that is something he shouldn't have done," said James anger evident in his voice.

"Its ok, dad. It was Malfoy. He was supposed to do _something_." Said Harry.

Ron snickered, "We would have been rather surprised had he done nothing. Harry would have started thinking that this was another of Voldemort's tricks".

**Dialogue set**

**End of chapter**

"That's the end," said Sirius.

Lily was looking very worried. "But do you even get to the school?"

"Don't worry. I do," Harry reassured his mother.

Ron volunteered to read next and took the book.


	10. Congratulations, Snape

**Part 10**

He took one glance at the title and frowned. "You are not going to like this much," he said with a glance at the marauders.

He continued, "The title is **Chapter Eight**."

A look of comprehension had dawned on Harry's face. He smirked a little. He was eager to note the reactions of the Marauders, especially his Father and Godfather for this chapter.

"The title does not give much away, except that it's about Sevvie," mused Sirius plucking at the buttons of his robes.

"Is it any use telling you not to call me by that stupid name?" Snape was looking exasperated and a little worried about the contents of the chapter.

"No. No use. I am going to do it anyways," said Sirius grinning cheekily.

Snape grimaced a little and said, "Hope you still do that after reading this chapter. From Ron's tone, it seems as if the chapter will not add much, if any to my favor.

"Don't worry," said James adopting a comforting tone, "We took the news of your being a Death Eater quite well. This can't be any worse." He looked over at the Trio for confirmation, who simply shrugged.

"It is best to let Ron start reading. Then we can actually get to know things instead of just wasting time by playing a guessing game," Lily suggested somewhat snappishly. She wanted to know what happened to her son and his friends, not waste time guessing what happens next.

**Paragraph 1 first sentence.**

"Why not?" Sirius questioned rather childishly.

Harry grinned, "I think because I was hit with the full body bind spell." He could not help chuckling at this childish side of his godfather.

**Paragraph 1 second sentence.**

"Poor Harry," moaned Lily.

**End of paragraph 1**

"Not very likely," murmured Molly looking worried. "I or at least my future self tells him to stay safe and he lands into trouble before even setting foot in Hogwarts."

**Paragraph 2 first sentence.**

Ron looked up from the book, slightly sickened, "Did they have to mention that?"

**End of paragraph 2**

**Paragraph 3**

"Do you always think such depressing thoughts?" Lily snapped rounding on Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Well, that's maybe because I always seem to find myself in such depressing situations."

**Paragraph 4**

"I always had problems with the non-verbal spells," moaned Harry, while Hermione patted his arm sympathetically all the while stifling her laughter.

**Paragraph 5**

"He sure did that," murmured Ron grinning at the memory.

**Paragraph 6**

"That was the time when I felt the most helpless," muttered Harry.

**Paragraph 7**

"Tonks!" most of the people in the room let out a cheer. Lily face was regaining some of its lost color.

"Good old Tonks!" muttered Sirius chuckling with relief.

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue**

"That was really close," Alice remarked.

**Paragraph 9**

**Paragraph 10 second sentence.**

Remus laughed outright. "You are not the first one, Harry," he remarked glancing at his fellow marauders. "At least you had the sense never to do it again."

Harry smiled weakly, "Not really. Nevertheless, I was not caught. You could say that I exercised more caution."

"Or were merely lucky," muttered Hermione.

**End of paragraph 10**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 11**

"Not really trusting are you?" smirked Frank. Harry grinned.

"So would be you if had all the bones of your arm removed by a teacher trying to fix one broken bone," Harry explained grimacing slightly at the remembered pain.

"WHAT?" Minerva yelled. "A Hogwarts teacher did that? And who exactly was it?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart," replied Harry smirking a little in Hermione's direction whose face was tinged pink.

"That Hufflepuff idiot?" said Snape incredulously. "How did he manage to become a Hogwarts teacher?"

Ron smirked, "A lot can be achieved if are stealing the laurels of others and are able to do a good memory charm."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 12**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

"That was a weird Patronus," murmured Remus glancing at Sirius who was looking slightly panicked. After all nobody knew that three Marauders were illegal animagus. And Tonk's patronus seemed too much like a dog, which was Padfoot's form. Remus was brought out of his thoughts by Ron's voice as he resumed reading.

**Dialogue**

"What is your Patronus sir?" questioned Arthur curiously, though he had a fair idea of what it might be.

"It is a Phoenix," replied Dumbledore. "As most of you might have guessed," he added his eyes twinkling.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

Sirius started chuckling, "She didn't guess too badly. Harry does seem to have that tendency."

"After all I am your godson," Harry retorted with a tell tale smirk at Sirius.

**End of dialogue set**

"I must say, she sure knows her job," said Minerva approvingly.

Harry grinned, "Well, she is not Alastor Moody's favorite for nothing."

"Then she must be really good," Dumbledore acknowledged. Sirius looked rather proud of his cousin and her achievements.

The other Marauders also looked rather impressed.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"I attacked an auror? Why?" Dumbledore asked sounding surprised.

"'You had to," explained Hermione. "It was because Umbridge had come to know about the DA, and you had to keep Harry safe. You took the blame upon yourself and had to attack the aurors in order to escape."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 14 third sentence, end of parenthesis ()**

"Yup. She is," murmured Sirius fondly. "Always much too inquisitive for her own good."

Frank smirked, "She sounds like a rather perfect cousin of Sirius for me."

**Paragraph 14 seventh sentence, end of parenthesis ()**

"You sure can live up that guilt act, Harry," Ron groaned with a rather disdainful look at Harry. Harry at least had the grace to look ashamed.

**End of paragraph 14**

**Paragraph 15 third sentence.**

"Sorry," murmured Harry with an apologetic glance at Sirius.

"I am really getting tensed about her. This is so unlike her," said Sirius worry evident in his voice.

**End of paragraph 15**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

"Must be the additional security," said Minerva. "Though Hogwarts is always protected by more than gates and walls."

"It is?" Sirius was looking rather surprised at this piece of information.

James rolled his eyes, "Of course it is, you moron."

**Paragraph 16**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Don't be stupid, Harry," exclaimed Lily adopting a rather motherly tone, "You can't remain outside the castle at these troubled times. It's rather dangerous."

"I don't think anybody would let Harry stay outside, Ms. Evans," said Minerva soothingly.

"After all he is the 'Top Security' student," teased Alice smirking at her friend. Harry considered glaring at her but ended up chuckling, instead.

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 17**

"Oh no," moaned Snape. "Why did it have to be me?

Harry grinned, "My reaction was pretty much the same. But still it would be stupid to pass any judgments till both the books are done."

**Dialogue**

"Why are you being so rude to Harry, Severus?" said Lily looking over at her friend. "I know that James and you don't get on together, or didn't used to; but Harry's my son too. And we are friends, at least we were." The tone of hurt was evident in Lily's tone.

Severus was looking definitely uncomfortable. Taking pity on him, Harry said, "It is better if we don't question Prof Snape's actions till we finish reading the books."

"And he can hardly answer for something that he does in the future," added Hermione. Snape smiled at both of them gratefully.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Obviously safe from bodily harm but not from humiliation," said Ron lightly.

Harry sent a well-practiced 'quit speaking' look in his direction.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Her patronus changed? Is that even possible?" Frank asked looking around.

"An emotional upheaval can cause your patronus to change," replied Dumbledore worry etched on his face. "It is very rare but not unheard of."

**Paragraph 18**

**Dialogue**

Snape was literally whimpering. He could not believe that his future self had become so unfeeling.

"Sorry," Snape said glancing at Sirius. After all, he had taunted his cousin, even though it was his future self who did it.

"It's ok," replied Sirius. "Somehow we are the ones responsible for this. Maybe it was the feeling of hatred amongst us that did it."

"I agree with Sirius," commented James looking over at Snape, "somehow the cause of all this is our rivalry."

Snape smiled gratefully at the marauders for making him feel a little better.

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20 third sentence.**

"Told you," muttered Sirius twisting his face.

Minerva smiled, "But in that respect we are already changing the future. You are not only tolerating each other but are also defending one another."

"That's what we really wanted to happen. For the future to change, not only the events but also the persons must change," commented Hermione.

**Paragraph 20 fourth sentence.**

"No wonder you hate me," remarked Snape looking at Harry.

**End of paragraph 20**

Sirius chuckled, "It doesn't really surprise me. After all, we loathed each other."

"I think, it needs a tougher word than 'loathed'," said Remus sniggering at the duo.

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"But, that is so unfair," cried out Frank indignantly.

Lily sighed. "But something tells me that, my son will not let out the reason for this. At least, to Severus," Lily said resignedly.

**End of dialogue set**

"Oh shut up! It's not his fault!" Snape yelled, and realizing that he was actually yelling at his older self, turned faintly pink. The others burst out into peals of laughter at this.

**Paragraph 21**

"Did you have to be so much like me?" James questioned his son rather desperately.

Harry shrugged. "Not my fault. But many tell me that I am more like my mother, at least at times."

"Thank god for that," murmured Lily glaring at her future husband.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 22**

"Poor guy," sniggered Frank.

**Paragraph 23**

"I don't think Mr. Snape would allow you that privilege," said Dumbledore smiling at Harry. Harry grinned back. It felt good to see and talk to his headmaster again.

**Paragraph 24**

"I am impressed, Sevvie," Sirius said chortling, "You sure know who to stretch things on to their extreme."

"Well, I am most certainly not!" snapped Snape glaring at him.

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

"But, Tonks had already mended his nose," Molly said thoughtfully.

"But, he is most likely to have his face covered in dried blood," Minerva replied.

**Dialogue**

"A common enough occurrence with Jamie," said Sirius smirking.

"At least, I don't spend one hour in front of the mirror in the morning," James retorted glaring at his best friend.

Remus smirked. "You just spend about two hours in the evening," he added slyly. James huffed and contented himself with throwing dirty glances at his friends while the others burst out laughing at the marauder's antics.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 26**

"Hermione will obviously know what to do," said Frank.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

"Nick loves gossips," said James smirking.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

Sirius burst out laughing, "Your son sure loves to look brave, Prongsie."

"I am still there in the room, you know," murmured Harry. "Stop teasing me. This author is really freaking me out. I just do not know how she knows my thoughts. Creepy."

"And such wonderful thoughts they are too," Remus commented in a teasing tone.

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 27**

"Oh no!" groaned Lily. "He managed to miss his dinner."

Harry grinned, "At least, I got to have the puddings. Much better than nothing."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"My favorite," murmured Harry.

"And mine too," added Lily smiling at her son.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"I don't think that the students will fancy listening to me with hunger gnawing at their stomachs," muttered Dumbledore chuckling lightly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"So Hagrid's close to you guys then?" Alice questioned smiling at the Trio. Even they all liked and loved Hagrid a lot.

Ron smiled back, "He is."

**Paragraph 28 second sentence.**

"Professor McGonagall needs to loosen herself a little," murmured Frank almost to himself.

"You really think so, Mr. Longbottom?" Minerva smiled slightly at the young boy. Frank flushed darkly as he realized that the Professor has heard his comment.

The others started chuckling at poor Frank's predicament.

**Paragraph 28 fifth sentence.**

"What?" cried James and Lily. "That's really creepy. A divination teacher's prediction that led to our deaths."

**End of paragraph 28**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Not very surprising," murmured Snape. "People always search for some support source at times like this."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"No tact as usual," Hermione glared at Ron, though her lips twitched a little.

"And you love him for it," teased Harry grinning at his now blushing friends.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 29**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Not if it is a powerful curse," said Dumbledore. "Some old curses cannot be cured."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"And that means that everybody's going to use it," said James grinning.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Lily smiled, "Harry's going to be really surprised."

"Not to mentioned, shocked," added Alice.

"And if I am guessing rightly, then he won't just dislike the next announcement," groaned Snape, "He is going to HATE it."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 30**

**Dialogue**

"He just guessed," muttered Remus looking thoughtful. "And that means Severus's going to take over DADA."

"Sevvie's right. Harry's going to hate it," said Sirius grinning at his godson.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Obviously. It is Albus. He is bound to leave something out, which might cause a trouble," said Minerva glancing at the Headmaster.

Harry grimaced a little, "Well, I was really angry at this decision of Prof Dumbledore's. But then, he knew what he was doing."

"Only Harry didn't want to believe it," teased Ron.

**Paragraph 31**

"Well, there was," conceded Hermione.

Harry smirked, "At least, I didn't imagine that."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

"That was too much, Harry," Lily lightly scolded her son.

"Sorry," Harry muttered a little sheepishly. He grinned apologetically at Snape.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 32**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 33**

"He obviously thinks it is," murmured Arthur running a hand through his hair.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 34**

**Dialogue set**

Minerva rolled her eyes at the headmaster for his obvious choice of words.

**Paragraph 35**

"Like a true mate should," remarked Sirius.

"Or someone who just needs an excuse to skip his duty," snapped back Hermione.

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 36**

"Didn't stop him from laughing his head off today," murmured Harry darkly.

Ron chuckled, "Sorry. But the real thing sounded much funnier than the one you had recounted."

"Seeing that he had broken his nose and managed to humiliate himself, so obviously he was supposed to find it so funny, Ronald," snarled Hermione sarcastically.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 37**

"Now, I find that offensive," Ron, said glaring at Harry.

Molly smiled sweetly, "Well, you know, Pigs are rather cute." Stunned for a moment that his MOTHER would actually tease him, Ron just shook his head and resumed reading, in a hurry.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"But so do we," said Sirius stubbornly.

James nodded, "I have never felt any fear in saying his name too, and the same goes for Remus."

"It really makes more sense to just say the name," said Lily.

**End of dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"Hagrid's giant brother," explained Harry. "Or rather his half brother."

"He actually got a GIANT to stay with him?" Alice cried looking rather worried. The other girls in the room mirrored her look.

"He was quite alright, really," Hermione said hurriedly. This managed to calm them down a little, though the boys looked rather excited at the prospect of there being a giant in Hogwarts.

**End of dialogue set**

"Trust Albus to do something like that," said Minerva looking at Dumbledore and smiling.

**Dialogue**

"And called Hermione, Hermy," added Harry. This set them off again. Even Hermione couldn't help joining in. That name was rather funny.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 38**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 39**

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue**

**End of chapter**

"Oh no! He will be really upset," said Lily frowning slightly.

"That's an understatement," murmured Harry darkly.

"Well, that's the end of the chapter," said Sirius.

"Shouldn't we stop for the night?" Minerva suggested looking over at the headmaster.

"We can read another chapter and then rest for the night," replied Dumbledore smiling around at his present and future students.

Snape stretched a little and groaned, "Well, this chapter sure was enlightening. I finally manage to become a complete prat in the future."

"Don't worry. We won't let you," said James grinning. "So, who wants to read next?"

Dumbledore volunteered to read next and took the book from Ron.

"Well, the title is the same as the book's. **Chapter Nine**." At this Snape paled considerably, but no one other than the Trio noticed this.


	11. The Tutor

**AN: Thanks to all past and present members of the armed forces (whatever branch), and any future members. Thank you for helping us be and remain free. This chapter is dedicated to all who fell on this day thirteen years ago (except the terrorists, of course) and those who have fallen since. God be with you all.**

**Part 11**

"Fancy title," Sirius remarked, grinning. "Is it a one you adapted?" He questioned his godson, "Seeing that you are a half-blood and almost prince like." The last bit was accompanied by a smirk from Sirius.

Harry groaned, "I really don't know why you guys think that I wanted to adopt that title. Even Remus thought so." At Remus's surprised look, he explained, "Your future self."

"To answer Sirius's question, I did not adopt it," he added. "It belonged to someone else." He glanced at the slightly pale Snape out of the corner of his eyes.

Dumbledore caught the look but refrained from commenting and started reading.

**Paragraph 1**

"I shouldn't have been so hopeful," muttered Harry mock glared at Hermione but smiled on seeing her apologetic look.

**Dialogue**

"He is quite persistent too," sighed Minerva. "It is a miracle that you three got along together so well and for so long."

Ron smirked. "Well we learned to accept Harry's whims eventually," he teased. Harry smacked him hard on the head.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"They should stop doing that. It must be getting mighty irritating," snapped James glaring fiercely at the book.

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

Lily smiled, "That was nice of you, Ron."

"After all he loves his authority," murmured Hermione, loud enough for only Harry to hear.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"You will need them. If not to study, then at least for completing your homework," said Minerva in the similar lecturing way that Harry remembered from their Transfiguration classes in school.

**Dialogue**

"Typical of Hermione," murmured Ron darkly.

**Dialogue**

"And typical of Ron," Hermione retorted. Harry could not help chuckling at his friend's bickering even after all these years.

Even the others burst out laughing.

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"You do take your duties rather seriously," said Alice with a hint of a smirk on her face.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Way to go, Ron," cheered both James and Sirius but the former was quelled under a death glare from Lily. An equivalent glare from Minerva efficiently managed to shut Sirius up, as always.

**Paragraph 2**

"You obviously did," snarled Hermione with so much anger in her voice that the others stared at her in surprise. Ron for once had not retorted back and instead had his face in his hands. Harry was rubbing little circles on Hermione's back in order to sooth her.

"What's the matter with Hermione?" asked Lily softly looking at her son.

"You will get to know soon enough," replied Harry. "And stop being angry on Ron, Hermione. It has been a long time ago. It seems pointless to argue or even get angry over it now," he continued with a slightly sterner voice. Hermione shot an apologetic glance at Ron, who nodded slightly before smiling.

**Paragraph 3**

"Nothing, compared to what was about to come," remarked Ron. He had regained some of his lost color.

**Dialogue set**

"Nobody usually does," said Sirius smirking at James and Remus. After all, the marauders had planned some of their better pranks during this class.

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"You seriously lack in table-manners, Ron," Molly scolded lightly.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 4**

"You should go and explain this to him," said Minerva looking over at the Trio.

Harry grinned, "We did."

**Paragraph 5**

**Paragraph 6 first sentence.**

"Obsessed," murmured Sirius softly.

**End of paragraph 6**

**Dialogue set**

"That is very true. N.E.W.T transfiguration is really tough," said Frank.

**Paragraph 7**

**Dialogue **

"So, he takes after me in that," remarked Alice grinning. Frank grimaced slightly. After all, Transfiguration was one of his favorite subjects.

**Paragraph 8**

"'You really need to have a talk with your mother, Frank," Remus said worriedly. "She seems to be alright, but manipulates your son too much."

**Dialogue**

Dumbledore chuckled. "This is one of the rare cases. You hardly ever compliment anyone and much less outside the class," he said looking over at the Transfiguration teacher.

**Paragraph 9**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"It's not!" snapped Alice looking angry.

Hermione nodded. "Charms is a great subject and dead useful."

**Dialogue set second sentence, first comma,**

"I never knew that," said Frank incredulously, chuckling a little. "That why she always hated that subject."

**End of dialogue**

**Paragraph 10**

The trio burst out laughing at this. The girls were seriously obsessed with Firenze. Minerva looked at the book in obvious disgust.

**Dialogue**

"Well, Divination is just pretty much guesswork," said Minerva rather fiercely.

"But even then true prophecies do exists, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Though, more often than not, it remains upon the persons mentioned, if they choose to fulfill the prophecy."

**Paragraph 11**

**Dialogue set**

"Yes. It was," muttered Harry, smiling slightly as he remembered the fighting match between McGonagall and Umbridge regarding this particular ambition.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That shouldn't be any problem," murmured James looking rather ecstatic. After all, it was even his life's ambition to become an auror after finishing his schooling. And it felt good to know that even his son might be able to pursue that dream.

**Dialogue set**

"Fulfilling his duties as the quidditch captain," said Sirius grinning. He was really a Quidditch maniac, though not as much as James, who was currently bouncing slightly on his was earning him somerather well placed death glares from Lily, which he was ignoring for once.

**Paragraph 12**

**Dialogue**

Remus grinned, "You're rather quick in counting that. Reminds me of someone." He glanced slyly at Sirius who grinned rather proudly.

Minerva grimaced a little. "And we all know what exactly they are used for. Although it's not exactly the only periods they use."

Dumbledore chuckled, while the marauders smiled sheepishly at their Head of the House. After all, they planned most of their pranks in the classroom.

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

James frowned. "She must be good. But there might be someone better than her," he murmured thoughtfully, most likely to himself.

"Told you, he's obsessed," Remus whispered to the Trio, while Lily groaned, apparently at her future husband's unhealthy obsession.

**Dialogue**

Ron frowned and visibly blanched at this statement.

"She was just making a point, Ron," said Harry catching the frown on Ron's face.

**Paragraph 14**

**Paragraph 15**

"Severus's first DADA class!" murmured Lily smiling over at her friend.

**Dialogue**

"But that's too much," Alice cried indignantly. A glance around told that her term mates thought the same.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Something, I don't really doubt," said Remus smiling at the now grinning Snape.

"Obviously, I will," he said with his usual sneer. "I need to make sure, that they do the thing right."

**Paragraph 16 first sentence.**

"Can't you do anything about your hair?" Molly asked looking at him.

Snape grinned, "Contrary to beliefs, I do shampoo my hair regularly. At times even twice. But it does not help."

"Maybe, we should stop calling you a greasy git...,"said James

"…and just call you a git," finished Sirius grinning.

Snape snarled at the two marauders but could not help grinning. "That's alright. After all the two of you are no less than prats yourselves."

**End of paragraph 16**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 17**

"Creepy," murmured Molly looking faintly disapproving. "After all you are going to teach children there," she said defensively looking over at Snape.

"But, Ms Prewett, the children need to know what they are up against. At least, in the light of recent events," Dumbledore said. "The situation sounds even worse than it is now."

"It was," Harry confirmed with a grim smile.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

"No wonder," sneered Frank smirking at the greasy haired boy, who smirked back.

**Dialogue **

"Five teachers in five years," remarked Lily, "Rather incredible."

"Not to mention, irksome," added Hermione.

_**Harry's thoughts**_

Sirius grinned. "The animosity does run deep," he said in the annoying singsong voice.

**Dialogue set**

"And which you will try and make sure they work hard to achieve," said Arthur in an exasperated voice. "Though, I dare say, it would be the right thing to do."

"Well, N.E.W.T. is supposed to be tough, after all they help decide your career," said Dumbledore.

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue set**

James frowned. "I think Snape has got the gist of the thing, right. To fight the dark arts, you have to know and understand the dark arts."

"I never thought I would see James praising Snape," teased Remus smirking at the duo.

**Paragraph 20**

Snape was looking a little uncomfortable.

"I won't disagree that I love the dark arts," he muttered. "But purely on an academic basis," he added hastily at the shocked looks on his friend's faces.

**Dialogue**

"Those pictures were almost too much descriptive," said Hermione shuddering.

"But essential," Minerva put in. It pained her to see the children being subjected to the extreme horrors of the dark arts even before achieving the mental stability to do so.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"'He has killed enough to form an army of them," Dumbledore remarked disdainfully.

**Paragraph 21**

**Dialogue**

"The opposite side has no warning about the spells you cast," said Remus in the tone Harry had often heard him use, during his time as their DADA professor.

"Know it all," murmured Sirius murmured under his breath.

Remus smirked, "Better than being Mr. Ignorant, Paddy."

**Paragraph 22**

**Dialogue**

"I won't like the answer, though it is absolutely correct," said Snape with an apologetic glance at Hermione.

**Dialogue set**

"I must have managed to anger you a lot, if you really hate my son so much," said James looking at Snape in some apprehension.

**Paragraph 23**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 24 fourth sentence.**

"Really unfair. Even for me," Snape muttered. He was starting to look depressed yet again.

**End of paragraph 24**

**Paragraph 25**

Ron glared at the book. "Obviously, it was difficult. After all, it was the first time and I am no Hermione," he snapped.

"It does take some time to do it properly," said Dumbledore in a kind voice.

**Dialogue**

"You are being rather unfair, Severus," Alice remarked. "At least he attempted to."

Snape grimaced. "I did admit that I have become a prat in the future."

"Maybe due to a lot of faults on our part," said Remus glaring at his fellow marauders, daring them to oppose him. However, much to his surprise, both James and Sirius simply nodded.

**Paragraph 26**

"Not good at all," muttered Minerva softly.

Sirius grinned, "Especially as the teacher is Sevvie."

**Paragraph 27 first sentence.**

"Sorry." Harry grinned slyly.

"Something tells me, that you do not really regret this," said Remus grinning.

**End of paragraph 27**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Lily gasped, looking rather shocked. James glanced at his son incredulously. "You did not really say that!"

"I did," Harry, muttered sporting a somewhat impish grin. "Though I didn't really think before saying that."

"Like father, like son," remarked Snape smirking but surprisingly his voice held no malice, rather laughter was evident in his tone.

**Paragraph 28**

Lily scowled. "His friends must have found it rather funny and cheeky." She sounded disapproving but Harry noticed that her lips were twitching.

This was not lost on Sirius. "You are actually impressed, Lils?"

Snape looked a little hurt and confused. Lily smiled at him and said, "Well, it does require courage to talk back to Severus."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"It actually was," chuckled Minerva. "Though obviously not right or wise to do," she added as an after note.

Harry glanced at the Transfiguration teacher in shocked surprise. He had never thought that Minerva McGonagall could approve of something like this.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"It is the truth," muttered Snape glaring a little in Harry's direction. Harry smirked.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"I think, Harry has managed to get a rather decent picture about facing Voldemort," said Dumbledore.

Ron grinned, "Not that he had any choice. He had to."

"Obviously, he didn't," said Lily glaring a little in Dumbledore's direction.

**Paragraph 29**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 30**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"He was alright," said Hermione.

Harry grimaced recalling a certain incident. "Obviously better that some," he said shuddering.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 31**

_**Note from Dumbledore**_

"You enjoy Acid Pops?" said James, looking over at the headmaster in confusion.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I do. But I think this is the password to the gargoyle."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"They will simply reschedule it," said Frank in a morose voice.

**Paragraph 32**

**Paragraph 33**

Dumbledore stared at the students. "This is the longest we have managed to read without interruption. I thought that maybe you all have dropped off to sleep," he remarked jokingly.

"The paragraphs are rather too descriptive. Nothing much to comment on," said Remus grinning at his Headmaster.

**Dialogue**

"He reminds me a little bit of Percy," murmured Ron. Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

**Paragraph 34 first sentence.**

James sniggered, "Not really very flattering."

**End of paragraph 34**

"Obviously," murmured Harry with obvious distaste. Lily looked over at her son. It was obvious that he hated being the centre of attention.

**Paragraph 35 fifth sentence.**

"It must be Amortentia," exclaimed Lily. "Harry can smell the things that he likes the most."

James looked over at his future wife in awed appreciation.

**End of paragraph 35**

"It did have that effect on people," muttered Hermione.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Apparently, because I wouldn't have let him," said Snape smirking a little.

Harry grinned, "No doubt about that."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 36**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 37**

Snape frowned, "Most probably it is Veritaserum."

**Paragraph 38**

**Dialogue**

"Wow!" exclaimed Sirius looking over at Snape. Snape grinned.

"Both Lily and Snape have always been exceptionally good at Potions," said Minerva smiling.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 39**

"You really love answering questions, don't you?" Sirius was sounding rather incredulous. Not even Moony is so obsessed in answering questions.

Hermione blushed a little. "'Well, it has just become a habit, I guess." Ron and Harry sniggered.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 40**

"And why exactly were you doing that?" questioned Lily apprehension flooding her.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "We were trying to question Malfoy about something. We needed to impersonate as Slytherins, to be specific, Crabbe and Goyle."

Alice glanced at Hermione, "And what about you?"

Hermione grimaced, "I accidentally managed to use cat hairs. And obviously the results were horrendous."

The others burst out laughing at this.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That's really high praise, coming from Slughorn," muttered Molly grinning at Hermione.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Sirius looked over at Hermione with a flicker of smile, "You really have unique tastes."

"Well, that's Hermione for you," said Harry with a proud smile at his friend.

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Not likely," muttered Ron grinning. Hermione stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 43 first sentence.**

"WHAT!" a unison cry went about throughout the room and almost everybody were looking both shocked and incredulous. Dumbledore however was chuckling softly.

Hermione turned pink. Harry and Ron were roaring with laughter.

**End of paragraph 43**

**Dialogue first sentence.**

Harry looked at Ron and snickered. "I do believe that he was feeling jealous." Ron flushed darkly.

"Obviously, he would think something stupid like that," returned Hermione vehemently.

"I am sorry, but you were being stupid Ron," said Lily softly. "It is rather obvious that he thinks of Hermione as his sister."

**End of dialogue**

**Paragraph 44**

Harry smirked again and this time earned a smack from Ron.

**Dialogue set**

"It is very true," muttered Dumbledore his eyes clouding up. Snape looked a little disturbed.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue sixth sentence, first quotation mark"**

"Liquid Luck," both Lily and Severus gasped their eyes wide with wonder.

James looked dubious, "It actually makes you lucky?"

"Oh yes. It does," confirmed Snape. "But too much of it can be harmful." He added guessing James's next question.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 45**

"Obviously," snapped Snape.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Quite an obvious question," said Minerva.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"It actually works," mumbled Sirius as if he did not believe it until now.

Harry grinned, "It does."

**Paragraph 46**

**Dialogue**

"That's just great. You can plan the best of pranks without having any fear of having caught," murmured Sirius rather dreamily. The girls glared at him rather evilly.

**Paragraph 47**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"That's only fair," said Lily still glaring at Sirius who was starting to look a little apprehensive about it.

**Dialogue set**

"But that potion is fairly dangerous," murmured Molly looking a little anxious.

**Paragraph 48**

**Paragraph 49 second sentence.**

At the description of the book, Snape's discomfort was growing as his fears were starting to be proved.

**End of paragraph 49**

**Paragraph 50**

**Paragraph 51**

_**First instruction from Prince.**_

Snape let out an audible gasp. The others looked at him in surprise.

Snape muttered glumly receiving an encouraging nod from Harry's direction, "I may as well say it. Well, I think Harry was given my potions book…" He trailed off noting the look of slight interest on the other's faces. He took a deep breath and continued, "And I am the Half Blood Prince."

His confession was met with shocked silence. "But, why such a title?" Lily questioned softly, having gotten out of her stupor first.

"My mother's title is Prince, and I am a Half-Blood," he replied.

"Wow!" muttered Remus "It seems as if you have a lot to do with this book."

Hermione grimaced a little. "He does," she murmured.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

**Paragraph 54**

**Dialogue**

"He is going to get that bottle," said Lily with decided firmness. "If I trust anyone's potions abilities to the hilt, it is Severus's."

To her surprise, both Sirius and James nodded.

**Paragraph 55**

**Paragraph 56**

"Wow. You really do your things well," said Alice admiration evident in her voice. Snape smiled in thanks.

**Paragraph 57**

"Yes," muttered almost everyone.

**Paragraph 58**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Sorry," muttered Hermione to Harry, who just grinned and waved away the apology.

**Paragraph 59**

**Paragraph 60**

"My fault," said Snape.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 61**

**Dialogue set third sentence.**

"Thanks to you," said Harry beaming at Snape.

Snape grinned back, "Well, you took the danger of actually following my steps. So the credit goes to you."

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 62**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Smart move," muttered Frank.

**Paragraph 63**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"But he dared to take a chance," said Ron looking at Hermione.

Hermione huffed, "I did say sorry."

"Not required," said Harry with a glare in Ron's direction. He knew that it was not Hermione's fault.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"You fancied my sister already?" cried Ron incredulously.

Harry grimaced, "I didn't know that, Honestly." He added on seeing the disbelieving look on Ron's face.

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 64**

"What?" Arthur questioned looking worried.

"You will get to know later in the book," replied Harry. "It would be difficult to explain it now. But it had to do with Voldemort's diary. " Both Arthur and Molly looked even more anxious at this.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 65**

**Dialogue**

"Won't do that," said Minerva chuckling.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 66**

_**End of chapter**_

"Well, that proves that it is mine," said Snape with a sign.

"But, I believe this book is more about the Half Blood Prince than you," said Lily looking meaningfully at Snape.

"I quite agree with Ms. Evans. However, that is the end of the chapter. I think we ought to retire for the night," said Dumbledore.

The others agreed as they were feeling rather tired too.

The next morning, they all woke rather early. After finishing their breakfast they sat down to read and Minerva volunteered to read the next chapter.

**AN2: As to the subject of whether or not Harry cheated by using that book, here's my take on it. I see it as Harry having a sort of tutor (hence my title for this chapter). Tutors show people a new way to solve problems or to look at things and it is not cheating to use those ways. Nor do you need to inform your teachers that you have a tutor unless he or she asks.**


	12. Humble (And Insane) Beginnings

**Part 12**

"Do we have to keep our mouths shut?" questioned Sirius rather desolately. He knew that Minerva hated interruptions of any sorts. Minerva glared at Sirius but started chuckling at the puppy-eyed look that he was giving her.

"Well, if you stop speaking, then I may have to think that the world might be coming to an end," said Minerva smiling at her student.

Remus guffawed, "I doubt even that could make Sirius shut up." Sirius looked rather proud of himself at this declaration.

"Well, I agree. Anyways, the chapter is **"Chapter 10**." Read Minerva sounding rather confused.

A look of comprehension dawned on Dumbledore's face and he passed a questioning glance at Harry, who nodded. Though Dumbledore did not know exactly, but he had a fair idea what this chapter might contain.

"What is it, Professor?" questioned Remus noting the exchange between the Headmaster and Harry.

"You will get to know soon," said Dumbledore chuckling. "And you will find things really educational and if I dare say, interesting."

Minerva frowned. "Well, let me start now, Albus," she snapped.

**Paragraph 1 first sentence.**

"Sorry," mumbled Harry glancing at his friends.

Ron reached over and patted him on the back. "Well, it's ok, mate. After all, you did try to share it with us. Not your fault, that I couldn't and Mione wouldn't.

**Paragraph 1 third sentence.**

"Not to Prof Slughorn," muttered Lily grinning.

"He would probably think that you were just helping a friend," said James, who was actually better off for this.

**End of paragraph 1**

**Paragraph 2 first sentence.**

"Professor Sevvie," chanted Sirius and more surprisingly, Ron joined in. Snape directed his best death glare at both of them.

**End of paragraph 2**

"That's really great," said Alice looking in admiration at Snape.

Snape grimaced. "Well, not all of them. Some spells I am not at all proud of," he confessed softly.

**Dialogue set**

Snape glared at Hermione, who flushed a brilliant shade of red, while the dark-haired Marauders rolled about laughing.

"Stop it guys," said Remus trying his best not to laugh. "We all know that Snape is anything but like a girl." At this, he could not help himself but joined in the laughter with his friends.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 3**

"Like someone we know," said James smiling cheekily at his fellow dark haired Marauder.

Sirius glared at his best friend. "Like you are any better," he snarled.

**Paragraph 4**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Great friends," said James and Sirius in unison.

"Tell that to me," Ron mumbled. "Hermione would have anyways stayed up for studying." Hermione gave Ron a look that sent him scurrying to the other end of the room for cover. The others burst out laughing at this, while Harry managed to drag Ron back to their couch.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 5**

"She really is nutters," mumbled Alice."Sorry Professor," she added catching Minerva's disapproving look.

**Dialogue set**

"She might be nutters, but at times she does make sense," Harry whispered to his friends with a meaningful smile.

**Paragraph 6**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That Brass Knocker is pretty cool," said Sirius animatedly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Maybe that is the reason that Mr. Black makes it a point to knock at least for a whole minute after I give him permission to enter."

**Paragraph 7**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Lily sighed, relieved. "At least, my son knows his manners," muttered Lily glaring at the future father and godfather.

"We know our manners, too" said James sounding hurt. Lily rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

**Dialogue**

"With already a detention," said Minerva chuckling. Harry managed a little smile.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Obviously," said Remus with a wide grin on his face. "After what he has to put up with us, a single detention would be a child's act."

Snape mock-glared at the marauders, "Wonder why don't I doubt that," he said rather sarcastically. The marauders smiled guiltily at him.

**Dialogue**

"Told you," muttered Frank glaring at Dumbledore, as if blaming him for his unfair decision. Dumbledore looked rather taken aback but nevertheless smiled at his student.

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"I guess the lessons will mostly be theory rather than practical," said Dumbledore.

"That's boring," Sirius whined childishly.

Harry sniggered at his godfather. "Not at all. It was rather interesting," he said with a grateful look at Dumbledore.

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"I rather miss Fawkes," mumbled Harry softly. Remus's werewolf hearing caught the words, but he did not comment on them. Something in Harry's voice told him that he did not want to let the other's hear him. Nevertheless, Harry's words made him dread about what came further in the book.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue set**

"Sorry," said Harry to Dumbledore. His words struck him as rather rude, now that he was hearing them again.

Dumbledore looked understanding. "It's the least I expected from someone with a predication as yours. So, it's ok."

**Dialogue set third sentence.**

"Was that even English," mumbled Sirius grumpily.

Snape smirked, "Apparently. But maybe not for someone with brain the size of a pea."

"Better than having greasy hair," countered Sirius grinning at his dark haired rival.

**End of dialogue set**

"Only you can think of something like this to say," Minerva said in a scolding voice glaring slightly at the headmaster.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Really modest," said Frank chuckling.

Arthur smiled, "It might be hypocrisy otherwise."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 9**

**Dialogue**

"After his experiences with that thing, he is bound to be," said Ron looking over at his blushing friend.

Hermione chortled. "Especially with the last one belonging to Prof. Snape."

Both James and Snape grimaced. One for himself and the other for his son.

**Paragraph 10 third sentence.**

"The fifth year incident," Harry leaned over and murmured to the marauders. James and Sirius looked at him apologetically. Neither was proud of that particular one, though it seemed like a good idea at that time.

**End of paragraph 10**

**Dialogue**

Most of the persons burst out laughing at this.

"A true Marauder's son," said James looking rather proudly at Harry, while Lily looked positively distressed at the thought.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set third sentence.**

"What's the point in that?" Molly looked inquiringly at Dumbledore.

"Maybe something that Harry should know," replied Dumbledore. "That might help him against Voldemort."

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 11**

The girls winced a little.

**Dialogue**

"That's so nice of you," cooed both Lily and Molly. Harry blushed furiously.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 12**

**Dialogue**

"By doing something rather stupid," mumbled Harry.

"HARRY!" Lily cried out in a scolding tone, looking very surprised.

"Sorry, Headmaster," apologized Harry glancing at Dumbledore. "But maybe you will get to know later, the reason for my comment."

Dumbledore looked over at Harry and smiled softly, albeit a little sadly.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 14**

"Must be fun to do that," murmured Sirius staring at the book wistfully.

"Must try and keep my Pensive away from the marauders now," Dumbledore leaned over and whispered to Minerva. "Though I doubt that would help," he added in an undertone.

**Paragraph 15 second sentence.**

James felt his own glasses desolately.

**Paragraph 15 fourth sentence.**

Hermione and Lily burst out laughing at this.

**End of paragraph 15**

"Too brisk," murmured Harry remembering the speed with which they had to follow.

**Paragraph 16**

"Funny names," murmured Remus.

**Paragraph 17**

"Sounds like a pretty town," Molly said smiling dreamily. She loved the countryside and from what the book says, it seems that she gets to live in one.

Harry smiled. "It sure was. At least the town of Little Hangleton was, or seemed to be."

**Paragraph 18 third sentence.**

"Makes sense actually," said Arthur. "Even if you don't want to apparate directly into the house, at least you can do so near it. If it is possible."

Sirius nodded all too eagerly. "Then my poor Godson would not have had to tire himself out by all that walking."

"It's Harry we are talking about, Paddy, not you," said James smirking at his friend, who scowled darkly and pouted.

**End of paragraph 18**

"A wizard's house, then," said Arthur.

"Isn't that a little obvious," said Sirius a little sarcastically. "I mean if Dumbledore is wanting to show Harry something to do with Voldemort, it obviously has to be someplace magic."

"Not necessary, Mr. Black. After all Voldemort was brought up in the muggle way," said Dumbledore smiling benignly at the look of shocked surprise on his student's face.

**Paragraph 19**

**Paragraph 20 fourth sentence.**

"Now that's positively creepy," Lily murmured shuddering a little.

Harry grinned at his mother. "It was," he agreed. "Especially knowing that it actually had people living."

"And he made it sound even creepier when he was recounting it to us," grumbled Ron glaring at Harry.

**End of paragraph 20**

**Paragraph 21 first sentence.**

"Smart of him," said Sirius seriously **(A/N – No pun intended)**

James stared worriedly at Sirius. "I never thought that I would ever hear Sirius being serious about anything," he whispered to Remus.

**End of paragraph 21**

"That's gross," Lily, Alice and Molly all but yelled. Even the boys had looks of revulsion on their faces.

**Paragraph 22**

A murmur of chuckles went up in the room.

_**Dialogue**_

**Paragraph 23 first sentence.**

There were collective looks of revulsion across the room.

"And we teased Sevvie for his greasy hair," Sirius whispered to his friends.

**End of paragraph 23**

"Probably safer to do so too," said Frank. "It looks like a dwelling of a dark wizard."

"Though not a rich one," piped in Sirius, frowning.

**Dialogue**

_**Dialogue**_

**Dialogue**

James glowered. "Well, he is being rather thick in the head now. That man is speaking clearly enough."

"Maybe in another language?" Lily murmured. "But, that's stupid…." she trailed off.

**Paragraph 24**

A sharp intake of breath was heard across the room. The trio were the only ones who looked relaxed.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 25**

"Parseltongue," Snape muttered under his breath with a startled glance at Harry.

**Dialogue**

"What?" James's face looked ashen. "How on earth can you understand Parseltongue? And isn't it considered to be dark."

"There is nothing like Dark Magic, Mr. Potter." said Dumbledore. "It really depends on the wizard who uses it."

Harry smile thankfully at Dumbledore. "And this gift is with regards from Voldemort. It was transferred on the day he cursed me."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 26**

"One of the rare times when I feel sorry for a ministry official," garbled Sirius.

Alice chuckled slightly. "Fancy facing a mad bloke speaking Parseltongue, and having no idea that he is doing so."

**Dialogue**

The girls grimaced.

"Well, he can be thankful that it wasn't anything more," said Minerva glancing up from her reading.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 27 second sentence.**

Sirius laughed aloud. "You do have a weird imagination, Harry. Weird, but great."

"Thanks." Harry beamed at his godfather.

**End of paragraph 27**

"Mental," mumbled Molly looking troubled.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Thank god," said Alice with a relieved expression on her face. "At least this man speaks English."

"Not much to thank about, if he is anything like Morfin," Lily pointed out.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"He did make his presence known," said Lily sullenly. "Not his fault that the idiotic boy spoke only Parseltongue."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"They are not," bellowed the Marauders and Snape.

Ron was glowering. "The muggles are gods compared to filth like you."

Minerva noted the resentment among her students with some pride. However, she resumed reading before the matter went out of hands.

**Paragraph 28**

_**Dialogue**_

"Hopefully, he listens to his father," murmured Molly.

**Paragraph 29**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"What's that have to do with anything?" James said angrily. "Being a pureblood doesn't mean anything special."

"For some it does, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore placidly.

"Well, it shouldn't. It makes no difference at all," said Sirius with a fierce determination seldom visible on his face.

**Dialogue**

Mine too," Sirius mumbled cooling down a little.

Remus snorted. "Lucky guy. Sirius respecting someone is a real rare case."

"Funny guy," Sirius mumbled but his face held a flicker of smile.

**Paragraph 30**

**Dialogue**

"Why does he want to go in the freak house for?" said Arthur looking astounded.

"It is a muggle neighborhood. The talking had better be done inside," replied Minerva.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Talk about being friendly…" Sirius muttered looking rather taken aback with the thought of living without any correspondences.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"God, this man does need a serious lesson in manners," Hermione said huffily. The others nodded their agreement.

Ron chortled at the sight of the ruffled Hermione. "Well, atl east it's certain that the man has got guts. Fancy speaking like that to a Ministry of magic official."

"Harry has done better even in front of Voldemort," Hermione snapped. "And you would agree that he is a tad more dangerous than any Ministry of Magic official."

Ron threw a dark look at Hermione but did not comment further.

**Paragraph 31**

"Weirder…" Snape said shuddering. He was not very fond of snakes.

_**Parseltongue poem**_

"This man is utterly, totally, a psycho," Snape burst out scooting further back from the book.

Lily smiled sympathetically at her friend. James muttered, "They should really lock up these people. They are not safe outside."

"You probably mean that the world is not safe with them outside," Remus murmured looking bizarrely at both James and Snape both of whom were behaving weirder than usual.

**Paragraph 32 first sentence.**

"Poor dear," Molly murmured. "Fancy living with those two weirdoes."

Sirius smirked, "Provided you are not a weirdo yourself."

**End of paragraph 32**

"She probably is," Remus said looking contemplative.

Frank frowned. "But she is his daughter. He won't behave badly towards her."

"You wish," Harry, murmured eyes clouding over with anger.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 33**

"She seems to be having been abused," Alice muttered apprehensively.

"You bet," piped in Ron.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34**

**Dialogue set**

"She is YOUR DAUGHTER, for heaven's sake," Lily cried out. "You could at least behave decently towards her."

"I don't think they are familiar with the word 'Decent', Lily," said James aggressively.

**Dialogue**

"Her magical powers seem to be suppressed under the constant abuse of her father," said Dumbledore.

"And pretty obviously her father fails to note that," remarked Sirius sarcastically.

**Paragraph 35**

**Paragraph 36**

"Nice of him to do it," Hermione muttered staring absentmindedly into the space.

**Paragraph 37**

"That girl is not a Squib," said Dumbledore cold fury evident in his voice. "And even if she is, that's no excuse to treat her like that."

"Absolutely," added Minerva.

**Paragraph 38**

James glowered. "Maybe she does hope that. Better than facing the pitiful excuse of a Father and Brother.

"I hate to say this, but they are a thousand times worse than my family," said Sirius looking positively sickened at what he was admitting.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Nothing, except for the simple fact that it is illegal and cruel," commented Remus sardonically.

"And unfair," added Sirius.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 39**

**Dialogue**

"They won't pass a sentence. Not before a hearing," said Lily.

Sirius glared at the book. "This person does deserve it."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"The Ministry of Magic," Frank said in an obvious tone of voice staring incredulously at the book.

"Err…Umm…Frank, This probably means nothing to them," Hermione remarked. "They probably think themselves far above the petty Ministry people."

Minerva snorted disdainfully. "Usually I would have seconded that. But not in this case."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"That man is brave," Arthur, muttered looking impressed.

"NO doubt about that," said Sirius grinning.

**Dialogue set**

A sharp intake of breath was heard from Dumbledore but he shook his head when Minerva directed a questioning glance at him. The trio glanced at each other and managed a weak smile. It seemed that the present (Or is it past) Dumbledore had recognized the stone.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue**

"Poor girl," Alice and Molly shrieked.

"Ogden better do something to help her at least," said Lily squirming restlessly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Well, you gotta agree that is something," said Remus thoughtfully furrowing up his brows.

Severus looked curious but unimpressed. "Still no reason to behave as they are. Though I guess, I am not very better off talking about that. Not after how I behave."

"But that probably has a reason," Sirius said under his breath.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Big deal," Sirius snapped.

Lily smiled slightly at him. "For some, it is a big deal."

"Then you must be referring to all the stupids in the world," said Ron. "At least of the wizard kind," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione smirked. "Wow Ron. You actually think about what you are saying. At least after you have said it," she said slyly.

"Sorry, that I don't have your kind of brains to actually think before," Ron replied icily but a ghost of a smile was visible on his face.

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue set**

"Dark Magic," both Sirius and Snape said as one.

"Precisely," said Dumbledore.

**Paragraph 42**

"Something's mighty wrong with this fellow," Frank exclaimed. "Imagine a boy giggling. Sounds abominable."

"Oh! We could add a few examples of our own," said James slyly glancing at Sirius, who threw a rather dirty look at him.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"But that's not the point, is it?" Minerva remarked.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Nothing wrong with being one," remarked Snape.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 43**

"Something wrong is going on," Lily murmured softly.

"And something to do with the girl, Merope, I think it was," added Remus.

**Dialogue set**

"Hey, wasn't Tom, Voldemort's first name too?" Sirius spoke up suddenly.

"Precisely," said Harry in a fair imitation of Dumbledore, who smiled at his student.

**Dialogue set**

"Quite right, even apart from the fact that he is a wizard," said Hermione.

**Paragraph 44**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Fair advice," Ron muttered. "That sight can hardly help."

Hermione snorted. "Obviously, _darling_ Ron is so concerned about a girl, and a pretty one at that," she said snickering at Ron's flushed face, while the others burst out laughing.

**Paragraph 45**

**Dialogue set**

"Uh oh... That girl is in love with the muggle," said James anxiously. "This spells disaster."

"The poor girl," Lily murmured. "Her father's not going to spare her."

**Paragraph 46**

**Dialogue set**

"Now go and betray your sister to your father, kiddo,' said Sirius on a high sarcastic voice.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 47**

"The guy is a total creep," Alice cried out viciously.

"I totally agree," put in Minerva almost shaking in silent anger.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 48**

**Dialogue set**

"Far less filthy than you," said Arthur heatedly. He was rather fond of the muggles.

Snape smirked. "No doubt about that."

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Someone help her!" Lily cried out hysterically. "He is going to kill her."

Harry went over to his mother and patted her arm reassuringly. "It's alright. She would be ok. Don't forget, Ogden's still there." After Lily had managed to compose herself a little, Minerva resumed reading.

**Paragraph 50**

**Paragraph 51**

**Paragraph 52**

The marauders managed a little laugh, but the others were looking far too serious to even consider it.

**Dialogue set**

"Without even knowing what happened to the girl?" Alice exclaimed, aghast.

Molly smiled. "Something tells me that this would be the first question that Harry would put to Headmaster."

"Typical Gryffindor," said Snape shaking his head and smirking lightly. "And I meant that in a good sense," he added hastily noting the fury on Sirius's face.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"That was rather flippant of you, Headmaster," Lily said looking disapprovingly at the same.

The trio burst out laughing at the scene of Lily actually chastising the headmaster.

**End of dialogue set**

"Marvolo?" Snape repeated, thinking hard. "So that person Gaunt's name is Marvolo?"

"That's obvious, Sevvie," said Sirius sniggering.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"Oh hell" Lily cried out. "So, the daughter Merope was Voldemort's mother?"

"But she seemed to be so meek," James put in, equally stunned."I mean, how could she have a son like Voldemort?"

"Not everybody is like their family, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore with a meaningful glance at Sirius. "And then you cannot say much about Merope's family either."

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"Sickening," Lily and Hermione muttered in unison.

**End of dialogue set**

"Even more sickening," added Alice looking disgusted.

"Quite true," put in Frank.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"The muggle. The man on the carriage," Snape cried out.

"Very good indeed," said Ron with another perfect imitation of Dumbledore but fell quiet at a death glare directed at by Snape. He missed the smirk that Snape was sporting.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Quite right," said Molly. "But Merope is a witch after all. It won't be too difficult for her."

"Yeah," Sirius muttered looking uncharacteristically serious. After all the thought of Voldemort's parents wasn't a good one, though they sounded fairly alright.

**Dialogue set**

"Poor girl," Lily muttered. "Not her fault that her son turns out to be _Lord Voldemort_." The last words were spoken in a sarcastic drawl.

**Dialogue**

"Love Potion," Lily said in a sure tone of voice.

"Could be the imperius curse," James suggested.

"A love potion is a more obvious choice, since she is a girl," explained Lily. "And a romantic one at that."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Obviously," Sirius said sniggering. "Though I guess it would have been more of a shock for Marvolo and Morfin."

"They deserved it," said Hermione. "Though, we have to remember that this marriage gave rise to Voldemort."

**Dialogue set**

"He must have loved it," Snape remarked mockingly. **"**After all the pureblood nonsense things that he had been teaching his children."

Minerva's lips twitched. "His expression would be worth watching. Pity we can't do so."

"I admire you so much, prof," said Sirius glancing at the transfiguration teacher in awe.

Minerva smiled, and said, "Thank you."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Poor boy," Molly muttered softly. "Though, I know, it's Voldemort we are talking about," she added.

"Maybe… Just maybe… He wouldn't have turned out so bad, had he had his parents," said Alice.

**Dialogue set fourth sentence.**

"So he deserts his wife," Frank said anger evident in his voice.

"Though Merope had tricked him, it's no reason to leave your wife," James said huffily. "And that too when she was pregnant with his child."

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Bloody sicko," cursed Sirius.

"Language, Mr. Black," Minerva corrected softly. "Though I totally agree with your saying."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Voldemort takes after his father, totally," said Remus. "Except for the fact that he inherited magical powers."

"Well, he rather looked like his father," said Dumbledore. "After all he was a rather handsome boy when he came to Hogwarts, contrary to what he is now."

**Paragraph 53**

**Dialogue**

"He needs his rest after all," said Lily in a motherly voice.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 54**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 55**

**Dialogue**

"As if he would ever deny you that," Hermione said with a mock-glare in Harry's direction.

"Like I would have been able to do anything, without the two of you," remarked Harry returning Hermione glare.

**Paragraph 56 second sentence.**

"Sorry Professor, but you needn't have worried about that," said Hermione.

**End of paragraph 56**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 57**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 58**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"No," Dumbledore whispered under his breath, his face growing pale.

"Are you hiding something from us, Albus?" Minerva said rather firmly.

"It would be explained later," Harry, answered. Dumbledore nodded his thanks to the boy.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 59**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**End of chapter**

"Well, that is the end of the chapter," said Minerva resting the book on the table in front. "It took quite a long time to get through it."

"Who wants to read next?" Hermione asked.

"I will," Alice said and picked up the book from the table.


	13. It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

**Part 13**

"Hey Hermione, this chapter seems to be about you," she said. Hermione stared at her, surprised. "The title is **Chapter Eleven**."

"Well, for a fact, I can't seem to recall a time when I did not extend a helping hand to these two," Hermione said indicating Harry and Ron. "It is tough to recall a particular time," she added smirking at her friends.

"And 'our Hermione' is so modest," said Ron sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her. However, Harry looked as if he was straining his mind to remember something.

"Uh oh!" he exclaimed, comprehension dawning on his face. "I don't think you are going to like this too much, Hermione." Hermione turned quite pale at his words and sneaked a worried glance at Ron, who stared back at her, his brows furrowed.

"Did something happen that I didn't know about?" he questioned curiously. The worried looks on his friend's faces was unsettling him.

Hermione nodded glumly. "It did. Nothing much, but please don't be too angry." She made it sound like some kind of plea and this worried Ron even more.

"Must be something bad, if it has Hermione sounding so worried," said Sirius apprehensively.

Harry chuckled weakly. "It's not really that bad. I think we should just read the chapter." He nodded at Alice to start reading.

**Paragraph 1 first sentence.**

"Absolutely unfair," both Ron and Sirius muttered in unanimity. And not for the first time, Harry felt that Sirius and Ron had loads in common. They both were fiercely loyal towards the people they loved and both acted before thinking; though Azkaban had changed Sirius a lot.

"And how exactly are you supposed to prepare yourself for your N.E.W.T.S.?" said Minerva glaring at her students, especially the present one.

They both cowered under her glare, while looks of delight was spotted on Remus and Hermione's faces.

**Paragraph 1 third sentence.**

"No surprises there," Snape muttered. Transfiguration was one of his weaker subjects.

Sirius glanced at him, stunned. "But this is HERMIONE they are talking about."

"Even for her," put in Remus chuckling at the stunned look on Sirius's face and the flushed look on Hermione's.

**End of paragraph 1**

"Good to know that," remarking Snape smirking.

"Well, the book proved to be a better teacher than you did. No offense there," Harry said a little defensively.

Snape grinned. "None taken. I can understand."

**Paragraph 2 second sentence.**

Alice grimaced. "It is rather tough till you get the hang of it. And not to mention, frustrating as hell."

"Absolutely," agreed Ron shuddering at the memory.

**End of paragraph 2**

"Not that, you would want it to," said James chuckling loudly.

**Paragraph 3**

"This is not at all good," murmured Lily frowning at her son. "You all should have found some time to visit him.**"**

"Sorry," the trio mumbled. "But we did go and visit him," added Ron.

"Because Harry insisted," snapped Hermione glaring at her red haired boyfriend. Ron stuck of his tongue at her.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"RON!" Molly screeched. "That is downright rude!" The glare she directed at her son was truly frightening and caused Arthur to back away a little from her.

Ron visibly cringed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But that subject was downright dangerous," he added.

"But Hagrid was not," Molly put in, continuing to sound disappointed in her son's lack of emotional understanding.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"Me too," added Harry in a low tone. He did not want to be on the receiving end of the glares as Ron was now.

**End of dialogue set**

Most of them burst out laughing at this. Trust Ron to come up with things like that!

"It probably would have been fun," said Sirius grinning at the disgusted look on Ron's face, as he looked at the dark-haired marauder in shock.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Because of you," said Lily matter-of-factly. "You do tend to miss the obvious."

"More times than possible," said Ron smirking at his friend. Harry shoved him playfully.

**Dialogue set**

"Uggh!" Harry made a funny face at Hermione who shrugged.

**Paragraph 4**

"Not that stupid mental image again," Hermione moaned glancing warily at Harry. "Harry is almost my brother. It's a gross thought."

"Should have told me that earlier," Ron retaliated looking annoyed. Hermione gave him a dirty look and mumbled something about 'Nit-wits'.

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"That's my Son/Godson!" cheered both James and Sirius.

"That's nothing to get all excited about!" snapped Lily glancing at her son tears welling in her eyes. It really hurt her to know that she will not be there to keep her son safe.

Minerva nodded, "It is actually sad that a boy of Harry's age should be doing these things. The same goes for his friends too." The trio fidgeted uncomfortably at this display of pity from their Transfiguration professor, most of all Harry.

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 5**

"Are you sure you are Prong's son?" Remus asked Harry skeptically. "He would have probably taken a bow at this praise."

The trio burst out laughing, while James threw death glares at his friend.

Lily looked affronted. "Well, he has got half of the genes from me. That should amount to something." Remus smiled apologetically at Lily.

**Dialogue**

"WHAT?" Both Lily and James screeched.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked in a deadly whisper. "She made you use a blood quill?"

Dumbledore's face registered shock, seldom seen. "But they are illegal. Didn't you tell anybody about this?" Harry shook his head, glancing sheepishly at the group, staring at him as though he has lost his mental stability.

Hermione took pity on her friend and spoke up. "It is not his fault. The ministry had taken over the school almost totally. His complaint wouldn't have amounted to much."

"And he wasn't the only one," Ron added. "That Umbridge woman was rather knotted up in the head."

"And the Headmaster didn't know, and couldn't help even then," Harry hastened to add sighting the dirty looks that his parents were throwing at Dumbledore.

**Dialogue**

"Somebody's jealous," remarked Sirius in a singsong voice while Ron flushed red.

"And I don't even remembered saying that," he moaned glaring at the book with venom.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Harry and Hermione's lips twitched as they valiantly tried to hold in their laughter. The marauders burst out laughing at poor Ron's desperate words.

**Paragraph 6 first sentence.**

"That's a wonderful feeling," said Lily sighing at the memory.

"But messy," said Alice crinkling up her nose. Unlike her friend, she was not very fond of getting wet and that too right in the morning.

**Paragraph 6 third sentence.**

"And why so?" asked James bitterly, glaring at his friend. "At least I would have expected you to be a little more caring."

Remus shrugged and glanced at Harry helplessly.

Harry smiled slightly at the still glaring father. "It is not really Remus's fault," he said. "He was assigned to recruit…umm…some work." He looked over at the others but they did not seem to have caught his slip. James smiled at his friend repentantly.

**End of paragraph 6**

Lily grinned. "It must be the books." She frowned at James and Sirius's confused looks. "The Potion books they had ordered," she snapped.

"Which, most obviously, Harry won't use," said Frank chuckling at the now blushing Harry.

Snape smirked, "This does work wonders for my ego. Must try to even better my book." He seemed to be thinking hard. "I could try and get it published too."

Both James and Sirius groaned despondently and failed to see the wink that Snape directed at Lily, which caused her to burst into giggles.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"And I had such high hopes for my boy," said Hermione making quite a show of wiping fake tears off her face which caused the rest, except Harry obviously, to double over with laughter.

"Thank you so much," snapped Harry sarcastically glaring at Hermione.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 7**

"A true Marauder's heir," murmured Sirius in an awed voice, as the other marauders glanced at Harry with admiration evident in their gaze.

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue**

Molly frowned slightly. "They have increased the price."

"A whole lot," moaned Arthur.

**Paragraph 9**

**Dialogue**

"We know the feeling alright," Alice remarked in a strained voice, looking up from the other present day teenagers also nodded solemnly.

"And all because of a lunatic wizard," Minerva said fiercely, blinking back tears. Dumbledore put a comforting arm over the distressed professor's shoulders and motioned Alice to continue reading.

**Dialogue**

"That's great," Remus cried. "Hopefully they caught that Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry grinned at his former professor. "Funny really, how your thinking matched mine. However, no such luck there." Remus's face became noticeably glum.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"The conductor of the Knight bus?" cried Sirius incredulously. "Impossible. What is the ministry thinking?"

Snape smirked, "Well, it is official. The ministry has finally reached the height of stupidity."

"And we thought it had reached there, when they appointed Umbridge to teach Defense," Ron commented shaking his head. "Apparently, they wanted to surprise us, badly." The others broke out into chuckles on hearing Ron's comment.

**Dialogue**

_**Newspaper article**_

**Dialogue set**

"Could be under the Imperious curse," Molly muttered softly.

**Dialogue**

"And my son thinks the same too," murmured Molly looking at Ron fondly. Ron flushed red again, while Harry and Hermione sniggered.

**Dialogue set**

"Not if they don't want him to," said Dumbledore, a troubled look evident on his face. Either the Death Eaters are successfully managing to throw the ministry off their trail, or the ministry is not working up to the levels expected during these troubled times.

"And that was troubling to be sure," Arthur, said.

**Dialogue**

"And where did you get to meet them?" Sirius questioned a wistful look evident in his eyes.

Harry grinned, "At the Quidditch World cup, Fourth year." If that was possible, the wistful look in Sirius's eyes intensified and was accompanied by James's, who would have screamed had it not been for Lily's timely silencing spell.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"But Hogwarts is safer than most places, even more so with the Aurors," Minerva said resentfully rolling her eyes at the book.

Dumbledore nodded pensively. "It is true. However, the parents might want to keep their children with them during these times, rather than away at school."

"Idiotic," Minerva scoffed her nostrils flaring. "It is always better to keep the kids where they are safe."

**Dialogue set**

"Absolutely," seconded Arthur. "The only one You-Know-Who is afraid of."

Hermione chuckled, "You mean Dumbledore and Harry."

"Voldemort was never afraid of me," Harry scoffed. "He was much too proud to ever own up to that, even in his own head."

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 10**

"You must be keeping busy," James, murmured looking at Dumbledore. "Maybe getting more memories to show Harry." Dumbledore shrugged.

"Nothing so simple," Harry muttered under his breath followed by shaky intakes of breaths from his friends. The horror of the Horcruxes still haunted them at times.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 11**

"Rather similar to this time, isn't it?" Remus remarked sighing deeply. "Parents getting killed, children murdered…" he trailed off. The mood in the room had turned somber.

"The poor lunatic can't help himself, I guess," Harry said attempting to clear the air a little. "His insecurity drives him to do such things."

It worked as almost everyone burst out laughing at Harry's definition of Voldemort.

**Paragraph 12 fifth sentence.**

Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and Ron seemed to suddenly become interested in the floor. Harry burst out laughing, this time, at his friend's plight.

**Paragraph 12 sixth sentence, first semi-colon;**

"You seem to have forgotten that now," Ron, murmured glaring evilly at his friend.

"Never ever," announced Harry fake-saluting Ron. He just managed to get out of the range of a smack directed at him by Ron while James and Sirius crackled up with laughter at their antics, which were not unlike their own.

**End of paragraph 12**

"Ouch!" Lily muttered grinning at the blush on Hermione's face.

**Paragraph 13**

"McLaggen!" Ron scoffed with a sly grin at Harry who winced.

"What happened?" Lily asked, concerned.

Harry grimaced, "You will get to know later. Idiotic boy." The last was added in a vehement whisper. The loss of the Quidditch match still rankled, with getting his skull cracked coming up a close second.

**Dialogue**

"Sorry, but that title stays with me," Ron said sounding diffident.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That's a nice bet," Sirius said with an evil look at his fellow marauders. Minerva groaned. These looks usually mean that the marauders were planning their pranks and this did not entail a good thing for the teachers.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 14**

**Paragraph 15 first sentence.**

"That is a very good idea," James heaped praise on his son grinning appreciatively. "It is always good to start at basics."

Remus snorted. "You would obviously know. After all, you never do anything apart from the basics." James shot him one of his death glares and pouted in mock anger.

**End of paragraph 15**

"Poor guy," said Snape chuckling sympathetically.

**Paragraph 16**

**Paragraph 17**

"By Merlin that's too much," Sirius cried looking skeptical. "Harry is going to have a hard time with his captaincy, if students from other houses also decided to drop by."

Hermione nodded. "The only house that decided to skip this was…"

"…Slytherin," finished Snape. "I probably would have got a heart attack had they turned up, and probably would have made them feel that they would be better off dead."

"You mean dead and buried deep in the ground," said James snorting with laughter and the others joined in.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

**Paragraph 19 first sentence.**

"She is really good," Alice remarked looking over Harry. Harry nodded turning faintly pink.

"She is also an excellent reserve seeker," said Hermione grinning at the reddening Harry.

**End of paragraph 19**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

"You did the job relatively faster," Frank commented stretching a little. "It took loads for time for our team, and certainly more than one day."

Harry looked aghast. "I couldn't possibly have dealt with another day of that madness. Practice is alright, but selection, most certainly is not."

"Also the tensions of watching me try out," said Ron matter-of-factly.

**Paragraph 21 fourth sentence, first semi-colon;**

Ron turned to glare at Harry, but then sighed resignedly. "I do have that. No use denying the fact," he said sounding glum.

"Cheer up, mate," Sirius spoke up from his corner. "If it helps, even I am quite the same before any Quidditch match. It takes hard work on both James's and Remus's parts to have me play."

Ron and almost everyone, except for the marauders and Dumbledore stared at Sirius in disbelief. Seeing their dubious looks, Sirius said, "It is true. Though it usually stays confined in the dormitory, but despite my confident exterior, I do get these nervous outbreaks before any match."

James and Remus looked at their friend in silent admiration. They knew it had been tough for Sirius to own up to his faults and that too in front of Snape, a Slytherin. Moreover, not to mention, so many of their housemates. However, Ron looked relatively happier and smiled at Sirius in gratitude.

**End of paragraph 21**

"They got that one right," Hermione said chuckling at her boyfriend. Ron stuck out his tongue at her.

**Paragraph 22**

"That one was rather stupid," Ron said grinning a little. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Hermione turn faintly pink and grinned. Hermione would be lucky if Ron drew the line at just sulking. At least, he hoped so.

**Paragraph 23**

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"Beat me to it," Hermione muttered while Ron glanced shamefacedly at her, but Hermione smiled at him jadedly. It was no use to brood about the past, especially about this incident.

"Gosh! The two of you were blind, totally," said James in some exasperation shaking his head in Ron and Hermione's direction. "It could not have been plainer that you loved each other." Hermione and Ron blushed crimson.

"And obviously it did not help with Harry being the third party involved," Minerva said smiling at the youngest of the Trio.

**End of dialogue set**

"My best friend had so much confidence in me," Ron remarked sarcastically.

Harry smirked at him. 'It was a little difficult, seeing the color of your face." Ron huffed and resorted to sulking. Lily shook her head and murmured something that sounded like "too much like Sirius."

**Paragraph 24**

"That must have been gross," Sirius commented snickering while James cuffed him sharply on the head.

**Dialogue set**

"Ginny? Giving me an easy save? That must be a first," Ron said shuddering a little. "She likes her brother, no doubt. But will never do anything easy for me."

Arthur smiled, "That just means that she is a typical little sister." Ron grinned back nodding.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Nobody would want that rude thingy in the team, either," Molly said vehemently.

**Paragraph 26**

**Paragraph 27**

**Dialogue**

"Poor you," Alice beamed at him sympathetically. "You managed to burst your throat."

"It was a strain alright. I never ever had screamed so much," Harry replied touching his throat subconsciously. Ron coughed suddenly covering up something that sounded suspiciously like "* Fifth year *" Harry glared menacingly at him.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 28**

"Obviously I was," he murmured staring distractedly at Hermione.

**Paragraph 29**

"Did you have any breakfast?" Lily questioned worriedly. "You must be really hungry if you wanted to brave Hagrid's cooking, which I doubt has improved."

"The selection did leave me hungry enough," said Harry at once grinning and grimacing at the thought of Hagrid's cooking.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

Ron blushed crimson. "Oh god! You guys should have just told me to shut up."

"And you would have listened?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow. "And anyways, you always gave a very good feedback, at least when we won."

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 30 first sentence.**

The present Hermione also turned the mentioned shade as Ron turned to glare sharply at her. The look on his face was one of hurt and bewilderment. Hermione balked away from the look.

"Why did you?" Ron scoffed. "Didn't have enough faith in any abilities? Obviously, you never have that. Always the tone of surprise whenever I manage to do something. Could have at least seen if…"

"…I am sorry, alright," Hermione said breaking into Ron's ranting. "It was more about the fact that I did not want McLaggen on the Gryffindor team. After the way he was insulting you and Ginny. By the way, you never became this angry when Harry helped you, then why with me?"

The others were looking frightfully the arguing couple. However, at Hermione's question, Alice could not help the chuckle that escaped her. The answer was much too obvious.

Ron glared at the chuckling Alice and replied, "Isn't it rather obvious? Harry is my best friend; I could afford to be insecure with him. However, you were…are more. I can't." He finished off rather lamely. Hermione smiled at him weakly and leaned over Harry to give him a light kiss. Ron grinned back. Harry sighed in relief. It showed that all was forgiven…but with Ron…not forgotten.

The signs of relief were also evident on the other's faces. Arthur and molly smiled at their son, somewhat proudly. Alice resumed reading.

**End of paragraph 30**

**Paragraph 31**

"That's the one I escaped on, right?" Sirius questioned bouncing excitedly. Lily and Molly rolled their eyes at this childish display. Hermione nodded chuckling softly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 32**

"Well, at least I get to ride a hippogriff," Sirius announced gleefully.

"Lucky you," James remarked. "Still, I don't think you would want to be chucked off to Azkaban just to do that. You can always do that in the school."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 33 first sentence.**

"By love of Merlin!" Lily muttered whacking her forehead. "I can't believe he still has that stupid apron."

Frank nodded fervently, shortly struck dumb by Lily swearing. Sirius spoke up, "Let us gift him a decent one during Christmas."

"That would be great," Molly said smiling. "At least he won't get laughed at, so much."

**End of paragraph 33**

"That one is a puppy now," Remus said chuckling. "A complete coward, if I ever saw one. But adorable."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed ardently. He was quite fond of that dog, himself.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 34**

"Trust Hagrid to be miles away from subtle," Snape said smirking.

"Does he even know the meaning?" Frank teased good-naturedly. "But that makes him a better man, I think."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Hagrid really has got his heart in the right place."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 35**

**Dialogue**

"Harry, he is a teacher," Lily said looking in surprise at her son. "You can't go breaking in their houses."

"With Hagrid we can," announced the Trio confidently.

"He would be surprised out of his wits if we don't," added Harry.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 36**

"It was," Ron, said shuddering. "And considering that I usually reserve this judgment for Snape," Here he gave an apologetic glance at the present one. "You can picture him."

"Well, after all he is a half-giant," Minerva said affectionately. "He is entitled to show his that side sometimes."

"A very adorable half-giant," Molly said.

Ron grinned at his mother. "Just don't let him hear you, mum. He might just faint from surprise."

**Dialogue set**

"The first and last time he called me 'Potter'," Harry said grimacing.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 37**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"You do know how to bring around a person, Harry," Arthur said, impressed.

Hermione and Ron sniggered. "Absolutely, he can. Except himself," Ron commented.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 38**

"I am not a mouse," Hermione muttered resentfully, frowning at the book.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Obviously, they had," Alice murmured.

Arthur chuckled. "They just hated the class. Not him."

"Hagrid really couldn't help liking vicious animals," Minerva observed.

**Paragraph 39**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 40**

Collective shudders and grimaces ran through the room. The girls looked positively sickened.

**Dialogue set**

"You lied," Sirius stated, sounding as if this was the biggest surprise on the earth.

Ron smirked. "And also not for the first time. In fact, her very first lie for us had been to Prof. McGonagall." Minerva looked absolutely stunned at this statement while Hermione's blush would have made any Weasely proud.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Nothing," Remus replied look at Ron with a puzzled expression. Ron shrugged.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"He really loved that Acromantula," Harry murmured. "Even after what it cost him."

"What?" Lily queried.

"His place in the school as a student." It was Dumbledore who answered. "The Acromantula was suspected to be the animal from the Chamber of Secrets, though it was totally a wrong assumption." The headmaster's eyes looked pained as he recollected the incident.

**Paragraph 43**

"What?" Molly looked the two in vexation.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "The Chamber of Secrets was again opened in our second year and we needed information from Aragog. But his children had decided to feast on us." Gasps were heard around the room.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 44**

"We would have, you know," Ron remarked. "Had he told us to."

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

**Dialogue**

"Difficult to get those," Minerva murmured. "Requires special permission and everything."

"Hermione had one in our Third year," Harry announced. "We were able to rescue Sirius because of that, we had to go back in time." Minerva looked at Hermione in silent esteem. She could not wait to teach this obviously bright girl.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 45**

"You guys must have been really thankful for that," Snape stated.

"No doubts there," remarked Harry fishing out some chocolate frogs from his robes and passed them around after keeping a few for him.

**Dialogue**

"Severus, I might as well kill you if you don't let my son eat," Lily stated staring ominously at Snape and twirling her wand. Snape gulped audibly. Being her friend, he had full faith on and feared her hexing skills.

**Paragraph 46**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 47**

**Dialogue set**

"Told you," Hermione murmured sneaking a glance at Ron and sighed in relief at his calm face. A sulking Ron was very difficult to bring around.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Not again," Harry groaned. Ron delivered a friendly punch on his arm.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 48**

"That's rude," Frank cried out. "But then, that's Slughorn," he added after a moment's thought.

"That is his main problems. Keeps too many favorites," Lily commented.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Like he is any trouble for you," Sirius said scathingly. "That boy can't even stop himself from being confunded.

"And you were the brightest student," Arthur put in.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 50**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Mine," Harry said with a derisive look at his friends.

Alice frowned, "Then he might have kept it at some other place."

"Obviously," said Snape matter-of-factly.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"By Filch?" James snorted. "A fat lot of help that will do."

"My point exactly," Harry said.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

Hermione let out a loud 'humph' and glowered at Ron.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Sorry," both Ron and Harry said as one and grinned.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Just remember my threat, Severus," Lily said in a warning voice as Snape grimaced. The trio burst out laughing at the look of absolute fear on the potion master's face.

**End of chapter**

"Wellll… That is the end," Alice drawled bitting into her chocolate frog. "So, who wants to have a go, next?"

"I will," said Remus taking the book. "The chapter is 'Silver and Opals'. And I hate the former." He flushed darkly as soon as he finished the sentence, followed by gasps from the Marauders.

"And why not?" Alice asked looking curiously at him. "Nothing really to dislike about them, is there?" Remus's face turned a brighter shade of red as realization drew on Molly's face.


	14. Dangerous Jewelry

**Part 14**

"The only ones afraid of, or who dislike silver are Werewolves, Remus," she said in a confused tone. "But you are not a Werewolf." She finished in a derisive manner but a hint of confusion was still evident on her face.

Remus shared a worried glance with the other marauders. James and Sirius gave him a barely perceptible nod. He knew that he had to part with his secret sooner or later. At least, the looks on the trio's face informed him of the same. He took in a deep breath and said, "I am afraid I am that, Molly. A Werewolf." He added at Molly's confused look.

Molly burst out laughing at this, which Frank and Alice joined in to. Lily and Arthur were the only ones of the 'Kept in dark' group who did not crack a smile. Remus was wearing an incredulous look on his face. Whatever he had expected the reaction to be, it was not this.

"Remus, you really should think of a better fib. This one was as hilarious as unbelievable," Frank said, wiping tears of mirth from his face.

"I don't think he is lying or pulling a fib," Lily said in a calm voice, which betrayed just a slight tremor. "I mean, Remus is a Werewolf. The only thing I want to know is, WHO WAS THE BRUTE WHO DID THIS?" The last words cried out, took everyone by surprise.

"Fenrir Greyback," James answered for Remus, who was looking a little shocked. "When he was rather young, just about 2 years old."

Remus raised a frightened eye at the others. The laughing had dropped down long since. "I could never have guessed," Molly said in a trembling voice. "You are always so composed, so sure of yourself. In full control of your temper and everything. Nobody would have thought that you have to go through a body wrecking transformation every month." She had burst in to tears by then. Ron went over and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you all might hate me or something if you get to know this," Remus confessed, finally meeting everybody's eyes. "After all, people like me are considered rather dangerous."

"By fools and idiots," Sirius and James put in vehemently.

Snape nodded. "They are quite right, Lupin. I won't pretend that I am not afraid of the wolf. I am. But that is no reason to dislike the person. And you did not choose this life, nor do you go about willing hurting others." He flushed at the surprised or more appropriately shocked looks that the others were giving him.

"I am really proud of having all of you as my students," Minerva said her eyes surprisingly bright. "But, I think we should start with the chapter, if we want to finish the books anytime sooner." Remus took up the book and started reading.

**Paragraph 1**

"You shouldn't have, really," Dumbledore remarked looking over at the boy.

Harry grinned, "I know that. Now. But that time, I guess it was the anxiety thinking."

"That is a rather irritating thing," James said absently messing up his hair. "The more you try to run away from the black thoughts, they follow you at the double."

**Paragraph 2 first sentence.**

"That should cheer you all up," Sirius commented cheerily.

The Trio scowled darkly. "If only it were true," Hermione said ominously.

"It would have been a relief then," Ron agreed. Sirius looked out. For him, Hogsmeade had proved to be a distraction even in the worst of times.

**End of paragraph 2**

**Paragraph 3 second sentence.**

"So I am weird, am I, Harry?" Hermione glared sharply at Harry who visibly cringed, and partly hid behind Ron. "And the same goes for you too, Ronald."

"But I didn't think you were weird," Ron protested. "It was Harry." Harry smacked him upside his head.

**End of paragraph 3**

"And which your father and his friends, managed to use successfully against me," said Snape glowering at the Marauder trio. "Come to think of it, I guess they have used it rather more a number of times, than I ever have."

The trio burst out laughing at this, while the Marauders grinned sheepishly.

"But you sure had invented some very good spells," James commented.

Snape flushed a little. "But, not all. Some I am not at all proud of." The others noted the grim tone in his voice and refrained from commenting.

**Paragraph 4 second sentence.**

"They are really great spells, Severus," Arthur commented.

"Not to mention, amusing to the hilt," Frank added chortling at the images the book provided.

**End of paragraph 4**

"Well, I did not trust the book, nor the Prince character," Hermione said defensively. "No offense," she added looking at Snape.

"None taken," Snape said. "However, I think you would have distrusted the book more if you had known that I was the 'Prince Character."

"More than me, Harry would have," Hermione said grinning.

**Paragraph 5**

_**Spell**_

"That's a great spell," cried out both James and Sirius.

Ron scowled darkly, "Not if you were at the receiving end of it, especially by a friend."

"I think I can totally sympathize with you," Remus muttered frowning at Sirius. 'Some idiot did think of testing this spell on me and needed about an hour to look for the counter jinx."

"It was 10 minutes, Moony," Sirius whined.

Remus glared at him, "It seemed like an hour. I should have hung you upside down for the same period of time."

"At least, Harry took all but 2 minutes," Ron said as the others burst out laughing at Remus's words.

**Paragraph 6 third sentence.**

"Sorry," Snape murmured.

"Do stop apologizing," Harry chided slightly. "The list might be just too long, for all of us."

**End of paragraph 6**

**Paragraph 7**

**Dialogue**

"I really really regret missing the scene," Hermione said laughing her head off. "I wish I could have been there." Ron struck out his tongue at her.

The other girls joined in. "It must have been a lovely sight…to wake up to," Alice said sarcastically.

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue**

"Poor boy of mine," Alice remarked, still chortling.

**Paragraph 9**

**Paragraph 10**

"Why couldn't you have been that fast," Remus admonished glancing up from the book to glare at Sirius.

James cracked a grin, "Most probably, since he had thrown his wand out of the** Window **in panic."

Snape burst out laughing, "Now, I regret having missed THAT scene. Though it was quite expected of Black."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 11**

"I thought she would share my emotion," Ron said in an affronted tone. Hermione smile at him apologetically and leaned over Harry to peck him lightly on the cheek. Ron brightened up considerably at this. Rather too much, as Harry informed him later that day, which led to renewed giggling and muffled chuckles in the room.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 12**

"It was unwise of you to perform an unknown spell, Mr. Potter," Minerva said.

Harry nodded glumly. "I agree. Totally. The spell might not have been a harmless one at all. That would have endangered Ron."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue**

"They are usually the right ones," Lily commented smugly smiling sweetly at the marauders, especially James and Sirius, who gulped nervously.

"That is right," Dumbledore agreed smiling at the pranksters, of whom he was rather fond of. "But half the fun lies in doing things without planning or thinking. Though it the not the safer option."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Afraid to," Hermione chimed in.

"Am not ashamed to agree, that it is totally true," Harry said. "It is downright impossible to lie in Hermione's face."

**Dialogue**

"Sorry," Hermione said hastily. "I shouldn't have said that. I mean, I should have but I didn't know that it was you…I mean…"

Snape cut in her mumbled speech. "It is alright. Really, I took no offense. I might have said the same, were I in your situation." Hermione smiled gratifyingly.

**Paragraph 14**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Did I or Remus tell you?" Sirius questioned frowning.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I had seen it in a Pensive…Prof Snape's…It was about the fifth year incident." James and Sirius directed guilty looks in Snape's direction who in turn glanced apologetically at Lily.

"I won't even ask about Severus's reaction," Remus put forth grinning broadly. Harry grimaced.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Why did you lie?" Ron questioned with a puzzled air.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Obviously, this was not something Harry wanted to speak about. Maybe the incident didn't rest well with him."

**Paragraph 15**

**Dialogue set**

"That's not the same one," both Sirius and James spoke up.

"We aren't purebloods for nothing," James said seeing the surprised looks across the room. "My father told me about it."

"And my family SUPPORTED it," Sirius added venomously. James placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. The mention of his family was one of the few things that could ruffle Sirius.

**Paragraph 16**

**Dialogue set**

Alice smirked. "Ouch. Hit the nail right on the head."

"Totally," said Hermione sighing ruefully.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 17**

**Dialogue set**

"Are you sure you were feeling alright at that point, Hermione?" Arthur questioned in a concerned tone. "Weasleys are considered to be blood traitors, hated more than muggleborns and Harry seems to be on the top of their enemy list."

Hermione blushed lightly. "I wasn't really thinking straight at that point. The cons hadn't entered into my head. Only the pros had."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 19**

"The next meeting," Frank murmured. "That should cheer you up a little."

"Did too," Harry said.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

"How does it matter if they are smuggling anything out?" Sirius said looking puzzled.

Remus frowned, "Especially since they were checked when they came to the school. With the mails also being checked, how are they supposed to ssmuggle anything IN, in the first place?"

Ron grinned, "My point exactly. But try pointing that out to Filch."

"Would be stupid to," Frank said.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 21**

**Paragraph 22**

"Things must have worsened in the future," Snape said. "It is not so bad now."

"Far from it, actually," Lily said.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"He seriously needs to watch his weight," Alice muttered. "That can't be very good for him."

"He's a wizard," Frank said matter-of-factly. "Shouldn't pose a problem for him."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"It was really sick of you, Harry," Hermione said in a hurt tone. "Your intentions were good, but you could have let me on it too."

Harry pulled Hermione into a friendly hug. "I just thought that it would be suspicious if all of us missed the meeting. Also you did not have a valid reason. Also you seemed to enjoy these meetings, at least a little." Hermione nodded.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 23**

"That is a bad trait of his," Dumbledore commented. "The talents seen outwardly are not the only ones to be considered."

Minerva nodded. "He should try to rectify this fault of his."

**Dialogue set**

"As tactful as Hagrid," Ron muttered sarcastically. Hermione swatted his arm playfully.

**Paragraph 24**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

"Dung?" Sirius said incredulously. "What was he doing in Hogsmeade?

"Selling your family stuff, to be precise," Harry informed grinning.

**Paragraph 26**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 27**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"By thieving?" Lily cried out.

"Well, that is his way of livelihood," Ron said. "Not the most honorable one, obviously; but the easiest, at least for him."

**Paragraph 28**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 29**

"Great reflexes," James commented grinning broadly.

"Quidditch," Harry said.

Molly scowled, "That is alright. But hopefully you won't get into trouble."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That man will die, Harry," Lily said, aghast.

Harry scowled. "He wouldn't have anyways. He isn't a wizard for nothing. In addition to being a thieving b…idiot." Harry changed his words hastily, but was treated to glares by both Lily and Hermione who had caught on.

**Paragraph 30**

**Paragraph 31**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 32**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"You should," murmured Lily concernedly. "That sleet doesn't sound good."

Hermione grimaced. "If only it was the only thing bad," she said in an undertone.

**Paragraph 33**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 35**

"So much like his father," Sirius said sarcastically making a show of wiping mock tears. James hit him upside his head.

"You can't blame me then," Harry said cheerily looking at Hermione. "It's my father's genes working."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

James smirked. "So much like Sirius," he said, getting back at what Sirius had commented a while ago. Sirius pouted slightly.

Minerva looked baffled. "I would never understand this. Rosmerta's far too old, even for staring in crushes." Both Sirius and Ron blushed crimson.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 36**

**Paragraph 37**

"Away from Rosmerta, you meant," Harry said, throwing a cheeky wink in Ron's direction. Hermione blushed lightly.

**Paragraph 38**

"And you never told me too," Ron said in an affronted tone. "Me, being your best friend."

"Not my fault that you were her brother," Harry replied. "And a protective one at that."

Molly groaned, "My poor daughter. Having 6 brothers has to be daunting. I suffer enough with two."

**Paragraph 39**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 40**

**Paragraph 41 second sentence.**

"Seems like she's been cursed," Remus said thoughtfully. "But by whom?"

Lily frowned, "It might as well be 'by what'. It might be the thing she was carrying."

"Then why didn't it affect her before?" James questioned. "Read on, Remus," he added.

**End of paragraph 41**

"Get some help," Snape cried out. "There is no use staring."

"We didn't understand what was wrong," Hermione said defensively. "The things didn't happen as smoothly as it is described in the book."

**Paragraph 42**

**Paragraph 43**

**Dialogue set**

"A wise decision," Dumbledore commented. "And it would do good not to touch anything in the meanwhile."

**Paragraph 44**

"Huh?" James looked puzzled. "Your mind must be playing tricks on you."

"Not really," Harry grinned. "It was Hagrid."

"Then the description is not all that wrong," James agreed laughing.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"It was scary," Hermione said, shuddering a little.

Ron nodded. "To say the least. WE had never seen anyone like that. We didn't know what else to do, other than wait for Harry."

**Paragraph 45**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 46**

**Paragraph 47**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 48**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"What were you thinking of doing, Ron," Molly screeched. "You should really think before acting." Ron blushed lightly.

"It was rather stupid of him. Harry managed to stop him just in time," Hermione said shuddering lightly. Ron smiled apologetically at her.

_**Dialogue**_

**Paragraph 49**

"The one in Diagon Alley," Sirius spoke up. "The one that is cursed, and had claimed several muggle's lives. Poor Katie."

"No way!" Lily looked aghast. "Was she alright? She doesn't…d...die….right?"

"No," Harry said, to assure his mother but did not offer further explanations. Remus resumed reading.

**Dialogue set**

"Good question. The best, in these circumstances," Dumbledore commented.

**Dialogue set**

"Oh god!' Alice moaned. "Then it must have been the Death Eaters at work. Maybe the necklace was meant for someone in Hogwarts."

"That makes them all the more dangerous, if they are using innocent students as the suppliers of cursed objects," Minerva said.

**Paragraph 50**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 51**

"It was a little risky," Hermione muttered.

Arthur nodded. "You would have done better to summon a teacher and to just keep an eye on in the meantime."

"I think the gesture was understandable," Snape said, sniggering. "After all, he is James's son."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

"At least, you might be able to figure something out, Professor," Molly said.

Minerva had a grim look on her face. "I do not necessarily think so, Ms. Prewett. Things might not be so easy to solve. For one, we have to have concrete proof before blaming someone. And if Katie was Imperiused I don't think she will remember any details."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 54**

**Dialogue set**

"I guess, I always get a little sharp mouthed under pressure," Minerva said, smiling.

"A little?" Harry, Ron along with the Marauders mouthed in obvious surprise. Minerva imparted a stern look at them before smiling slightly.

**Paragraph 55**

"She must be blaming herself," Lily murmured.

Sirius scoffed, "But that is stupid. After all, she didn't know that her friend was carrying a cursed necklace."

"Doesn't stop her from feeling guilty, I guess," Harry said.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 56**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"It could have been, I guess. Though, I don't know how far I could have been of help," Minerva said.

**Paragraph 57**

**Dialogue**

"Wow. Talk about being abrupt," Sirius said in an awed voice. "Must have totally shocked you, Professor."

"Quite possible, I guess," Minerva said beaming at the now blushing Harry.

**Paragraph 58**

"Some friends," Harry scoffed.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 59**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"But, he didn't carry it out," Alice mused. "He said carrying that thing might make him look like a prat. But that necklace would have been wrapped." She looked at Harry in utter confusion.

Harry however shook his head genially. "Can't say now. You will find it later in the book."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"At least, Ron supported me," Harry said accusingly at Hermione.

Hermione beamed, "Sorry. I guess, this time I was at fault."

"So, it was Malfoy," Sirius said with a cheeky smile.

Harry simply grinned, and refrained from commenting.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"But, it could have been kept somewhere in Hogsmeade," Frank pointed out.

"But, where?" Lily said. "It would mean some inside work. And I don't think anyone in Hogsmeade would side with the death eaters."

"Unless, they have been Imperiused," James commented.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Now, that's new," Remus said, surprised.

Arthur interrupted. "But his cronies could have been on work."

**Paragraph 60**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 61**

**Paragraph 62**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Nope," Lily said. "He was right behind them Katie could have given it to him right there."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Nice," said Sirius grinning. "Would have had a better effect had the target been Harry's foot."

"Thank you so much!" Harry said sarcastically. "Stop giving her ideas."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 63**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 64**

"That's surprising," Molly murmured. "Usually, In Hogwarts the students know things even before the professors."

Dumbledore smiled, "Maybe that is because most of the things are done by the students." The Marauders exchanged guilty looks.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Don't you two ever take a break?" Sirius said exasperated. "You must bore my poor Godson to death."

"Nope, just a little less than that," Harry said. Ron struck out his tongue at him.

**Dialogue**

**End of chapter.**

"Nice chapter," Remus said putting down the book. "The action has finally begun." His forehead was creased in worry.

"So, who wants to read next?" Lily asked looking around.

"I will," Sirius said picking up the book and opening to the desired page.


	15. A Young Sociopath

**AN: For anyone who doesn't know what a sociopath is here are their characteristics: complete disregard for the feelings and rights of others, they appear to lack consciences (they know the difference between right and wrong they just don't care), completely self-serving, failure to accept responsibility for their actions, over-inflated sense of self-worth, leeching off of other people, etc. (I looked it up)**

**Part 15**

"Oh no!" James groaned. "Let us just hope that this chapter contains the least drama. And absolutely no shouting."

Sirius scowled at the raven haired boy, who grinned broadly and threw a jovial wink in his direction. "Even if there is, I will make sure to shout in your ear." James scooted closer to Lily and created as much distance possible between them. His past confrontations with Sirius's scream had never been good. And he did not want to end up nearly deaf, once again.

Harry laughed out loud at his Father's and Godfather's antics. "Well, that remains to see, really," he said. "I guess we should start reading. We do need to finish the books fast."

Sirius grinned at his Godson. "Well, the Title is "**Chapter 13**."

"This chapter is about Riddles?" Alice questioned puzzled. "That too a secret riddle."

"Or maybe about Tom Riddle," Frank mused. Hermione looked at Frank in appreciation. No doubt, he excelled as an Auror. Sirius started reading.

**Paragraph 1**

"Obviously," Lily murmured. "But, she must have been seriously injured if they have shifted her to St. Mungo's."

"She was lucky to be alive," Hermione said, her voice stuttering lightly.

**Dialogue**

"Which incidentally happened to be right," Harry said frowning at his friends. They grinned.

**Paragraph 2 second sentence.**

"I really want to know what I am doing," said Dumbledore. "It is not like me to appear tired. If I am not fighting excruciatingly difficult duels every day, that is"

Minerva said, "I would like to know what happened to your hand to make it look so…dead."

"That seems to be a curse working," Lily remarked. "Maybe something to do with Voldemort." Dumbledore shrugged. The Trio exchanged grim glances. The others wouldn't know what dire results the curse had before they finished the last book. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as Sirius resumed reading.

**End of paragraph 2**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set third sentence.**

"It is scary," Alice said, shuddering a little.

Lily nodded. "Absolutely. It can be both ways. It can be either ways. Katie was relatively lucky, but maybe even unlucky for having that tiny hole."

"But then it would have been even more dangerous," Hermione said. "She might not have actually given it to the one it was meant for, but some other student or maybe Filch would have touched it with bare hands."

"And however much we hate him we don't want him…or anyone for that matter…dead," Harry added.

Sirius smirked. "Obviously, he is the best person around to pull pranks on." Minerva glared sternly at him.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Ouch…" James said smirking slightly. Snape threw one of his death glares.

**Dialogue**

Sirius grimaced. "No wonder he was Hogwarts least loved Headmaster."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Well, that does it. It is now confirmed that whatever he is doing is about Voldemort," Arthur said.

Lily looked a little pale. "And obviously it will concern Harry. And also Ron and Hermione as they seem to stick with him." Ron and Hermione looked proud at this.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Obviously," Sirius said sniggering. "He still cares about the family heirlooms even after being dead for so long."

"He is a Black, Padfoot," Remus said exasperated. "I mean, he was. I don't think you guys ever let go of your 'comforts'. At least, willingly." The others snickered.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"And also knew that was true," Harry murmured glaring at Dumbledore.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 3**

**Dialogue**

"Even that idea seems frightening," Molly said shuddering lightly.

"Not to mention, weird," Frank added. "Voldemort as a child, more a baby is rather unbelievable."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"What an achievement!" Snape muttered sarcastically. "Likely to be remembered for generations."

James sniggered, "Maybe they can erect a memorial for him, for such wonderful contributions to the society."

Lily's raised her eyebrows. "Wonderful contribution? Which society are you talking about?" she asked skeptically.

"The dark society of Dark, Evil, Idiots; obviously," James replied with a cheeky wink. The others burst out laughing.

**Paragraph 4**

**Dialogue set**

"Oh hell!" Lily swore softly. "Poor Merope. That man tricked her totally."

"Ten galleons! That's not tricking, that's ROBBERY," Alice added indignantly. "And that too after noting that she was pregnant. And obviously needed money badly"

**Paragraph 5**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"But she was a witch!" Sirius exclaimed. "If not everything, she could have at least got herself the bare necessities."

"Maybe she had starting to hate that 'Witch' part of herself," Lily murmured, emotions clouding up her eyes. "As it was that what made her lose her love."

James huffed. "It is rather hard to imagine her as Voldemort's mother. Doesn't seem the type."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Poor, poor girl," Molly murmured, almost. Arthur put an reassuring arm around her.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 6**

**Dialogue**

"Actually, I was, a little," Harry confessed softly. "He might have turned out differently had he been raised by his mother."

"Might, Harry," Lily said frowning lightly. "But, I don't think even that would have made a difference. Obviously, we don't know what would have happened had his father not abandoned them. But it takes a lot to change a sort of twisted mind, which Voldemort has."

"I am inclined to agree with Lily," Dumbledore said. "But then again, things might have been different."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Lily smiled gratefully at Dumbledore. James had his arms around Lily again. Somehow, the thoughts of Lily dying affected him more than his own death. It was rather difficult to imagine his vibrant, full of life girl, actually dying. As if sensing his thoughts, Lily squeezed James's hand lightly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 7**

"Uh oh!" Dumbledore said softly. "So I am going to show him THAT one."

"Which one, Sir?" Remus questioned curiously.

Dumbledore chuckled, "The first day I met Lord Voldemort, or more precisely, Tom Riddle." Gasps went round the room.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue set first sentence, fifth comma,**

"You got guts, Godson. I gotta admit that," Sirius said placing a mock bow in Harry's direction. "Only the effect would have been superb to see…read about had this comment been said to your Professor Snape." Snape scowled angrily at him.

Harry guffawed loudly. "I would have, if he ever wore anything other than Black. Then it would been rather obvious that I was mocking him."

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set first sentence.**

"What were you thinking Albus; visiting Muggles in wizarding robes," Minerva said in a scolding tone. "They might think of you as a vision or something."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I totally agree. But then I don't think I ever wore muggle clothing. Especially after I became a Professor."

**End of dialogue set**

**Paragraph 9**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 10**

**Dialogue**

There was a little silence in the room as Sirius stared at the book incredulously. Then everyone, including Dumbledore himself, burst out laughing.

"If you must know, that thought was mine," Harry said between laughter. "How the author got hold of it, I don't know." This led to even louder laughter in the room.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 11**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 12**

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue**

"I rather wish you hadn't gone there to recruit him," Alice said.

Snape turned a surprised glance at her, "That's ridiculous. It would have been even more hazardous then. He might have used his powers, knowingly or unknowingly on the Muggles."

Minerva nodded, "Mr. Snape is absolutely right. It would have been dangerous for the muggle world. Any wizard or witch must be taught to control their powers."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"She won't know that," Ron said.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 14**

**Dialogue**

"You actually did magic in front of a muggle?" Minerva questioned. "But why? You could have freaked her out."

"She was actually a little drunk," Dumbledore confessed. "And then I needed to give her some proof. She might have not let me meet Tom."

**Paragraph 15**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 16**

"Manipulative," Minerva muttered, under her breath. The Trio burst out laughing.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Poor, poor girl," Lily murmured, again.

"Ditto. I never thought I would be feeling that for Voldemort's mother," Sirius said.

**Paragraph 17**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," Remus murmured under his breath. "Obviously, the name was too common for the feared Lord."

"Tom had adopted the name Voldemort when in school," Dumbledore informed. "Though it was only for his close…for the lack of a better word, Friends."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 18**

**Dialogue**

"All magical babies usually are," Snape remarked. "Especially to non-magical people."

Harry chuckled, "No wonder, I was called a freak."

Lily scowled. "A stupid thing to do. Especially when Petunia herself wanted to be a witch," she said harshly.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"She really wanted to see the back of him," Alice murmured.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh yes! She was. Not that I can blame her for wanting that."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"He was using his powers even before he knew he had them?" James cried out. "Whoa! No wonder he turned the way he is."

Molly trembled, "Then just imagine his powers. He must have been magically strong even at that young age."

"Not really," Dumbledore commented. "Powers are possessed by all. He just used them to their maximum intensity."

**Paragraph 21**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"He was already messing around with the other kids," Minerva mumbles. "Probably frightening them with his powers; that too before knowing that he is a wizard."

"But I always thought that he might reform himself or something," Dumbledore said shaking his head slightly.

**Paragraph 22**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Tough lady," Sirius said smirking slightly.

Lily giggled. "Gotta be. After all, she manages all those kids. Not to mention, Kiddie Voldie." The others burst out laughing at the nickname Lily had given Voldemort.

"You know, once we manage to become Aurors, we could try calling him that on his face. His expression would be worth it," James said to Sirius, who doubled up with laughter again. It took quite a while, before he could compose himself enough to start reading again.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 23**

"There are worse places," both Sirius and Harry murmured as one.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 24**

**Paragraph 25**

"He was a rather handsome boy," Dumbledore remarked.

Harry chuckled softly, "If only he could have seen what he would become. I have seen prettier monsters." The girls shuddered lightly.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 26**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"He thought you are a Doctor or something?" Minerva chuckled. "In your attire, it's a blessing that he did not think you to be the patient. One of those mental ones."

"He did not seem to like Mrs. Cole a lot. Maybe, cause she blamed him for things happening around," Remus commented.

"He also had his likes and dislikes strictly in place from then on," Snape added.

**Paragraph 27**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 28 second sentence.**

"Habits start young, I guess," Hermione remarked in a flippant tone.

**End of paragraph 28**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 29**

**Dialogue set**

"And they would, very obviously, lie," Ron murmured.

Molly nodded, "Obviously. Frightened to death by him."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 30**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"He believed rather soon," Hermione murmured. "I needed quite a while to."

Lily chuckled, "Me too. Though it was Severus who first told me that I am a witch." She nodded in Snape's direction, grinning. "I must say I did not take too kindly at being called a witch. I thought, maybe he was bad mouthing me."

Harry laughed aloud. "Almost till I reached Diagon Alley, I couldn't help thinking that Hagrid might have been a part of a prank played by my Uncle. I might have believed it more ardently, had I not known that they were incapable of Humor." A fresh round of laughter went through the room.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Snape scowled, "He was a bit of Pervert even then.. And to think, I managed to wind up with such a man as my 'LORD'," he spat out the last word.

"Not if we can help it," James said soothingly. "After all, we are reading these books to change the future."

**Paragraph 31**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"I won't deny that I was rather surprised at his willingness to accept that he was special," Dumbledore said. "That he was already putting those special talents into use. Surprised and afraid," he added with a sigh. .

**Paragraph 32**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 33**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34**

"That was his best tool," Dumbledore said. "At least, in school."

James murmured, "And obviously, he became the teacher's best student. Being, also a very talented boy."

"And also the head boy," Dumbledore added. "He was Headmaster Dippet's favorite."

**Paragraph 35**

"I really wanted to see and note his reactions," Dumbledore explained, at the question the book posed. "He had already started to puzzle me."

"He had inherited all qualities of his grandfather, it seems," Frank said. "And on top of that, superb brains."

Snape smirked, "That is quite a deadly combination. Evil powers and brains."

**Paragraph 36**

**Paragraph 37**

**Paragraph 38**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 39**

Sirius sniggered, "You must be one of the very few ones who saw that look, at least one that is not in pretence."

Harry thought back to some of the times when he himself had encountered this look. Though, to his credit, Voldemort had never seemed afraid of him, Harry, but more frightened by the unexpected turn of events, like the duel in the graveyard in his fourth year. Though that event still managed to give Harry nightmares.

"Or maybe Voldemort was always afraid of something," Harry mumbled, a little to himself. The others gave him rather stunned looks.

"But, Harry," Remus said. "I don't think anybody can say that about Voldemort. Not after what all he did."

Hermione was staring intently at Harry. She spoke up, "I think what Harry is saying is that Voldemort always had his insecurities and other issues. Maybe that is why even his most trusted Death Eaters did not know exactly what he was up to." Harry nodded slightly and motioned Sirius to continue reading.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue**

Frank grinned, throwing a cheery wink at the Marauders, "Poor Tom. I can almost sympathize with him _Almost_. The 'Headmaster's Confession Tone' is never any good." Minerva glared a little in his direction, before bursting out laughing.

"He always made me feel the worst whenever this happened," Harry confessed. "Even worse than any teacher's scolding."

James chuckled, "The only student who made Headmaster feel bad about using this tone is Sirius. He actually makes people sympathize with him." Sirius got up and bowed, with a not-so-modest expression on his face.

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 43**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 44**

Minerva snorted, "He really was never sorry for what he did."

"And he made sure never to get caught in school," Dumbledore added. "Though he never stole, for the sake of just stealing."

**Dialogue set**

"And he managed to twist them," Harry said. "He must have remembered whatever you told him that day. He managed to prove almost all of them wrong."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 45**

"I had remembered that quite late," Harry muttered. "The next morning, to be precise. Only to be told by Hagrid that my family had left me a treasure."

"Obviously we had," James said scathingly. "Did you think we would leave you nothing? What would have happened to the Potter's wealth, then?"

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Bet, he is going to refuse," Sirius murmured.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Told you," Sirius said, smugly. "After all, he is Voldemort."

"Sirius is right," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort had never liked to get help. From anyone. And he being a bright student didn't help matters. He usually knew everything even before the class started."

"Sounds like someone we know, eh, Harry?" Ron muttered glancing at Hermione, who had tinged a nice shade of pink.

**Paragraph 46**

**Paragraph 47**

**Dialogue**

"Obviously, he hated anything common," Ron scoffed. "Including his name."

"Another trait of Voldemort," Remus muttered sarcastically.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Well, he was certainly wrong there," Molly said.

Arthur was frowning, "It is said that his mother had died, but what happened to his father?"

"You will get to know later," Harry murmured.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 48**

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 50**

"Well, being a Parseltongue is useful," Harry muttered. "Talking to snakes can be enlightening too."

"It sure has its benefits," Dumbledore said, chuckling a little.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue**

"That was an understatement," Harry said.

"Obviously, you were freaked out," Sirius said.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"I just wish I could have done something to prevent him from turning into what he did," Dumbledore said, remorse evident in his voice.

"But, I don't think you could have, Albus," Minerva said. "Maybe he was already decided. At least his actions as a youngster means that." Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"He really doesn't know what he is missing then," Sirius said cheerily, slapping an arm against James back and cuffing Remus hard on the head. They glared at him but could not help smiling at their crazy friend.

Hermione chuckled, "Obviously, he didn't. Had he had some decent friends, he might have not become so bitter."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

Harry's eyes darkened at the thought of what happened. After all, that ring had cost a lot. Even though things had sorted themselves out in the end.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 54**

Harry blushed slightly. "I can't rather believe I asked that. It seemed logical, then. But now sounds stupid."

"You are allowed to sound stupid at times, dear;" Lily said soothingly, but couldn't help smirking a little. "Even though you are the Boy who lived."

**Dialogue**

**End of chapter**

"The chapter's done," Sirius said slamming down the book and stretching a little. "DO let us clear our minds a little before reading again." The others nodded.

"What exactly happened in the first five years, Harry?" Lily questioned a little worriedly. "All, we got from you are a lot unrelated bits."

Harry shared a near frantic look with the others. He did not for the world of it know what his parents might think of the stunts they had pulled. Ron and Hermione gave him reassured looks. "Well, to start with, in my First year Hagrid was the one who told me about who I am and everything. It was rather hard, I guess, provided I did not even know that I was a Wizard," he added with a chuckle. "And I met the Weaselys at the station and became friends with Ron in the train. Met Neville and found Hermione much too annoying, while Ron hated her."

"I did not," Ron said indignantly, casting a panicked look at Hermione, who burst out laughing at his predicament.

"And then, we got sorted into Gryffindor. At Halloween, Ron had said something hurtful to Hermione, and she was busy crying somewhere. Then someone let a Troll in, during a feast and we HAD to go and look for her. And then, we managed to lock the Troll in a room, which just happened to be the Girl's bathroom."

"Where I was," Hermione continued, as Harry paused for breath. "And these two managed to knock out the Troll, because I had managed to work myself up into a panic. And we became friends."

"And this happened just until Halloween?" Lily questioned with a shaky whisper.

"Oh! And we forgot to mention a wizard's duel with Malfoy. But he didn't turn up," Ron said. "But we managed to find a dog with three heads, hiding something. And then by loads of facts and incidences, we found out that the thing being hidden in Hogwarts was a Philosopher's stone." There were sharp intakes around the room. Almost everyone looked stunned, impressed or both.

Harry took up, "And for some obvious and unobvious reasons we thought Prof. Snape wanted to steal it." Snape grimaced. "Well, and the day after we ended our exams, I think, we found that Headmaster had to go to the Ministry and that the stone might be stolen."

"So, you three obviously went after that," Snape said exasperatedly. "Well, what did you do to the dog?"

"Oh! Fluffy was easy," Ron said. "Just played him a little music and he dropped off. "Well, to cut it short, we went through Prof Sprout's protection. Harry beat Prof. Flitwick's."

"Ron defeated Prof. McGonagall's giant chess set and got knocked out in the process," Harry said. Minerva directed an impressive look at Ron who colored slightly. "And Hermione got through Prof. Snape's potion riddle."

"Harry had to proceed through to the inner chambers alone, as the potion allowed," Hermione said.

"Well, I met Quirell, our defense teacher, there, who had Voldemort sticking out the back of his head," Harry continued. "As I was protected by mum's charm, he couldn't bear touching me and I managed to get the stone and keep it till I was rescued by professor Dumbledore. That's about it. And yes, we won the house cup."

James and Lily was looking a little white. "Gosh, you three got into much more in your first year than we have till now," James said.

Remus chuckled, "Quite right. I think, we can read another chapter and then they can dole out their second year."

"True," Molly said. "They are just too much." She dealt an affectionate smile at the Trio.

"Oh yes!" Harry said. "We also helped Hagrid smuggle an illegal dragon. And had to do a detention in Forbidden forest, where I saw Voldemort. Drinking Unicorn blood." He made a face as he said this. That memory still haunted him at times.

Lily let out a held breath. "Well, I think we can give a break with the second year till the next chapter is done. So, who wants to read?"

"I will," Arthur said and accepted the book from Lily.

168


	16. The Not So Lucky Potion

**Part 16 **

"This chapter ought to be interesting," Arthur said. "The title is **Chapter 14**. Wasn't it the potion that you won, Harry, for your fantastic Potion making?" Harry nodded, smirking at the indignant look on Snape's face.

Molly giggled. "Are you going to use it already?" Her voice held an eager tone. Harry gave a non committal shrug and indicated the book. Arthur took the cue and started reading.

**Paragraph 1**

"We used that excuse every so often to plan our pranks," James said, grinning widely.

Remus smirked, "At least before Peter messed up the situation by using this excuse in summer." Laughter went around the room, though the smile on the Trio's faces was a little strained.

**Dialogue set**

"Fair question," Snape murmured, glancing at Dumbledore, who eyes showed a mixture of doubts and understanding.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Obviously," Harry muttered and smirked at Hermione. "Research does hold its fascination for Mione." Hermione shot a dirty look at him.

Remus chuckled. "Spoken like Prong's son." Lily grimaced at this.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"You really liked meeting those so-called celebrities?" Snape asked looking at Hermione incredulously. "They are just…so full of themselves."

Hermione smiled awkwardly. "That's precisely what I felt…and said, Prof…sorry…Severus. But, you can't deny that it is fun, at times, to get to know them."

Lily nodded. "You are right. And some of them are quite alright. At least compared to some people we know." She glared at James and Sirius.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"He's brilliant at Herbology," Ron commented in a matter-of-fact tone. Alice wiped a stray tear that had made down her cheek. Any mention of her son always brought back the horrors in store in their future. If things don't change. And the impact it had on her child. Lily patted her friend on her arm soothingly.

**Paragraph 2**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 3**

"They are rather horrible," James said, his voice shaking a little. "They introduce all sorts of sick plants in Sixth year."

Alice frowned a little, "They are not really all that bad. Not if you know how to handle them."

"Actually they are quite easy, once you manage to master things," Molly said. "Easier than most classes, in fact."

**Paragraph 4**

"Wow," Arthur said looking up from the book and grinning. "Not many could do this their first while."

Harry returned the grin. "Well, Hermione might have killed us if we hadn't managed to do it. It is better to be killed by a plant in comparison." At Hermione's glare he murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Birds'. Both Hermione and Ron turned a bright shade of red, while the others looked questioningly at Harry.

"Just wait for some more time. I am quite sure you will get to know," he said grinning evilly at his friends.

**Dialogue**

"Now I know what to get you for next Christmas," Harry said. "Can't believe I forgot about that."

"Ha Ha," Ron said sarcastically making a face at his best friend.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Someone's desperate," James said, rolling his eyes. "And you would think, he might leave my son alone."

"He is my son too," Lily pointed out in a bored voice.

"Point taken, Ma'am," James said faking a bow in Lily's direction. Lily struck out her tongue at him.

**Paragraph 5**

"Uh oh," Lily murmured, sneaking a glance at Ron's direction.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 6**

"That was Horace's idea," Dumbledore put in. 'Apparently given by some student."

Minerva snorted. "He must have loved it." Harry was surprised to note that the tone was sarcastic. Apparently, the relations between his teachers were more troubled than what met the eye."

**Dialogue set**

The Marauders evidently found this to be funny and burst into laughter. Though the looks on Ron's and Hermione's faces cut them off soon enough.

"Ouch," Sirius remarked, smirking. "Must have touched a nerve there. Did he actually crown you…." Whatever he was about to say was lost, as a perfectly aimed Binding spell hit him squarely on the face and he toppled off his seat. There was a shocked silence in the room before almost everybody burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Hermione squeaked, flushing red and took the spell off Sirius. He spared a wary look at Hermione before scooting to another armchair away from Hermione. This set off the others again. Harry and Ron had teary eyes from laughing so much. Arthur managed to compose himself a little and started reading, though traces of laughter could still be detected in the room.

**Dialogue**

"Wow," Lily said, but couldn't help smirking a bit. These two did have the weirdest of relationships. Even though they are the best of friends.

**Paragraph 7**

Ron grinned at Harry apologetically. "We did put you in an uncomfortable position, didn't we? Must have been irritating for you."

"This was still better," Harry murmured. "Compared to all the fights between the two of you that I had to endure. This was definitely way better."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"As if…" Ron muttered, glaring mildly at Hermione. This earned quite a lot to snickering from both Sirius and James, who were soon joined in by Frank.

**Paragraph 8**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 9**

"He is worse than his father," Lily moaned, looking wildly at Harry. "He has got even worse timing." Harry looked a little affronted.

"Not my fault, that my friends tended to forget, at times, that I existed between them," Harry muttered. Sirius patted his arm sympathetically.

**Dialogue set**

"Obviously," Molly murmured, looking fondly at her son. Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable. He had an idea, that the events to come would not please his mother a lot. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it lightly. She had a fair idea, about what was bothering Ron. Ron looked at her with gratefulness evident in his eyes.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 10**

**Paragraph 11 second sentence, first pause…**

Hermione looked at Harry concernedly. "We never did ask you, did we, if you were okay with the entire thing?"

Harry started to interrupt, but Ron cut him off. "No. Mione's right. We should have. Sorry, mate. We always managed to drag you in our mess." Harry nodded slightly, his face turning a little red.

"Yes. It can be rather uncomfortable," Minerva said. "Especially in a group of three."

**End of paragraph 11**

Lily looked at her son worriedly. He was much too insecure for his own good. Harry caught the look and smile slightly.

"I know I sound like an insecure fool," he said, chuckling lightly. "But, my friends were my family. And the Weasleys obviously." He nodded once at Arthur and Molly. "And, these two did spend too much time arguing. Though thankfully, they seem to have grown up, now." Hermione swatted him on the arm.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 12 third sentence.**

"You have quite an imagination, Godson," Sirius said, sniggering. "SO, what did happen?" Harry shot a furious glare at his godfather, and motioned for Arthur to continue reading.

**End of paragraph 12**

**Paragraph 13**

"That's bad," James muttered. "It is a pain to hold those tryouts more than once, anyways."

"Yup," Frank agreed. "Even once is a pain enough, let alone holding them twice."

**Paragraph 14**

"Those bloody birds," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Language, Ron!" Hermione admonished lightly. Her voice lacked the usual conviction. Minerva however shot a stern look at Ron, who cringed lightly. It seemed that she had caught the almost whispered comment.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Then it's fair enough," Snape mused. "He did have his chance to prove himself."

Harry shrugged. "He didn't think so, apparently. Maybe I should have just held the tryouts again. Anyways doesn't matter now."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 15**

"What a situation," Molly said, grinning. "Things couldn't get any more better."

"Oh yes, it can," Ron snapped. "Just wait and see…umm…hear."

**Paragraph 16**

"He does look at the brighter side of things, doesn't he?" James asked Sirius, sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes at his father.

Hermione interrupted them. "Not his fault. Harry did have to endure worse mutterings. Something about Quidditch could be nothing compared to those."

"Wow. I take my words back then. At least my tone," James said. "My son actually is looking at the brighter side of things."

**Paragraph 17**

**Paragraph 18 first sentence.**

"You aren't a bad player," Remus said. "Then why do you get all nervous?" Ron shrugged.

"Dunno, really," he said. "I am always afraid that I would let in goals or something. And the more I actually think of that, the more I manage to really let the goals in. Just a very bad habit, you might say." Hermione put an arm around Ron's shoulders and hugged him lightly. Remus nodded.

"Also, the pressure of having such 'brilliant' brothers also proved to be an aid in this," Harry added. "Ron always thought of trying to play a perfect game, instead of just playing _his_ game."

Molly frowned, a look of concern masking her face. "You felt overshadowed by your brothers?" she questioned, looking at Ron. "Did we…?"

"No," Ron interrupted her. "I was never pressured by you two. It was just me. I managed to mount pressure on myself, if that makes any sense. It was nobody's fault, really." Molly went over and hugged her son tightly. Arthur put an arm around her as she came back and resumed reading.

**End of paragraph 18**

"It was an ACCIDENT," Ron said hastily at the wild looks from everyone else. "Obviously, I didn't go and punch her deliberately."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Ouch," Alice murmured. "Ginny does seem to be furious."

"But it was an accident…" Ron murmured, a little helplessly.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

Laughter filled the room. Even Ron could not help laughing. After all, he did love his kid sister a lot. Though she would be furious if she heard about that 'kid sister'.

"She is brilliant," said a still chortling Sirius. "She is absolutely brilliant."

"That she is," Harry agreed. Both Lily and Remus noticed the slight catch in his tone and shared a grin.

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

"You were wrong, Lily," Sirius said. "Harry has got more sense than his dad." James punched Sirius lightly. "James manages to find out faults in a Quidditch practice even when we have a brilliant one. Even on the day before the match." He explained at Lily's puzzled look.

James glared at his best friend. "Like you all ever take it seriously," he growled. "If I don't do that you all will give up practicing altogether. And yes, you do need to practice. Or did you forget last day's practice?" He said, as Sirius showed every sign of interrupting, most obviously, to point out the fact that Sirius Black didn't need to practice.

"Stupid deer," Sirius muttered under his breath, glaring at his friend.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Even worse," Ron said, grinning a bit. "Only Harry was too polite to tell me."

Harry chuckled. "Or maybe a bit too afraid that you might just punch me or something."

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 21**

"WHAT?" Arthur shouted as he slammed the book down. "My little girl is actually going about kissing people all over the castle?" Harry looked at Arthur in obvious alarm. If he was so worked up over this, then he, Harry was in great trouble.

Molly patted her boyfriend on the shoulders, obviously hoping to soothe him. Harry could catch whispered words such as 'grown up'…'and should be granted freedom.' Harry had always felt that Mrs. Weasely was more bent on discipline than her husband. But it is obvious that Mr. Weasely is no less protective, especially of his daughter.

The others were watching the entire thing with obvious amusement. After Arthur had managed to cool himself down a little, he started reading. After obviously straightening the book a bit, which had suffered some damage owing to being slammed down.

**Paragraph 22**

"You loved her," Lily said, surprised at the intensity of feelings that her son was showing, even without realizing. Harry turned beet red and averted his eyes. Ron was looking at him rather weirdly.

"I thought that you might have a crush on her or something, but I never thought you loved her," he said, a little weirdly. He turned to look at Hermione, who had a knowing look on her face. "You knew that?" he asked Hermione.

"Harry didn't tell me a thing, but I guessed. It wasn't too difficult, though Harry did try his best to conceal it, mostly because of you," she added.

Alice was looking puzzled. "Why would he want to hide such a thing? Even though, Ginny was with Dean at that time but why not tell your friends?"

"Firstly I wasn't sure, myself," Harry answered, frowning a little. "And I had also seen Ron's reactions to Ginny's boyfriends. And I really did not want my friendship with Ron to be harmed."

"You are an idiot," Ron spoke up. "A total idiot. And you call ME a prat," he huffed. Harry grinned widely and shrugged. By this time, the marauders had burst out into full blown laughter. Though the girls were throwing rather dirty looks at them.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 23**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Fair point," James murmured. "Though she should not have done anything like that," he added hastily noticing Lily's glare. Harry could not help but side with his mother on this one. This particular scene was certainly not one of his favorites.

**Paragraph 24**

"You didn't do that, I hope?" Minerva questioned, rather sternly. Harry shook his head rather hurriedly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"RON**!" **Molly exclaimed. "That wasn't a very good reason to say something like THIS to your sister. That is a serious accusation."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, looking a little ashamed. With a pang he recalled that maybe now he would have to use this word a little more than usual.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Wow," Snape exclaimed. "Ginny does seem to have inherited the famous Weasley temper…or I should say Molly's temper." Molly blushed lightly at his words.

Harry nodded dolefully. "There is no doubt about that. She is a wildcat if she wants to be."

"All red heads are," James pointed out and the next moment was clutching his arm in pain as Lily had hit out with a hard stinging hex. Sirius and Remus had burst into laughter at their friend's obvious discomfort.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

Ron's face was a sight to see. Hermione had her arm around him again. She knew that these words were hurting his self esteem a lot. Especially when it was being repeated in a roomful of people including his to-be parents.

**Paragraph 26**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 27**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 28**

"Ginny is reacting a lot more than she seriously should have," Alice murmured, looking a little concerned. "She looks hell bent on pushing the entire blame on her brother." Ron shrugged a little.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Oh hell!" Hermione swore, softly. "So that's where all the misunderstanding started. Ron, you dolt, you should've just asked me. There was no real need to take Ginny's words seriously." Hermione rounded fiercely on Ron.

Ron again mumbled a faint "Sorry." Harry was shifting wary glances between the two.

"What misunderstanding?" Frank questioned. The worried looks passed between the Trio were not lost upon the group.

Harry sighed. "You will come to know soon…real soon. And that is something I seriously hope will never happen again."

**Paragraph 29**

Harry chuckled. "For a moment, I did think he would hex me or something."

"I wanted to," Ron said. "Though I am rather glad that I didn't. Hexing the 'Boy who lived' wouldn't have done much to my repute." This broke the tension the tension in the room, as chuckles were heard from all around. Hermione was the only one who remained intensely harsh. Ron looked rather dejected at this.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 30**

**Paragraph 31**

"Chanting that won't change facts, son," James said, smiling. "It didn't work for me." He stole a sly glance at Lily, who blushed.

"And what did you chant about, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, frowning in confusion. "Ms. Evans does not have a brother."

"Oh! Just that 'I love Lily Evans because she is the only red headed girl in class.' It didn't work. I loved her regardless of the color of her hair," James answered. The Potters always had red haired girls as wives. Lily managed to blush a tad more before leaning over and kissing James lightly on the cheek. Sirius whistled loudly and catcalled till Remus whacked him on the head, silencing him.

**Paragraph 32**

"That's why it took you so long?" Ron questioned in a low voice. "You were afraid that I might disapprove? You could have asked me."

Hermione snapped, "He is your friend. Can't expect any better from him." Harry rolled his eyes at his bickering friends before turning his concentration at Arthur's reading.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 33**

Hermione glared fiercely at Harry and did not comment. Harry gave an apologetic smile.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34**

**Paragraph 35**

"At least you tried to make your intentions noble," Remus said glancing at James. "Unlike some."

James pouted, rather childishly. "Some friend you are," he said in a hurt tone, which Remus conveniently chose to ignore.

**Paragraph 36**

**Paragraph 37**

**Paragraph 38 first sentence.**

"That did hurt, you know," Hermione lashed out at Ron. "Without even knowing what and if I did anything wrong."

"I did say Sorry," Ron snapped back. "And I mean it. I really am sorry. There is nothing more that I could seriously do." Hermione huffed and turned away.

**End of paragraph 38**

**Paragraph 39**

"I apologized, I said sorry," Ron said hastily at the accusatory looks, aimed at him, again. Though, it did not include one from Hermione, Ron noted with relief.

**Dialogue**

"He did look a little scary," Ron confessed. "At least his bat did."

The others broke out into peals of laughter at this. Even Hermione managed a grudging smile. It was tough to think that Ron was afraid of Peakes, who looked rather like a midget in comparison.

**Dialogue set**

"He was being an idiot," Harry said.

Molly tutted. "That didn't really need any explanation, Harry. He was. No doubt about that." Ron made a dirty face at Harry.

**Paragraph 40**

"Only your nerves," Hermione said sarcastically. "And obviously your doings at that time." She added as an afterthought.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

"Just for a game?" Lily questioned unbelievingly. "You just can't show so many emotions just for a game."

Remus shook his head, apparently amused while James and Sirius were gaping disbelievingly at her. "You are saying this, because you never saw James during a practice. Harry would certainly dwarf in comparison. And Ron's nerves are nowhere as bad as Sirius's are the night before any match. He just masks it better." It was Sirius's turn to be pelted by stares, including a most surprised…or rather shocked one coming from his godson.

He dealt a nasty glare at Remus for shattering his 'cool' image, after noticing a smirking Snape, who seemed rather pleased at this knowledge.

**Paragraph 43**

**Paragraph 44**

**Paragraph 45**

**Paragraph 46**

"Even Prongsie does that," Sirius murmured. "It seems you inherited his goofy genes too," he said, looking at Harry.

"It is way better to check for good omens rather than losing you head before the match, Mr. Black," Minerva pointed out. Sirius's face fell again and glaring at Remus he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'betrayer'. Remus grinned back in reply.

**Paragraph 47**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 48**

"For once," Hermione muttered, something of a smile forming on her face. Ron groaned at the thoughts of future events.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue**

"Sorry 'bout those days, Mione," Ron remarked, somewhat tiredly. Hermione took his hand and squeezed lightly. Harry smirked lightly at the behaviors of his friends. The 'Lavender Brown' incident was still a somewhat unsolved and ignored issue between them. One which could no longer be ignored now. Harry, for one, would be really happy if their friendship came out of this mess unscratched.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 50**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue**

"Did you guess right away?" Harry asked Hermione, chuckling a little. Hermione grinned back and nodded.

"You gave him the 'Felix Felicis?" Lily questioned her eyes wide as realization struck her. Harry shrugged and pointed at the book in Arthur's hand.

James frowned worriedly. "But it is banned, isn't it? Especially in matches n stuff. You shouldn't…"

"Let Arthur read, Dad," Harry interrupted sharply. "You will get to know soon enough." Almost everybody had disapproving looks on their faces. Harry smiled to himself, imagining their surprise when the truth will come out.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

"Nor me," Snape said. "That was positively Slytherin of you." James opened his mouth to interrupt but closed it again. Even he couldn't justify this action. Minerva was also throwing funny looks at him, though a tiny smile was playing around Dumbledore's face.

**Dialogue**

"Sorry bout that, Hermione," Harry said, grinning widely. "That was a bit low, I guess."

"A bit?" Hermione questioned, her brows raised.

"Guess?" Lily said.

"Alright, alright. It was wrong. But I did have to chase her away," Harry conceded. "And you would get to know later, why." He added suspecting questions.

**Paragraph 54**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 55**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Poor dear," Molly said in a sympathetic voice. Ron blushed a bright red.

**Paragraph 56**

**Dialogue set**

"Talk about luck," James said, in an awed voice. "The Potion does work, I guess. Though you certainly shouldn't have used it, Harry." He added, noticing a glare from Lily. Harry shrugged casually.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Aren't all Slytherins?" Sirius questioned in a bright voice.

Snape frowned at him. "Obviously not. Slytherins are known to be cunning, not stupid. At least, not all are. Or you would most certainly be in Slytherin, and not me."

**Paragraph 57**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"He caught on, didn't he?" Arthur questioned, grinning widely. "Took you long enough. Even with Hermione around," he said to Ron. A few chuckles were heard, though nobody was looking very pleased or relaxed. They still could not weave their mind around the fact that Harry is using an illegal product during a match. Harry shared a grin with his friends, while rolling his eyes at the rest of the lot.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 58**

**Paragraph 59**

"That was a cool one," Ron said animatedly.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, that's Luna for you. She is a total wonder package. Funny and brave as one."

**Paragraph 60**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 61**

James, Sirius and Frank let out an ear splitting cheer which the others took up too after a moment of glaring. It was quite impossible to remain serious for too long in this room.

**Paragraph 62**

**Dialogue**

"Yeah, Yeah," Ron murmured sarcastically. "Also a few drops of Felix."

**Paragraph 63**

"Who didn't?" Ron questioned, shuddering a bit. Harry glanced slyly at Hermione who stepped down hard on his feet, which had him wincing hard.

"He was a prat?" Remus questioned, obviously curious about Zacharias.

"A complete one," Hermione answered mimicking Ron's shudder with a look of distaste on her face.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 64**

**Dialogue**

"I should have punched the git after the match," Ron said, in a fierce voice. "You should have reminded me, Harry."

"Ya. I sorta forgot. Due to someone hurling accusations at me," Harry answered, smirking at Hermione. The others were watching them banter with evident interest.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 65**

"Idiotic boy," Minerva muttered fiercely. "He is too high and mighty for his own good."

"Absolutely," Alice said, crinkling her nose in obvious distaste.

**Dialogue**

"And you got too much of that in your head," James commented. "Instead of the brains that should be present."

"Or maybe he's got just plenty of Dungbombs in," Sirius remarked, chuckling.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 66**

"And to think, there was a time when I used to detest that song," Ron reminisced back. "I never actually thanked the Slytherins for thinking up that song."

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 67**

"That is bad tactics during a match, sonny boy," James remarked, sniggering. "You never ever chase after others during a match; the match might just slip of your hands."

Harry nodded solemnly, though he glared at the 'sonny boy' part, which was highly inappropriate considering that he was actually older than his father.

Lily was directing an amused look at James. "Wow. I never thought I would live to see James doling out advices," she said.

James smirked at her. "It is Quidditch, Lady. Obviously, I would be doling out advice, and loads of them."

**Dialogue set**

"Told you," James said cheerfully. "But you better win the game, though," he added with a stern note.

"At least, you are serious in something other than trouble making," Minerva remarked, a smile nullifying her stern tone. "Even if it is Quidditch."

**Paragraph 68**

**Paragraph 69**

"Oh no! Oh no!" Sirius was muttering, gnawing at his fingers, much to the apparent disgust of the girls around.

**Dialogue set**

"That's called tactics, boy," James bellowed, slapping a grinning Harry on the shoulders.

"Isn't it cheating?" Molly queried. "No offense, dear, but you distracted the boy."

TO almost everyone's surprise, it was Dumbledore who answered. "Not really, Ms. Prewett. It is not cheating. If the student reacted to Harry's words, then it is his fault. Only physically causing harm or stopping someone, would be termed as cheating. Not otherwise."

"I did play Quidditch when I was in school, Mr. Black," he added noticing that Sirius was unashamedly gawking at him. Sirius had the grace to look ashamed.

**Paragraph 70**

The Gryffindors let out a loud cheer and applauded Harry and Ron. Even Snape managed a small grin. Though from Minerva and Lily's faces it was evident that they would have been happier if they knew that Harry was not guilty of administering the Felix.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set second sentence.**

"Ouch," Molly said, wincing a bit. Roars of laughter had broken out in the room once again. Both Harry and Ron who had been present during the incident were doubled over with laughter at the mental image. The others had also managed to conjure up significant mental images and were laughing themselves silly.

It was quite a while before Arthur could resume reading.

**End of dialogue set**

"No, she didn't," Harry said, still chuckling. "She did it on purpose."

"I love that girl," James almost shrieked, and blushed crimson the next moment as Lily and Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I mean as a fellow prankster," he managed to mumble, over the renewed shrieks of laughter, this time directed at him. Arthur managed to start reading though a few chuckles still escaped him now and them.

**Paragraph 71**

**Paragraph 72**

**Dialogue set**

At this point, Ron snuck a worried glance at Hermione, who seemed to be steeling herself for something, but managed to give him a little smile and a reassuring pat on the arm. Alice noticed this strange interaction between the two and frowned slightly.

**Paragraph 73**

**Dialogue set**

"She is right, you know," Remus said, a little sternly. His tone reminded Harry about the time when Remus had scolded him for sneaking to Hogsmeade, when the still thought that Sirius was the killer. He smiled slightly at the memory.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"You did, Harry," Minerva said, with the same stern voice that Harry had just heard Remus used. "Hermione saw you, remember?"

Harry grinned. "No, I didn't." Something of a look of realization flirted across Snape's face.

"You pretended to, didn't you?" he said in a high pitched voice, unusual of Snape. "But how did your team get all lucky?" Harry shrugged and gestured towards the book.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Whoa," Murmured Sirius. In a flash he was up and hugging Harry fiercely. "You are a true Marauder's heir. A complete genius." Harry gave his Godfather a full-fledged grin after Sirius had returned back to his place.

"I am really glad you didn't do anything wrong," Lily said. "But, I am also sorry for thinking that you might do something like that. Even if it was for Quidditch." Harry smiled and nodded at his mother.

**Paragraph 74**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 75**

**Dialogue set**

"Don't yell at me," Ron said hastily, glancing at his glaring mother. "I know I am being unreasonable, a git, an idiot, but I am sorry. Really really sorry. I know that it is a feeble thing, but I don't know anything better." Molly sighed and nodded at her son, albeit a little glumly.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 76**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Poor dear," Alice said, flashing a concerned look towards the book. Ron was sitting rather dejected as he stared interestedly at the carpet.

"Arthur," Harry called out. When Arthur turned to glance at him, he said, "Please can you read the next part without stopping too much, and if possible at all? And please try not to interrupt," he said to the room as whole. He was really concerned about his friends now. And he knew that Ron was always insecure about Hermione and he really did not want to aggravate the problem. Almost everyone nodded their acceptance, though curiosity was evident in all the faces,

**Paragraph 77**

**Paragraph 78**

"You should have told me, Harry," Hermione whispered softly to Harry. Harry nodded once, imitating the same pose as Ron.

**Paragraph 79**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 80**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Molly shrieked, nearly upsetting the table as she banged hard on it. Ron winced and shifted back on his seat. Arthur scooted away from his girlfriend. "HOW COULD YOU DO IT, RONALD WEASELY? YOU HURT THAT POOR GIRL ON PURPOSE." Ron shrunk even further in his seat, as Molly stopped to breathe. Taking use of the momentary silence, Arthur hurriedly started reading again.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 81**

**Paragraph 82**

**Paragraph 83**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 84**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 85**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"No, I wasn't," Ron said softly. "I wanted to hurt you. Pay you back for having kissed Viktor. I really wasn't thinking." Hermione eyes were seemingly overly bright and Harry had a strong suspicion that she had broken out into tears. Ron hesitated a little before putting his arm around her shoulder, and took it as a good sign that she didn't shrug him off, instead leaned a bit into the embrace. Seeing them, Molly quit glaring at her son. If Hermione could forgive him, she most certainly can.

**Paragraph 86**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 87**

**Paragraph 88**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 89**

**Dialogue**

Lily, Severus and Remus gasped. Harry put a hand on his mouth to stifle the laughter that was trying to escape him. Though that certainly would have sounded stupid in the room, where even the Marauders were being serious, including the namesake (Sirius)

**Paragraph 90**

**End of chapter**

"That's the end," Arthur pointed out, a little lamely. The air in the room was heavy with silence and with something akin to gloom. The people from the past were glancing uneasily at each while sneaking glances at the Trio.

"It was the worst at nights in the dormitory," Hermione spoke up, albeit in a tiny, strained voice. Everyone, with the exception of Ron shifted their focus on her. "During the day it didn't matter all that much. Harry usually kept me company in the evenings, and I had the homework and revision to attend to. But, it was sheer torture at night to hear Lavender BOASTING about all the…erm…sessions, I guess. She spoke to Parvati, but the words were always at me." She stopped to take a deep breath. "It did grow a little better when Parvati grew tired of all these after a few days. But, those days were seriously, hell. Never in my life did I feel so perilously close to losing a friend, or both of them."

Harry looked up from his stance. "You would have always had me. At least, I hope so. It might sound cheesy but I don't think I would have left my sister alone." Hermione gave him a somewhat watery smile.

"That was rather low of you, Ron," Lily broke her silence and said. "I take it that Hermione might have gone around with this Viktor fellow once, but this is hardly the type of revenge you seek and take."

Hermione sniffed in obvious disdain. "I didn't even go around with him. I just went to the ball with him, as you might know later. And I never kissed him, he kissed me and it really wasn't more than a small peck. And once I had told him not to, he never ever did it again."

"I am disappointed in you, son," Arthur said. "I don't think I expected you to let down your friend so…cruelly."

"Yeah," Ron spoke up, in a somewhat strained voice. "I know that every single one of all those accusations are true. And I am sorry for all those. There is seriously nothing better that I can offer. And I know that this won't be the last instance when I did something wrong, don't interrupt Harry," he glared at Harry, who turned to glare back at the red headed boy. "I am sorry I made you cry, Mione. I am sorry I made Harry feel that he might have to choose between his beast friends; his family. I am sorry I created a gulf so wide in our friendship, that the crack could even be visible now. I am sorry that I disappointed my parents…umm…my to-be parents. I am sorr...umphf…" Ron was cut off at this point as Hermione put her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips, making him stop his ranting. A Marauders whistled merrily, even Minerva managed a grudging smile.

"Get a room, guys," Harry moaned. Ron and Hermione broke off blushing wildly. Ron had a goofy smile playing on his face. "Does that mean I am forgiven? Even a bit?"

Hermione nodded at him, grinning fully. "Obviously, you dolt. Wasn't my answer sufficient to convey that?"

Ron glanced at his parents and saw them nod too. Harry felt as if someone had taken off something heavy from his chest. At least he did not have to worry about any friendships breaking off. At least, anytime soon.

"Goodness knows how you girls have so much emotions stored," Sirius said, with a little sneer. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as he found himself to be the target of at least 6-7 different hexes that gave his body a rather toad like appearance with bright pink hair. After laughing themselves silly over him, the Trio with some help from the professors managed to remove the curses. A pouting Sirius moved away and sat as far away from the girls as possible.

"Thank god, at least you guys sorted things out," Lily said, smiling fondly at the still blushing couple.

"And now it is the time to tell us about your second year," James said. "Hopefully you all will tell me that you had an uneventful, normal year. Or am I hoping too much?"

"From the looks on their face, I think you are expecting too much, James," said Dumbledore. "They probably had an even worse year."

Harry colored up a bit. "It wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself," Ron murmured. "Oh wait! That couldn't be said, especially for you."

"I had a relatively easy year," Hermione said. Both Ron and Harry stared weirdly at her.

"Well, to start, I wasn't getting any mails during my summer holidays," Harry said. "So I thought that my friends had forgotten me."

"We did not," Ron said.

Harry snorted. "I know that NOW. Anyways, on my birthday I found a house elf in my bedroom." On seeing the startled looks around, he confirmed, "Yes, a house elf. In my Uncle's and Aunt's house. To cut long things short, the elf told me to steer clear of Hogwarts that year, saying that I would be in trouble if I attended school. I obviously disagreed, so he conveniently performed a Hovering Charm and magicked a plate of pudding to fall on one of my Uncle's guests. I was issued a warning by the Ministry of Magic. And my Uncle locked me up in my room."

"And had bars put on the window and had a bloody…sorry…CATFLAP to push his meals in," Ron said, glowering.

"Oh, Petunia!" Lily moaned. Everyone was a little surprised to see Lily not screaming aloud at this information. But then, there is also a limit unto which you can scream at your sister.

"I stayed there for about 3-4 days. I was rescued by Ron, Fred and George in their flying car," Harry said stiffly, awaiting an outburst. Surprisingly there was none. Though the Marauders were staring enviously at him. "We came to the Burrow. The others very obviously got told off by Mrs. Weasely."

"I certainly hope so," Molly said.

Ron grinned and continued. "Harry's first trip by Floo was disastrous as he ended up in Kockturn alley, instead of Diagon alley." He ignored the gasps in the room. "He got out of there okay. I think it was Hagrid who got him. Anyways, in Diagon Alley we found out that Gilderoy Lockhart was to be our new defense teacher."

"THAT IDIOT?" This time it was Snape who had burst out. "He is the most obviously idiotic person anyone could ever apply for the post. What were you thinking about?" He turned to the headmaster, who shrugged rather helplessly.

"Nothing much happened in there. Oh wait! Mr. Weasely got into a fight with Lucius Malfoy and punched him real hard." A general round of delightful laughter went around the room. "When we went to the station to board the train, the gateway sealed itself. We were the last ones."

"The gateway doesn't seal by itself," Minerva said. "That's just surprising. How did you get to Hogwarts?"

"By using a FLYING CAR" Hermione said, exasperatedly. "And on landing in Hogwarts they crashed in the Whomping Willow." Remus winced, slightly.

"You are grounded, Harry potter," Lily screeched.

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "You can't ground me. Technically, I am not even born."

"Oh yes. I can," Lily said. "You are grounded for the first two summer holidays." Harry assumed the same pouting expression that Sirius had.

"Moving on, we had been to Nick's Death Day party, courtesy of Harry. We saw writing on the walls of the Dungeon, just after Harry said that he was hearing something, that we weren't. It said that the 'Chamber of Secrets had been opened. And we saw that Mrs. Norris had been Petrified." The faces of the people in the room had turned ghostly pale.

"But, I had first heard that same voice when I was doing a detention with Lockhart. By the way, he was the most idiotic anything I had ever seen. Except maybe for Trolls," Harry said. He seemed to be raking his brains for what happened next. "Oh yes! We thought that Heir of Slytherin might be Draco Malfoy. SO Hermione took up the idea of using Polyjuice Potion."

"You managed to make it," Snape questioned Hermione, who nodded. "Impressive."

"We had our Quidditch match, during which an enchanted Bludger chased me," Harry started again. "I managed to catch the snitch; thought the Bludger broke my arm. And Lockhart managed to take out all the bones from it, on the pretext of healing it. At the hospital wing, Dobby visited me at night and I got to know that he was the one who had sealed off the Gateway and had enchanted the Bludger."

"Idiotic Elf," James murmured. Harry's heart deadened a little as he remembered Dobby's fate and his faithfulness.

"He was okay," Ron said. "That very night Harry saw that Colin Creevey, a boy from Gryffindor had been Petrified. Prof. Snape had arranged for a Dueling club. At this club, Malfoy and Harry were pitted against each other. The fact that Harry was a Parseltongue came to light. Quite a lot of people started suspecting _him _as_ the Heir of Slytherin. _Then there were two more Petrifications. Justin, a muggleborn Hufflepuff. And nearly headless Nick. That Harry was found on the incident site did nothing to ease his image. Hermione's potion worked. WE turned into Crabbe and Goyle but all we found was that Malfoy was not the Heir. Hermione managed to turn herself into a cat, though it wasn't her fault." There was again a bout of Laughter.

"Harry found a diary, someone had flushed off in the girl's toilet where Moaning Myrtle lives and where we were making a potion," Hermione said. "The diary belonged to Tom Riddle, who we didn't know was actually Voldemort's name. That Diary took him back 50 years and showed that Hagrid had opened the chamber the last time."

"Oh yes!" Dumbledore spoke up, his brows furrowing. "But I had my doubts even then, that he had done it. But, he was expelled for that. As a girl had been killed the last time the Chamber opened." Lily whimpered slightly and James put his arm around her, though he himself was not looking very good.

"Hermione was the next one to be petrified along with a Ravenclaw girl," Harry said, taking a quick look at his watch. "Ron and I went to Hagrid's hut to question him, but there we saw the Minister of Magic suspend the Headmaster and cart Hagrid off to Azkaban. We were under the cloak. Hagrid told us to follow the spiders. We did and encountered Aragog, an Acromantula. He told us that the last time the Chamber opened a girl was found dead in the bathroom. We concurred that it must be Myrtle. The other Acromantulas tried to eat us but we managed to escape."

"After that, things happened fast," Ron said. "Harry found a piece of paper clutched tightly in Hermione fist and with a thousand other things we concluded that the creature in the Chamber was a Basilisk."

"Doesn't it kill with its stare?" Alice questioned in a quivering voice.

"It does," Harry confirmed. "But as we were going to report all this to a teacher we overheard that Ginny had been taken to the chamber." Harry shivered slightly and Molly paled. "Lockhart was forced to take over the rescue operation. But when we went to give him our findings we found him trying to escape. We forced him to go down to the Chamber with us. The entrance was in Myrtle's bathroom. I had to use Parseltongue to open it. Down there, Lockhart tried to obliviate us but he was using Ron's wand, which had broken when we crashed in the willow. Forgot to tell that, sorry."

Harry stopped for a breather and Ron continued. "The wand backfired; wiping Lockhart's memory but me and Harry were separated by a pile of rubble. Harry went in alone. He encountered the Tom Riddle of the diary who was apparently a memory and was possessing Ginny and Ginny was the one to open up the chamber. Riddle turned the Basilisk on Harry. Fawkes, Headmaster's Phoenix managed to blind the Basilisk and Harry pulled out a sword from the sorting hat Fawkes had brought along."

"Godric Gryffindor's sword," Albus murmured. "Only a true Gryffindor can pull it out." James looked proudly at his son.

"Harry killed the snake but was poisoned by a fang that had embedded in his hand," Hermione said. "Fawkes tears, the only antidote against Basilisk poison saved him. Harry used the same fang to pierce the book which wiped out Riddle, or rather his memory. Ginny was safe."

"That's all, I think," Harry said. "We came back, explained things to Headmaster and were awarded 200 points apiece."

"But Dobby?" Remus questioned

"Oh sorry," Harry apologized. "Dobby was Lucius's Elf and he had overheard his master plotting all this as well as the Diary was thrust into Ginny's Cauldron by Malfoy Sr. that day at Diagon Alley. He wanted to put mud over Mr. Weasely's name. I managed to free Dobby by a little trick." Harry grinned as he recounted the story to them.

"That was our second year," Hermione said. "Hagrid got back his freedom and his name was cleared. It wasn't really much." She finished with a grin.

"Cool," Sirius said. "Terrifyingly dangerous, but cool."

Lily let out a breath she was holding. "You guys are too much. I really don't know how much more I can take. But I guess, we need to go to the next chapter."

"Can I read?" Harry asked and was handed the book over by a still pale looking Arthur. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing his only daughter. He threw a look of obvious thankfulness at Harry, who relaxed back to read.


	17. An Overheard Conversation

**Nanettez: **About Molly's reaction to Ginny in "Hello, Fleur" I went back over the previous chapters and realized you were right about her being mentioned in "A Plea For Help" when they were talking about the fight at the Ministry. Well, here's my explanation of why Molly was so excited when Ginny is mentioned later: Molly was in shock about the fight at the Ministry when she was first mentioned and so didn't react the way she did later. I know, it's not a very good explanation but that's all I got.

**Part 17**

"The chapter is **Chapter 15**," he read out. He glanced around him with a bright interest. The students had taken to betting between themselves over the contents of the chapters. Obviously, keeping it hidden from their teachers, especially McGonagall, who they knew wouldn't be too pleased if she caught them at it. And, an angry McGonagall seemed no less dangerous than Voldemort himself.

"Must be something to do with the vow Sevvie took," James announced, stealing a glance at the Greasy haired boy, who had once again directed his glare at James.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO…" Snape started but was cut in by Sirius.

"Those three could also have taken one themselves," Sirius said, indicating the Trio, while Snape turned to glare at him for his interruption. "They look crazy enough to do that."

"HEY!" Ron and Hermione yelled, indignantly.

James frowned at his best friend. "That's my son and your godson you are calling crazy, mate. Though, it wouldn't be a surprise, with what he has for a Godfather," he added with a smirk. Sirius struck out his tongue childishly at him, while Lily cuffed James hard on the head and motioned for Harry to start reading.

**Paragraph 1 second sentence.**

"Those can be a right pain," Frank commented, going a little pink. "Full of stupid, giggly girls. Though not all are the same…" he added hastily on seeing Alice's furious expression and noticing the twitching of her fingers towards her wand. The others burst out laughing. Even Snape permitted himself a small smile.

**End of paragraph 1**

"Poor girls," Sirius snickered. "You would have made their day, had you allowed yourself to be caught under these mistletoes."

Ron rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Well, don't let Ginny hear that…Ever… Or you might just wish you were never born." Sirius looked a little disgruntled at this warning but did not comment further.

**Paragraph 2 first sentence.**

Ron grimaced a little, Hermione squeezed his hand lightly.

**Paragraph 2 third sentence, first semi-colon;**

"That was some sight," Harry murmured under his breath. "Gross…"

"Oi!" Ron said, turning to look daggers at Harry. "Stop exaggerating." The Marauders were already snickering at him, while the girls looked faintly revolted. Molly was staring at her son with a mixture of disbelief and pity. Ron huffed and turned pleadingly towards Hermione.

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "Your technique did need a little working upon…I guess…" Ron threw a hurt look towards her as roars of laughter engulfed the room once again. Harry composed himself a little and started reading again.

**End of paragraph 2**

"Sorry," both Hermione and Ron murmured simultaneously. Harry waved off their apology.

**Paragraph 3**

**Dialogue set**

"What was it…? A competition…?" Frank questioned, looking at Ron with a bewildered expression. Ron blushed slightly.

"It does sound bad, now that I am reading about it. Didn't think too much at that time," he agreed.

Sirius grinned. "That much is obvious. Imagine choosing someone who thinks that kissing is the best pastime. Totally gross." Ron blushed as red as his hair as Molly glared a little at Sirius for berating her boy, though she couldn't really contradict what he said.

**Paragraph 4**

"And here I thought you were just being dim," Rom mumbled throwing a dark look in Harry's direction. Harry smirked back.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 5**

"It seems great to know that all that while I was talking to myself," Ron grumbled, faking a sour face. Harry punched him good naturedly on the arm.

"Not a very big deal," James said. "Those two do that often to me," he added pointing at the other Marauders in the room.

"Not our fault," Remus spoke up in defense. "You drone on and on. There is a limit to everyone's patience, mate. Especially when you started on those long drawn reviews of the Quidditch matches." Sirius nodded in obvious agreement. James huffed and turned his back on the duo. Lily looked a little stricken at this piece of information.

**Paragraph 6**

"So that's where the two of you used to disappear," Ron said. "Did give rise to a few whispers in the common room."

"Like it is any of their business what…whatever I do with Harry," Hermione said fiercely. "Not even yours," she added on noticing Ron's smug look. Ron put up his hands in mock surrender while throwing a wink in Harry's direction who reciprocated in kind.

"And we thought that only the Hufflepuffs loved to spread gossip," Lily whispered to Alice.

**Dialogue**

"You were never that good at lying, Mione," Harry remarked, glancing up from the book. "Especially if it's anything to do about Ron." Hermione blushed crimson while Ron plastered a goofy smile on his face.

"Much like you, Lily," Alice remarked slyly. "Especially about James," she added despite the fierce glares that Lily was throwing in her direction. Lily threw a couple of pillows in her direction while her face matched and outdid the color of her hair. James was now the one sporting a goofy smile, though his did look a little maniacal.

**Paragraph 7**

"Your book did help a lot," Harry said, looking at Snape. "More than you did, obviously. No offense," he added.

"None taken," Snape grinned. "You have every right and reason to think the same." Harry grinned back.

**Dialogue**

"You really have got a grudge against that book, Ms. Grang…Hermione," Minerva said, sounding a little exasperated.

"It was not about the stupid book," Hermione retorted back. "Sorry. The highly useful, wonderful but stupid book," she added on seeing Snape's somewhat hurt expression. James and Sirius snickered loudly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set first sentence, third comma,**

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled again, while Snape turned slightly red.

"Stupid surname…" he mumbled. "Or maybe stupid of me to use it."

"Probably the latter," Frank whispered to the now chuckling Marauders, who promptly burst out laughing. Snape glared irately at them, before giving up and joining in the laughter.

**End of dialogue set**

"Poor Harry," Sirius murmured, for once without the mocking tone.

"Are we missing something?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, seeing the smug looks and muted chuckles of the Gryffindor students, with the exception of Sirius, who was looking rather pale.

"Probably, but doesn't seem very important." Harry whispered back and continued reading.

**Dialogue set**

"I don't have a mania," Hermione replied back in an annoyed voice. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and chuckled not noticing that the Head of their house's eyes had narrowed considerably.

"So following rules is that bad?" she questioned fiercely. Harry and Ron glanced her way, looking a little frightened.

"N…NO…Not really…" Ron stuttered while Hermione smiled slyly. "Following rules are quite alright…Really…is safe too…"

"Stop frightening them, Minerva," Dumbledore said gently, as Minerva proceeded to impart a grin in Hermione's direction, who grinned back gratefully. "The things they have been up to most certainly couldn't have been done by following rules." Harry composed himself a little and imparted a glare at the snickering Marauders before reading again.

**Dialogue set**

"So, can you?" Molly questioned Snape. "Make an antidote of a dozen different love potions at once?" She explained seeing his perplexed looks.

"No, I can't," Snape remarked. "Up to two…even three is possible, but if it is more than that it will probably take a while." The others looked at Snape in admiration.

**Dialogue**

"I don't really have a problem about you liking Ginny, Harry," Arthur said, in his most paternal tone. "But, do take care not to hurt her. It is rather evident from the way you three are talking that you eventually get together with her. Just don't hurt her. At least intentionally." Harry nodded his head docile, while blushing heavily. Ron snickered at his friend's state for which he was smacked on the head by an annoyed looking Hermione.

James was looking over at Lily in some trepidation, thinking about the time when he would have to go and speak to her parents. Remus patted his arm encouragingly, though Sirius, taking a leaf out of Ron's book, was snickering loudly at his friend's expression of desolation.

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 8**

"It better be," said Ron mock-glaring at his best friend. Hermione swatted him on the arm, her cheeks tingeing red.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"He has got a good point," Alice murmured.

"Well, Filch is a squib," Severus pointed out. "I don't think he is knowledgeable about Potions. And the detectors won't be able to detect Love Potions. They can be easily disguised as ordinary stuff."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"'Wrong thing to say," Lily said, grimacing. "Especially after the whole Felix incident."

"Forgot about that," Harry said, grinning.

**Paragraph 9**

"Touched a nerve there," James said in a sing-song voice. "You really had a lot to learn about girls, son."

Lily scowled at her future husband. "At least he is not like you, who keeps asking a girl out even after getting hexed into oblivion each time."

"That just proves how much I love…" James started, but was interrupted by a furiously blushing Lily.

"Continue speaking and you just might be sorry," she said whipping out her wand. She regretted saying that as soon as she finished speaking, which she had done more out of habit than anything else. Harry hurriedly started reading to stop further arguing, while James chose to sit back and sulk while pouting slightly, looking rather let down. Lily turned a slightly apologetic look in his direction, though James pretended not to notice it.

**Dialogue set**

"It would have been detected by the sensor," Sirius said, in a matter of fact tone.

Remus frowned. "DO you always have to state the obvious, Paddy?"

Sirius shrugged. "If my Godson can ask the obvious, I am allowed to state it too." Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Easy for you to say," Sirius muttered darkly. "What?" he questioned seeing Harry's surprised look.

"I said the exact thing in response," he answered. Sirius grinned at him, which Lily's face featured a look appropriate of getting a rather nasty shock. She liked Sirius, but to have her son behave like him… Now that was a scary thought. She shuddered lightly. Remus caught the look on her face and grinned.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 10**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Gosh! Was she freaked out," Harry mumbled. "Her love for her books is probably unhealthy."

"I rather agree with on that, Harry," Dumbledore remarked. "But then, we all have different tastes. You would probably feel the same for your broom." Harry nodded, as did James, Sirius, Ron and Frank. They could certainly understand about the brooms.

**Paragraph 11**

**Dialogue**

"Why did you hate that book so much, dear?" Molly asked, sounding concerned.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, really. If I am honest, obviously I resented the fact that whoever owned the book was better in potions that me." Ron gave her a smug look at this point. "And also I did not really trust this Half Blood Prince. Something about him and his spells made me uneasy. Not that they were all that bad or anything, but somehow it didn't seem very logical to me to use someone's spells and methods without knowing who that someone is."

"I quite agree with you, Hermione," Minerva said. "It is never wise to use anything that one is not sure of. But maybe, at times there is no real choice available. Though it is highly stupid to use any sorts of unknown spells."

"That I learnt the hard way," Harry muttered to himself before pulling himself up to read further.

**Dialogue set **

"That's something we didn't need to know," Frank cried out looking slightly grossed out. Harry smirked.

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 12 **

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set **

"And the wicked witch strikes!" Sirius exclaimed. "They never lose any time."

"Absolutely," Ron added. "Stupid, idiotic girls! Oh! I only meant the likes of Romilda Vane. Not all girls," he hastened to add seeing the glares that he was being subjected to from the members of the fairer sex. The other boys burst out laughing at this.

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 14**

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 15 **

"Didn't you guys tire of it?" Remus asked, while Ron turned beet-red. Again. "Even Sirius behaves better than that."

"Ya. I do. HEY!" Sirius exclaimed, realizing what he had just said.

"Lay off, guys!" Ron muttered. "It was stupid. I was stupid. I know that. And you stop snickering." He added harshly turning on Harry, who tried to school his features to seriousness but failed miserably, which gave rise to another bout of laughter in the room. Ron resorted to scowling and pouting at the ones taking the laughing at him.

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 16 **

"You did hold pretty high hopes, son," Lily remarked. "Especially in a case where those two were involved."

"Hey!" both Ron and Hermione exclaimed, while the others chuckled.

**Paragraph 17 third sentence, first semi-colon; **

"That was rather funny," Hermione defended herself, as Ron glared at her. "I would probably have done that even if we were on friendly terms."

"But not that unkindly… You wouldn't have," Ron retorted.

Hermione glared back. "How do you know that?"

"Obviously I do. Haven't been your friend all these years for nothing."

"But still you manage to get on the wrong side of me, almost every day," Hermione screeched, looking daggers at the red headed boy.

"SHUT UP YOUTWO!" Harry interrupted. "Stop with this stupid, pointless arguing."

Alice let out a tiny giggle. "It seems incredulous that the two of you could actually fight over something that happened so long ago. I rather pity Harry. Poor boy. Having to put up with your fight." She shook her head in mock sadness, while trying her best not to burst out laughing. The others were not so successful and burst out laughing.

"Continue reading, Harry," Hermione mumbled after throwing a sheepish grin in Ron's direction, who grinned back.

**Paragraph 17 third sentence, first comma, **

"Talk about childish behaviors," Molly remarked, throwing a scolding look at Ron, who had the sense to look ashamed, albeit slightly.

**End of paragraph 17 **

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron murmured, putting an arm around Hermione, who leaned into the embrace.

"And where's my hug?" Harry asked making puppy dog faces at his female best friend and sister. The boys in the room rolled their eyes.

"Idiot," Hermione said, but proceeded to hug him tightly. Harry grinned and continued with the reading.

**Paragraph 18 **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue set **

"You didn't try to comfort her?" Lily asked, looking at her son scandalously.

"Couldn't think of anything," Harry confessed, grinning awkwardly.

"Boys!" Lily muttered under her breath, glaring at James for some unknown reason, who quelled under her glare.

**Paragraph 20 **

**Dialogue set **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue set **

"Good 'ol Luna," Ron muttered, grinning widely.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You say this about the girl who is calling you unkind? Not that I am telling she is wrong. She is actually right."

Ron shrugged casually. "You can count on Luna to be honest. And that itself is more than what you could expect from some people. I guess, I was just plain lucky to have that in my friends." He smiled at Harry and Hermione, who nodded. Molly looked a little awed at her youngest son's sensibility, obviously not expecting anything like that.

**Dialogue set **

**Dialogue set **

"That's sweet of her," Alice cooed. The boys looked slightly sick.

"Her housemates can't be all that good," Snape remarked. "It is really rare that you see someone being made so much fun of, by the students of their own house."

"Luna is…unusual," Harry said. "And I don't think her house mates understand her, at all."

**Dialogue**

"That was nice of you, Harry!" Lily exclaimed.

James raised an eyebrow speculatively.

"Don't. Just don't say anything before I read further. I asked her, strictly as friends. Nothing more," Harry cut in hastily, before James could put in an embarrassing comment of his. He had to limit himself to smirking at his son.

**Paragraph 21**

**Paragraph 22**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 23**

"You are worse than you father," Lily said, looking a little aggrieved. Harry grimaced.

"Thank heavens it was Luna," Hermione said. "Any other girl would have easily taken offense. Maybe even me." She added as an afterthought.

"Like Ron would leave me alive, if I ever asked you to a party; friends or otherwise," Harry remarked, sniggering at the angry faced Ron and quickly started reading before he could do more than punch him on the arm.

**Dialogue set**

"That's Luna for you," chuckled Harry, while the others burst out laughing at here comment.

"Is she always like this?" Alice questioned.

"Just wait till you hear her at the party," replied Harry. "She is fantastic."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"I will have a word with Peeves," James said, flaring up a little with anger. "He cannot go around teasing my son…and his friends."

Snape snickered. "And what are you going to tell him? That you found a book from the future, which states that he supposedly, teased his son. And that he should refrain for doing so in the future?" James's face fell considerably.

**Paragraph 24**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Don't call her that, Ron!" Molly snapped at her son. "She seemed so excited that Harry was taking her." Ron turned a frightened look at her.

"Didn't I tell you Ginny reminds me too much of her?" Ron said, rounding on Harry. "Didn't I? Now she is even saying the same things that Ginny did." Molly blushed crimson at this.

**Dialogue**

"That was a…little…unnatural," Frank said, apparently searching for proper words, while chuckles broke out in the room.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the blushing Molly. "That is nothing unusual. It is natural for a daughter to resemble her mother and also think likewise." Molly smile gratefully at the aging Headmaster, as the others stopped laughing at her expense, though the Trio still sported wide grins on their faces.

**Paragraph 25**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Ron knows me better than you, Harry," Hermione said, grinning at the somewhat scared expression on Ron's face, who was, no doubt contemplating the future and his fate after any quarrels with Hermione, which were bound to take place.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 26**

"I have got a question," Arthur remarked, looking at Harry. "I agree that Ron is being stupid. But why in Merlin's name didn't you whack him hard on the head whenever he was up to his stupid antics?" Ron glared daggers at his teenage father. The others who knew Arthur's nature were looking on in surprised amusement.

Harry made a funny face at Ron and said, "I didn't actually think about it, I think. I should have though." Ron retaliated by smacking Harry hard on the head.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 27**

"Girls are not strange," Hermione said. "But my luck. That I should be friends with guys, one with the emotional range of a teaspoon and the other with the range of a tablespoon."

"But you gotta admit that we are the best around," Ron said, grinning. "You wouldn't have survived without arguing with me, and you got to admit that life without Harry Potter around would have been mighty boring…and not to mention very _safe._" The trio burst out laughing though the smiles of the people from the past became quite strained. They could not imagine their children actually finding the idea of encountering dangerous things as fun. Or more precisely, being so used to the idea of dangers.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That was a low blow, Hermione," Ron muttered. Hermione reached out and ruffled his hair a bit.

"What's with girls and revenge?" James murmured to his fellow Marauders throwing a significant look at Hermione and Lily. They shrugged helplessly. Minerva heard them, but instead of the glare they were expecting, they got an amused smile in return. And this, if possible, made them all the more wary of the situation.

**Paragraph 28 first sentence.**

"Told you, he needed to work on his techniques," Hermione said, as several "Ewws…" could be heard from around the room, especially from the female part of it. The boys had slightly sick expressions on their faces, though in Sirius's case it was one of pity and incredulity. Ron's face looked fit to resemble a tomato. Harry started reading, to save his friend from further embarrassment.

**End of paragraph 28**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"You can be sarcastic, if you choose to be," Arthur said, surprised and amused. Hermione blushed and grinned.

"Even my own father supports her," Ron moaned dramatically. Hermione stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"That's why you fell in love with me," Ron said, grinning goofily at the bushy haired girl. Sirius mimicked retching at this.

Hermione punched him lightly on the arm. "No, you dolt! That was just to wind you up. If I wanted to fall in love with 'good' Quidditch players, I would have chosen Harry." Ron's face fell by a few degrees, and he sent a death glare in Harry's direction, who laughing his head off at Hermione's statement. A pillow flew from Ron's side and hit Harry directly on the head.

**Paragraph 29**

"We agree, totally," Sirius said, while most of the males in the room nodded. To their extreme surprise, this also included Dumbledore.

**Paragraph 30**

"Talk about weird," Sirius said, shuddering a little at the mental image this gave rise to. "Though I guess, the fact that she is brave makes up for her weird appearance."

"Her appearance doesn't matter at all," Alice snapped. "Stop judging girls from how they look, Sirius." Sirius rolled his eyes at her direction.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Is it safe?" Molly murmured, worriedly.

"Of course, Ms. Prewett," Minerva said. "There will be teachers around and not to mention, many students. And the fear of Vampires is also part of prejudices, rather like those about Werewolves." She nodded at Remus.

"I guess…" Molly trailed off.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Another of her…or her dad's weird ideas," Harry explained, noticing the shocked looks of the students around.

"Whatever Scrimgeour was, he was Not a Vampire," Hermione said, agreeing.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 31**

**Paragraph 32 second sentence.**

"Crimson and gold…with Green?" Sirius muttered. "Wow! Slughorn's all for unity of Gryffindor and Slytherin. But still, he is the nicest Slytherin I met."

James nudged him. "One of the nicest, you must mean…" he said with a pointed glance at Snape. Sirius nodded his head hastily. Snape rolled his eyes at the pair of the Marauders.

"And it is Professor Slughorn, Mr. Black," Minerva said, raising her eyebrows slightly. Sirius nodded again.

"Slughorn's quite alright," Harry agreed with his godfather. "Though he does like and love his comforts."

**End of paragraph 32**

"Professor Slughorn does throw the best of parties…though at times, there are too many famous people around," Lily remarked. "You tend to become uncomfortable soon."

"Come to the party with me, the next time…" James said, his eyes shining with expectations.

"You are asking me out…again?" Lily sounded exasperated. The others fought hard to stifle their laughter. Even the professors.

James was looking puzzled. "I think so… I mean, now we know that we are going to be married. Hell, we even have a child. I…I mean we will. So what is…"

"The problem?" Lily finished the question for him. James nodded. "It is true that we have a child, but I would like to get a confirmation that you have finally managed to be an adult yourself. Sadly till now, I have failed to get a proof of that." James blushed crimson while the others doubled up with laughter at this. James huffed and got up from Lily's side and went to sit with his son, purposely ignoring Lily's smiles.

Composing himself a bit, Harry started reading.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 33**

"Things just cannot get boring with Luna around," Hermione said, chuckling.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34**

"Curious is okay, but why on earth are they looking excited?" Remus asked, perplexed. "Anyways he is not something to be gawked at."

"We totally agree, Moony," Sirius said, putting an arm around the distressed Werewolf. "But, I don't think such people ought to be taken into consideration."

"Tell me something guys," Frank said, looking at James and Sirius. "Didn't the fact that Remus is a Werewolf bother you two at all...Hear me out before you start screaming at me, or hexing me." He added, noticing that both the said Marauders had matching looks of rage on their faces. The Trio were looking over at Frank in slight confusion. The look of intense concentration on his face, reminded them abruptly of Neville. They shared a smile amongst themselves.

Frank spoke again, "I don't have a problem with Remus being a Werewolf…None at all. But, you guys have known this for a long time, you all share the same Dormitory…Aren't you ever afraid of Remus…or more precisely, of the wolf? No offense, Remus, but I am rather curious. Obviously, you aren't the violent type, but according to my knowledge, the wolf has a mind of its own, especially when you transform..." Remus smile understandingly at him and turned to glance at his fellow marauders, especially at Sirius, or so it seemed to the others.

"But, Mr. Longbottom, they do not remain anywhere near Remus when he transforms, so why would they fear him? I mean, the wolf," Minerva said indignantly, frowning at Frank, who looked a little ashamed for not thinking about the obvious.

"Oh! I didn't think," he stuttered. "Then please start reading Harry…"

"No wait!" Sirius cut in, just as Harry was about to continue reading. Harry looked at him, puzzled. "I have an answer to your question, Frank." He seemed to be bracing himself to confess something. "James was always ok with the idea of Remus being a Werewolf, but I loath to say that I was not." He turned an apologetic glance at Remus. "I never had a problem with Remus, but the wolf _terrified_ me. I might as well admit that I had nightmares about him. And I am still afraid…But that doesn't mean that I care for Remus any less. He is as much a brother to me, as James is… I don't really know how to justify or explain myself." Most of the students were taken aback at the sight of utter vulnerability in Sirius's eyes, Snape more than anyone else.

"And you don't have to," Remus turned to glare at Frank, while putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "It takes a lot of guts to befriend someone who is a Werewolf. Even more to stand by them. Hell, even I am afraid of the wolf, even though he is a part of me. It is absolutely natural and even prudent to be wary of the wolf."

Dumbledore's eyebrows were furrowed up in thought. "All that is very good, but you all have never ever even seen Remus in his wolf form. And obviously, he is not dangerous the rest of the month."

Remus shared a worried look with his friends. Something told him that their secret would be out in one of the books, though for the world to it, he could not fathom what their Professor's reactions would be. But nevertheless, he gave a tiny nod in response to the silent question that James seemed to be asking Padfoot and him.

"We have seen Remus transformed, Sir," James confessed, looking resolutely at his teachers. "We have been with him every Full Moon night, ever since our fifth year."

"Wha…?"

"We are animagi," Sirius said, interrupting Minerva's obvious question. "We are unregistered animagi. WE successfully completed out animagus transformations last year, so that we can keep Moony company during the Full Moon nights."

The room seemed to have been shocked into silence. "That's impossible!" Snape cried out, finally breaking the pin-drop silence. "Animagi transformation is one of the toughest branches of Transfiguration. And to do it by one's fifth year of magical training, without any help is impossible. Even for talented students like you."

"But it's true," Sirius murmured. To prove his words, he suddenly turned into a Grim like Dog and took a couple of laps around the room, before flopping down beside Remus, who patted the dog's head absent-mindedly. The others, except for the Trio and James had mingled looks of shock and veneration on their faces.

Dumbledore had laid a hand on Minerva's shoulder, most probably in an attempt to calm her down. Sirius (actually, Padfoot) whimpered at the look on her face, which did not look at all promising for the young teenagers.

This seemed to bring back Minerva from her shocked condition. "What's yours?" she asked shakily, looking at James.

"Wh…What?" James stuttered, confused.

"Your form. What's your form? What do you change to?"

"It must be a Stag," Lily spoke up, before James could reply. "His nickname is Prongs. That represents a Stag. Sirius's is Padfoot, a Dog." The mentioned dog barked from his corner and wagged his tail a bit. Finally a smile cracked the corners of Minerva's lips.

"Then…What are you waiting for? Transform," she all but ordered. Instantly at the place of James Potter stood a huge Stag, almost white in color and with James's Hazel colored eyes. Lily raised a hand tentatively and touched the Stag's head, startling on feeling the soft fur. Harry looked at the Animagus form in awe. He had seen Prongs materialize any number of times as his Patronus, but this was the first time that he was seeing the real Prongs. To his dismay, he felt tears prickling his eyes. Hermione slid an arm around him and squeezed his arm comfortingly.

"I must say, I am impressed. Mightily impressed." Dumbledore commented. "And not just because you managed to do it. More so because of the reason you did it." He looked at them out of the top of his half-moon glasses, his eyes twinkling; with an expression of pride on his face.

"So, we are not getting expelled…or being chucked into Azkaban?" Sirius transformed back and questioned.

Minerva chuckled. "Not this time, I am afraid. We can keep that in store for the next time."

"It must be great to have friends like that," Snape whispered to Lily with look of envy on his features. Lily nodded as did the other Gryffindors who had heard him. Frank caught Harry's eye and motioned him to continue reading. After clearing his thought a bit, he read on.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set fourth sentence.**

"I don't think Harry would be interested," Remus said, smirking at the boy. Harry grinned back.

"I should hope so," Lily said, glaring at the still transformed James, but could not control the smile that flirted on her face.

**End of dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 35**

"Thank god for that," Alice muttered. "They would have bored him to death."

Ron sniggered. "That would have freed Voldemort from his task…Sorry…" he added seeing the sudden worried looks on Lily's face. Hermione threw a dirty look at him.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"You _kissed_ him?" Ron said, whipping around to look at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, idiot. I left him under the mistletoe and ran away." The Marauders roared with laughter, though the girls looked a little disapproving.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"And you blame me," Ron murmured, glaring at the brunette. "But honestly, he might have been better than Cormac!" Hermione grimaced.

"Don't remind me," she groaned. "That party was bad enough."

"I know what you mean," Ron said, remembering the whole Lavender incident and shuddering.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 36**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 37 first sentence.**

"One can be thankful for small benefits," Harry murmured. "Though she somehow grew on me."

**End of paragraph 37**

"She wouldn't have," Ron said, sounding confident. Hermione bestowed a smile on him before glaring at Harry.

**Paragraph 38**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 39**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Quidditch!" Molly snapped. "That's all you guys think about. Even some girls…" She directed a look in Alice's direction, who grinned.

"Oh Quidditch is the best," Sirius declared. "Nothing can beat it…except maybe defeating Voldemort." There were collective chuckles around, though a few people flinched at Voldemort's name.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue set**

"Oh Hell!" Sirius cursed. "Bad luck for Harry, I guess."

'No kidding," Harry said darkly. "I didn't really want you to start investigating my newly found Potion skills." He added looking at Snape.

"From what I have read, you always seemed to have a talent for potions. You seem to be good, even if not brilliant," he said. "But I guess, I put you off it." Harry nodded, grinning.

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Subjects required to be an Auror," James said proudly. He had transformed back, undoubtedly getting bored with remaining silent. "Same as me."

"And me," Sirius put in.

"Merlin save the Auror department," Molly said, smirking.

"'Especially Alastor Moody," Minerva added. "He is already paranoid enough." The Trio's faces fell considerably at the mention of Mad Eye Moody.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That's nice of him to say," Lily mussed.

"He almost hero-worshipped Harry, Lily," Ron said. "You can't expect anything else from him."

"Stop exaggerating, mate," Harry murmured, smacking Ron hard on the head. Ron rubbed his head and glared at the messy haired boy.

**Dialogue set**

Everybody broke out into peals of laughter at this.

"I t…totally agree," Sirius said still laughing hard. "Luna i…is totally f…fantastic." After he had managed to control his laughter, Harry started reading.

**Paragraph 43**

"At last, a satisfying mental image," James mused, and was promptly smacked on the arm by Lily. "I should have stayed as a stag. She seemed to like me better in that form," he mumbled, speaking under his breath as he massaged his afflicted arm. Lily did not look it, but had a strong arm. This could be certified by James, who had been at the receiving end of her slaps more than once. Though mostly due to his faults.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 44**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"That's generous of him," Molly said, smiling a bit. "After all, it _is_ Christmas."

Frank smirked, "Don't forget, it is Slughorn. He is not that strict or anything. Rather less than some of our other Professors." He grinned at a glaring McGonagall.

"I should hope so," she snapped. "Especially in a school that resides the 'Marauders'." The mentioned party grinned proudly.

**Paragraph 45**

**Paragraph 46**

"No mystery there," James mumbled. "After all you made an Unbreakable Vow." He looked at Snape, who looked deep in thought and a whole lot baffled.

"I think I have definitely gone over to the dark side," he murmured. He was looking so devastated that Lily rubbed his back soothingly, hoping to comfort him. With a worried glance at his ex- (Or is it to-be?) professor, Harry resumed reading.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 47**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Professor Snape being hard on Malfoy?" Ron scoffed. "Now that would be a first." Hermione glared at her boyfriend and motioned towards Snape, who looked noticeably more depressed by this particular snippet of information. "I meant the future you," Ron said, in what he clearly thought to be a comforting tone. "Though I swear, you had a good enough reason." This didn't seem to help much as Snape continued to look desolate.

"Snap out of it, Sevvie," Sirius exclaimed slapping a hand on Snape's back. "It is going to be alright. And anyways, we are told to refrain from constructing a theory before finishing the books, both of them. And even if you turn out to be the bad guy, we can try and change the future this time around. Hopefully for the better." Lily looked shocked, to say the least, that Sirius Black had actually managed to lift Snape up from his depressive mood, at least a little.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 48**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 49 first sentence.**

"Told you I don't learn," Harry remarked, seeing the exasperated looks on his parent's faces. "Though I certainly didn't get caught."

"Too much like his father," Lily mumbled under her breath while rolling her eyes at the 'father', who was grinning proudly at his son.

**End of paragraph 49**

**Dialogue**

"Don't start again," Harry warned, as Snape looked extremely likely to fall back into the gloomy state.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 50**

"Learned Occlumency," Snape mumbled. "That is one handy tool."

"Which, unfortunately, Harry never managed to master," Hermione said, grinning at her flushed friend, who ignored her and read on determinedly, trying to ignore the sniggers that his red haired friend (he should think about making it an _ex_-_friend_) was sending his way.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"The student population of Hogwarts would have had a heart attack, had he done that," Harry commenting, chuckling at the flummoxed expression on Snape's face.

"Even if I am a bloody, idiotic Death Eater," Snape cried out, "why on earth am I supporting Malfoy's son so vehemently, and why the dickens did I take the stupid Unbreakable idiotic Vow?"

"Later," Hermione said, smirking at the impatient look on the boy's face.

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Idiotic boy!" Minerva exclaimed. "Does he even know what happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?"

"I don't think so," Lily murmured. "At least, I hope not. I might just cause him some personal injury, if he is try to cause Severus's death on purpose." Sirius looked uncomfortable at this proclamation, remembering a certain third year incident. Though it was certainly, not on purpose.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"With Voldemort backing them, they would think not," Alice remarked.

Dumbledore's eyes had lost their customary twinkle once again. "It is sad to know that Tom has stooped to the extreme of recruiting kids," he said in a low voice. "He never learned from his mistakes, just kept on making more."

"He is a Psycho," Alice said in a matter-of-fact tone. Dumbledore smiled at her placidly.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Like Fenrir Greyback," Remus snarled, his eyes darkening. Sirius placed a calming arm around his shoulders. Any mention or hinting of his attacker infuriated Remus up like no other.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

**Paragraph 54**

**End of chapter**

"What an ending!" James said in an exasperated voice. "Simply managed to thicken the mystery even more and no way to find out the answers from these three." He pointed at the Trio harshly.

"We are not supposed to," Hermione pointed out in a slightly hurt voice. "But you will certainly get to know the answers that much we promise."

"Any guarantee that we are going to like it?" Snape questioned, sounding a trifle insecure.

Harry smiled. "I hope so, I really do." Both Ron and Hermione gave fervent nods.

"So, do we proceed to the next chapter or do you want us to tell about our third year?" Ron questioned, as an uncomfortable and gloomy silence had fallen in the room.

"Third year!" almost everybody cried out, Sirius's voice surmounting others. "I guess I come in now?" he asked. Harry nodded grinning at his over excited godfather, though his eyes held a glimmer of sadness.

"The Dursleys were worse than ever," Harry started. "Though this is nothing new. I got my Hogsmeade permission letter with my Hogwarts letter."

"Which the Dursleys obviously refused to sign?" Lily predicted glumly. Harry nodded.

"But Uncle Vernon said that he would sign, if I behaved nicely and docilely with Aunt Marge who was coming for a visit."

"Vernon's sister," Lily answered as questioning glances were aimed at Harry.

"Needless to say, she said some very nasty things, which caused Harry to lose his temper and he blew her up," Ron said snickering.

"You did not?" Minerva shrieked. At Harry's tentative nod, she sighed. "He might be like his father, but he has his mother's temper alright." Lily blushed.

"I had heard about Sirius in the muggle news," Harry continued. "Even they were alerted. It was, after all, the first time anyone had escaped from Azkaban."

"How…?" Remus started but Harry interrupted.

"You will get to know later," he said. "I left the Dursleys at night. I didn't know about the Knight Bus, but due to being toppled over by a stupid dog, I unknowingly summoned the Knight Bus. Needless to say, that the dog was Padfoot, who had come to meet me, but I came to know that only later."

Sirius smirked. "At least, I ended up helping you."

"You did," Hermione agreed. "Well, he came to the Leaky Cauldron. The then Minister of Magic – Fudge, met him. To check that he was safe. After all, the whole wizarding population thought that Sirius was after Harry."

"As if…" Sirius glowered.

"WE know that. Don't interrupt. Ron and I met up with him at Diagon Alley. That day, at night Harry overheard Arthur telling Molly that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban to kill him, Harry Potter. During our train journey, we met Remus J. Lupin who was to be our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. "

"Congratulations," almost everybody in the room cried out. Remus blushed slightly; glad to know that he finally gets to fulfill his ambition of becoming a teacher.

Harry grinned at the blushing boy and continued. "The train was stopped mid-way as the Dementors wanted to search the train. And I…well…I fainted. The Dementors caused me to remember the night, my parents were killed." James put an arm around Lily and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly. "TO be precise, I heard my mum screaming. Remus had used a Patronus to drive away the Dementors and fed me some chocolate before bundling me to the school." James directed a thankful look at his friend.

"At school, we gotta know that Dementors were stationed all around. And that Hagrid was to be our Care of Magical Creatures teacher," Ron continued. "Oh! I forgot! Hermione had bought Crookshanks from the pet store at Diagon Alley. I had a pet rat, Scabbers. So, obviously I wasn't very happy. During Hagrid's first class, Malfoy didn't pay attention and got injured by a Hippogriff, Buckbeak."

"Hagrid must have got into so much trouble," Molly exclaimed. "Especially as the injured student was Malfoy."

"Obviously," Harry said. "Headmaster managed to get him out of it, but Buckbeak had to go for a trial. At Halloween, Sirius tried to enter the Gryffindor common room, when everybody was down at the feast. But, as he didn't have the password, he was denied entry by the fat lady. In his rage, he slashed opened her portrait."

"Sirius!" Minerva admonished. "What were you thinking of?" Sirius looked highly confused, and a little ashamed. After all, he was quite fond of the fat lady.

"Not really his fault," Harry continued. "She didn't want to guard the common room anymore, so the portrait of Sir Cadogan was brought. He was the only one who volunteered." James threw a sympathetic look at the Trio. "After that, was our first Quidditch match of the season. And my first defeat."

Gasps were heard around the room. Ron continued as Harry paused to take a breath, "Harry fell off his broom as the Dementors gatecrashed in the game. It was only due to Professor Dumbledore that he was not injured too much. And then he asked Remus to teach him the Patronus charm."

"But that's a N.E.W.T level charm," Lily gasped. "How was he supposed to pull it off? And how did you practice? You didn't have a personal Dementor, did you?"

Harry grinned at his mother's sarcastic tone. "Obviously not. But my boggart always took the shape of a Dementor, as they were my worst fear. That Christmas, I got one of my most treasured presents, from Fred and George Weasley." He paused a little for effect. "I got, The Marauders' Map."

"WHAT?" all the Marauders present, had cried out. "But, how did they have it?"

"You guys got it confiscated in your seventh year and they nicked it in their first week from Filch's cupboard in their first week," Ron explained.

"What's this map?" Minerva asked suspiciously. "It's a map of Hogwarts?"

"It's an enchanted map of Hogwarts," James corrected. "It shows all the passageways, hidden or otherwise and also shows everybody."

"Wherever they are and whatever they are doing," Sirius added. "That map's our secret tool of success in all the pranks."

"Show us," Lily demanded, her eyes lit with excitement. The Marauders were far cleverer than what she had given them credit for.

"We don't have it with us," Remus said. "We have left it in our Dorms."

"But we do," Harry said taking out the yellowish looking parchment from his pocket. He took out his wand and placed it on the paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Words began to blossom in curly, green letters.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs _

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"Wow!" Frank murmured. "There's Filch, in the Third floor, Professor Slughorn, in his office. But we aren't there." He looked up from the map.

"That means that this room is unplottable," Dumbledore remarked. "That must be the magic of this room. But, I have to complement the Marauders." He smiled at them. "This map is fantastic and absolutely full credit goes to them."

"That is an impressive bit of magic," Snape commented. "No wonder, you guys seldom got caught while executing pranks." The Marauders grinned at the greasy haired boy.

"I guess you all deserve more credit, than I give you," Lily murmured grudgingly. James grinned and drew her into an embrace.

"Mischief managed!" Harry murmured and placed the parchment back in his pocket. "That very day, I sneaked out to Hogsmeade," he glanced apologetically at his professors. "And I overheard Professor McGonagall, Madam Rosmerta, Fudge, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid talking about Sirius. That day I got the entire story. Soon after the prophecy was made, Headmaster had suggested Mum and Dad to go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. Dad wanted Sirius to be the Secret Keeper and that's what everybody knew."

"I get it," Remus said, in a somewhat tired sounding voice. "Sirius must have told him to change the Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew at the last minute, didn't he? And when the Potters got killed, everybody obviously suspected Sirius and dragged him off to Azkaban."

"Absolutely," Hermione confirmed. "When Sirius chased Pettigrew he blew apart the street, killing many muggles, after yelling for everyone to hear that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily. Then he transformed, but just before that he cut off his finger. The Ministry thought that Black has killed Pettigrew and all that was left of him, was one finger." Sirius's face looked alarmingly white. Molly was sobbing silently into her handkerchief. Snape opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as Remus spoke up.

"What I don't get is, didn't I know about this entire plan? I could have tried to get Sirius out of Azkaban. Or at least, told Harry the truth." He seemed to be speaking more to himself than anyone else. The Trio looked at each other in some trepidation. Remus noticed the look that they were giving each other.

"I get it," his voice had diminished considerably. "My friends suspected me of being a death eater. They didn't trust me." The other two Marauders looked at the Harry, who nodded.

"I can't believe this, "James seemed to have found his voice at last, as Lily put an arm both around Remus and Sirius. "We didn't trust Moony? And why?"

The corner of Remus's lip turned up in a small, albeit sad smile. "I am a Werewolf." As Sirius opened his mouth to protest, he cut in. "I am the supposedly Dark creature here. So…"

"Don't call yourself that," both James and Sirius snarled. "I don't know what we do in the future, but just don't call yourself that." James added. The silence in the room stretched to the point of being disturbing, as it was only punctuated by Molly's soft sobs.

204


	18. How To Not Spend Christmas

**Author's rant: Apparently, in Florida, it is now illegal to act like a human being and show a little kindness. Two pastors and a 90 year old man were arrested for feeding the homeless. So now, according to their state law, not only are people homeless but they can't eat either. What the hell is wrong with people? What's next? It being illegal to be homeless? (Not that it almost isn't that way already. You can't sleep in a public place or loiter or, in some places, panhandle). I hate to inform our increasingly stupid government that there is no way you can not have homeless people. You have people getting out of jail everyday and where are they supposed to go? They have no money and even if they did nobody will rent somewhere to someone who has a record. If the government is so "concerned" about the homeless maybe they should do something about it (the right way by showing compassion and finding ways to make somewhere for them to live or stay) and not try to sweep them under the rug. The point is that they don't care because it doesn't affect them: they never have to worry about where they will sleep tonight or where their next meal is coming from, so why should they do anything but pass stupid laws that make it even harder when you're down on your luck?**

**Part 18**

"War causes inexplicable changes in people, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, breaking the gloomy silence, no trace of the almost forever present twinkle in his eyes. "It can even break the best of friendships, cause friends to turn against one another, and worse, at times compels you to befriend your enemy; mostly for the wrong purpose. The Marauders have always shown a strong bonding of friendship. A bond far stronger than one seen in any normal friendship. And something, that I do expect would not be broken just because of a petty war."

Sirius chuckled softly, breaking his espoused silence after a long time. "But, it did, Headmaster. Peter betrays us, we suspect Remus of being a Death Eater and I get chucked into Azkaban. And one of us is killed due to this confusion and betrayal in friendship. A nice ending that the Marauders will come to." Sirius's voice had turned more sarcastic with every word he uttered and none could help flinching at their delivery. Harry almost gasped aloud, as he looked into Sirius's eyes. They had the same walled, dead look which Harry always associated with Sirius's stay in Azkaban.

"It doesn't have to, Sirius. There was a spy in the order, someone close to James. Obviously, both of you thought that Peter couldn't be the one and suspected one another." Hermione was saying, in her most persuasive tone. "We are trying to change the future, Sirius, for the better. Hopefully. That is the main reason behind reading these books."

"But, it also proves that our friendship isn't strong enough," James remarked, placing an arm around a distraught looking Sirius. "I know, and agree that the war changes people. Make them more distant. But, some friendships do survive and flourish. Yours did." He indicated the Trio.

"It had had its faults and falls, Dad," Harry said. "We were just luckier."

Snape looked over at the group of Marauders and said, "They are right, Po…James. Everybody makes mistakes, but some are just luckier than the others." He raised his eyebrows significantly at Sirius, who gave a curt nod. "And if we are being given an opportunity, we should try to change the future, change ourselves. Moping about something that, most certainly won't change if we don't act, will not help things one bit."

"Well said, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore praised the boy, who blushed scarlet. "And do you agree with this, Marauders?"

"We do, Sir," James said. For the first time, Harry understood why he was considered to be the unofficial leader of the Marauders. None of the other boys raised an argument against this, on the contrary managed tentative grins.

"Continue with the story, Harry?" Frank asked.

Harry grinned, "Needless to say, I was furious at Sirius Black. It was all Ron and Hermione could do, to keep me from tracking and killing him."

"Like you could have. Imagine a Thirteen year old kid, trying to kill an Azkaban escapee, who incidentally happened to be a brilliant Wizard and an unregistered Animagus." Sirius mumbled, trying to lighten the still charged atmosphere. It worked, as many in the room broke out into chuckles and Remus muttered something that sounded like, "Such Modesty."

Ron continued, as Harry was busy glaring daggers at his Godfather. "Hermione and I fought a lot that year, especially because Crookshanks could not tolerate Scabbers. Harry had been gifted a Firebolt, an international standard broomstick, for Christmas. Hermione thought that it was sent by Sirius Black, and it was stripped for curses by McGonagall. Needless to say, we were angry. In the meanwhile, Harry was doing his Patronus lessons with Remus. The day he got back the Firebolt, I found a few hairs of Scabber's on the bed along with some blood and jumped to the conclusion that he had been killed and eaten by Crookshanks."

"Nothing surprising about that," Molly said. "Obviously not the first time he did that."

"Yup. Not the first time he did that," Harry agreed. "I can't seem to recall what happened next…hmmm…oh ya…Buckbeak was sentenced to be executed." He had to stop as Hermione cleared her throat significantly.

"Harry, I think you forgot to mention about a certain telling off you received from your professor, precisely Professor Lupin, for sneaking off to Hogsmeade," she said, smirking at the heavily blushing Harry. After a long time (or so it seemed to most), something akin to true laughter rang out in the room. The air of tension that was hovering since the little tiff seemed to have cleared up at last. Remus groaned and put his face in his hands; his friends were certain to use this against him as blackmail material, especially Prongs.

"Stop teasing, guys," Harry groaned. "We don't have that much time. Let us finish recounting the third year. We need to read the next chapter soon. Anyways, that very day we received a letter from Hagrid, that Buckbeak has been convicted to be executed. The date was set for the last day of our examinations. We went down to Hagrid's after we were done with the exams. There we found out that Scabbers never died. He had simply run away from Ron and was found by Hagrid. But, in the case of Buckbeak, we weren't able to do anything and he was executed."

Snape frowned, "But didn't you say that Sirius had escaped on Buckbeak? Or was it just a namesake?"

"The very same," Hermione confirmed, grinning impishly. To say that the others looked shocked would be an understatement. And also the fact that Dumbledore was included in the same group.

"Don't confuse them so much, Mione," Ron said, chuckling. "They won't understand till we finish the story. Anyways, as we were on our way back to the castle, Scabbers bit me and disappeared. I made to follow him, but suddenly was attacked by a huge, Grim – like dog who dragged me into the Whomping Willow. Breaking my leg in the process."

"You ought to try and curb your enthusiasm a bit, Paddy," James reprimanded. "You ought to know that being dragged into the Whomping Willow and up the tunnel isn't the world's best feeling. With a werewolf around, it's ok. Not with another human being." Sirius growled softly at the dark haired boy before turning an apologetic glance at Ron who waved off the unspoken apology.

"Obviously, Hermione and I tried to follow him in," Harry said. "But, we couldn't have if it weren't for Crookshanks, who knew to freeze the tree by pawing the knot. We got to know later that Padfoot was the one who taught him that. Crookshanks was positively in love with you. Quite prepared to even die." Harry was chuckling loudly at the time he finished talking.

"Great to know that Padfoot finally finds a soul mate," Remus murmured, smirking at the beet-red looking boy. "Especially in a cat."

"OI!" Sirius yelled, and threw a pillow at Remus's head; though by his expression it was obvious that he was wishing it to be something harder.

"Stop fooling around, idiots, let us finish. And that goes for you too, Harry. Putting silly ideas in their heads." Hermione said, in a condescending tone. "To continue with our story; in our haste, we left the Invisibility Cloak by the tree. I will just shorten things a bit from here. We found Sirius and Ron. There was a fair bit of a shouting match. Harry was all for killing Sirius, as the idiotic mutt just went on saying that he was the one who killed Lily and James Potter."

"Guilt trip," Ron explained. "Sirius was the one who changed the Secret Keeper to Peter."

"Most certainly an Idiotic Mutt," James murmured, as he pulled a protesting Sirius into a hug. "Like any of us are ever going to blame him for that."

"He spent 12 years with the Dementors, James," Remus said, in a soft voice. "It is enough to turn anyone insane. That Sirius managed to retain his sanity is an achievement enough. At least as much sanity as he possessed in the first place, which isn't a lot." James tightened his hug till his friend yelled at him for cutting off his air supply.

"So what happened, then?" Snape queried, a little impatient. He liked being on friendship terms with the Marauders, but their closeness always brought back his own loneliness, which was aggravated all the more since he lost Lily as his friend. Though, thanks to this weird book reading they were at least on speaking terms again.

"Remus made an appearance and only then did things start to get clear," Harry continued. "And ya, Severus came in too, didn't want to hear a word about Sirius's innocence, we…well we managed to knock him out as all of us used the Disarming spell as one."

"Oh Hell!" Snape murmured from between his hands which were once more covering his face. "I must have been an angel about it. Three students knocking out a teacher who happened to be me."

Harry chuckled. "Ya. You were pretty mad, to put it lightly. Anyways, when Sirius and Remus wanted to kill Peter…"

"I would certainly think so," Sirius snarled, interrupting once again. "That scheming rat…Betraying his friends to that filthy, stupid, half-blood FREAK!"

"Cool down, Sirius," Hermione admonished, gently, as James put his arm around his friend again. "Harry, being the noble thing that he is, stopped the two of you from killing him and suggested taking him to the castle, back to the Dementors. But things went haywire from there on. As soon as we came out of the tunnel, we were reminded, with a huge jolt, that it was a full moon night, and obviously Remus transformed. That too with Ron and Wormtail being tied to him. "

Remus gasped. The others were looking equally frightened.

Harry frowned and seemed to be racking his brains for something. "Things are difficult to explain from this go…" He was interrupted again, this time from Remus.

"But, I didn't bite anybody, did I? Any of you? Anyone else? Ron was alright?" He was looking frantic with worry.

"I am okay," Ron mumbled. "I am sitting right here."

"No, no you didn't," Harry assured him. "Padfoot was sufficiently able to keep you off us. However, Wormtail escaped. But, we were surrounded by Dementors, about a hundred of them. I failed to cast a Patronus and fell unconscious. We came to, in the hospital. By us, I mean me and Hermione. Ron had broken his leg and was still out. Professor Dumbledore and the stupid, Minister of Magic, informed us that Sirius would receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"I would skin them alive, if they even dared to lay a hand on Padfoot," James snarled menacingly tightening his hold around the boy.

"I don't think that Dementors got me, Prongs," Sirius said, with a faint attempt at chuckling. "I struck around till Harry' fifth year." But almost everybody could see the blatant fear on his face.

Harry managed a weak chuckle in reply and continued, "One thing that Ron and I didn't know was that Hermione was using a time turner to go to her classes all year. She was provided one by Professor McGonagall. Though it drove us crazy all year long. We just couldn't think of a way that she was getting to all those classes. Especially with two or more being at the same time. Anyways, the Headmaster told us to use the time-turner. Ron wasn't able to accompany us on that little trip," he sent a sympathetic smirk in Ron's direction, who glared back. "Anyways all Dumbledore told us was that if things went okay we would be able to save two lives."

"Sirius and Buckbeak," Frank murmured. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"You actually stole that Buckbeak and rescued Sirius on that?" Lily asked, her eyes widening in surprise and amazement. "You two actually managed to pull that off without getting seen or caught?" Most of the people in the room had incredulous looks directed at the Trio.

Harry shrugged. "Sirius was there till my Fifth Year, wasn't he? We did manage to rescue him from the Tower where he was being kept. Obviously with Buckbeak's help. Though before that, I had to cast a Patronus to get rid of those Dementors that had attacked us in the first place. It was then that I came to know that my Patronus took the form of Prongs." James's face registered a look of muted shock; Lily had a lone tear running down her cheek. Everybody was looking at them in shocked amazement.

"But didn't you interfere with the past?" Minerva questioned her voice a couple of octaves lower than what she usually used. The Trio were surprised to see the tears brimming in the eyes of the old Transfiguration teacher.

"No, we didn't," Hermione replied, sneaking a glance at Harry, who shook his head slightly. "The first time around, when Harry was close to losing his consciousness, he thought he saw his father dispelling the Dementors. But, in reality he saw himself. As Harry looks extraordinarily like James, it was easy to get confused." Minerva nodded, her face relaxing a little, satisfied with the explanation. There was no reason for everyone to know how close Harry had come to receiving the Dementor's kiss himself. Sirius would probably blame himself for getting Harry into such danger.

Harry dealt a grateful smile at Hermione and continued, "Sirius later left from Hogwarts on Buckbeak. That's all, I guess. At least the important stuff." He finished a bit lamely. "We managed to save Sirius, but didn't get to prove him innocent. Not till he died. Sorry, Sirius."

Sirius had his head down for quite a while, but jerked up on hearing Harry's apology. "What in Merlin's name are you apologizing for?" he lashed out at his Godson. "You three were Thirteen year olds, and you managed to save me from the Dementor's kiss, faced a full fledged Werewolf…Sorry Moony…got rid of a hundred Dementors and also saved Buckbeak. What else were you hoping to do? You guys performed a feat that even full-grown wizards would have had problem pulling off." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Harry grinned apologetically.

"An interesting turn of events," Dumbledore remarked. "I am guessing that Wormtail had a hand in Voldemort's reappearance?"

"A big one. He was the one who found him in a weakened state and sort of nursed him back to health." Ron confirmed. "And to think that I kept him as my Pet for so many years. Urgh! Crookshanks had seen through his façade and thus targeted him and tried to bring him to Sirius."

"How did Sirius escape Azkaban?" Arthur questioned. "It is supposed to be impossible."

"He escaped as Padfoot," Harry replied. "The Dementors could not take away his thoughts about getting revenge, as it wasn't a happy memory. That helped him keep his mind."

"Imagine being innocent and having to spend 12 years in Azkaban," Molly murmured, her face scrunched in grief. "Poor Sirius." This was said in a soft mumble.

Sirius shook himself up visibly. One of the things he hated was being pitied. "It's no use to dwell on that, guys," he said, his voice gentle but firm. "I guess, they have relayed the story of their Third year and we should start with the next chapter. We can think about all the depressing stuff after we finish the book. And then again, I think it is hell of an achievement to actually escape from Azkaban. You guys should be proud of me." He let out a bark-like laugh as he said this.

The others could not help chuckling at him. Harry and Hermione were probably the only ones who saw the grief in his eyes though Harry noticed James discreetly putting an arm around his friend.

"So, can we start with the next chapter?" Alice said. "Who wants to have a go at reading?"

"May I?" Snape questioned. He was handed the book by Harry who leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He was feeling mentally, if not physically, a little drained from reciting the events of the Third year. It brought to mind many memories of the Sirius he had known, none of them very pleasant. Hermione squeezed his hand lightly.

"The chapter is titled **Chapter Sixteen,**" Snape read out.

"Frosty in terms of weather or situation?" Frank asked

"You guys are getting paranoid," Harry remarked, opening half an eye. "Just read the Chapter, you will get to know."

"Someone's sounding grumpy," Alice said in a sing-song voice. "Someone would think, you have toiled all day long."

Lily frowned at her. "Lay off him, Alice. He has not fallen asleep. And he is perfectly allowed to sound and feel tired. Nothing wrong with that." Sirius snickered at the motherly tone in Lily's voice, but did not dare to say anything as she turned her glare at him.

Snape turned his attention towards the book and groaned. "Why did I have to feature in the very first sentence?" he thought, and started reading the chapter.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Harry!" Lily scolded lightly. Harry blushed a little, though he did not open his eyes. Hermione chuckled softly and ran a hand through his head, gently.

"You do it better than Ginny, Mione," Harry murmured, leaning into the touch.

Ron sniggered. "Just don't let my sister catch you saying that," he warned.

"Your sister is not like you, Ronnie," Harry teased. "Now shut up and let us concentrate on the chapter." Ron smacked his arm lightly, before turning his attention to Snape who had resumed reading.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Unbreakable Vow…not Oath, though they mean pretty much the same," Remus corrected, more out of habit than anything else. And immediately blushed on seeing the stares he was being given by the people around. Almost, all of them, with the obvious exceptions being the Professors and Hermione; who, it seemed from the smirks that Harry and Ron were giving her, had also and almost started to correct Harry.

**Dialogue set**

"How would he have _known_ about the vow, Ron, if he didn't hear about it?" Hermione questioned, in an exasperated voice.

Harry quirked an eyebrow in Hermione's direction, "I might have read about it somewhere, Mione."

"And you want me…you want anyone to believe that?" Harry huffed and turned his back on her, while Lily's face fell by a few more degrees.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue **

"Ron…!"

"Stop lecturing, Mione," Ron moaned. "It was just a conversation between two friends. A supposedly casual conversation. I had no idea that someone will put it in a _book_, or I might have revised my sayings."

"Very funny!" Hermione snapped back, tingeing red on seeing the exasperated looks that the others were giving them.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set fifth sentence.**

"That's bad!" Molly said, looking worried." It might have had serious consequences in their future. What were they _thinking_ about!" She was looking a little hysterical.

Alice put an arm around her trying to soothe her. "They were just kids themselves, Molly," she said. "Just about 7 years old. They didn't know any better. And Arthur did manage to stop them."

"And if you want, you can stop it from happening altogether, this time around. It is going to be okay," Lily added. "Please start reading, Severus."

**End of dialogue set**

"Poor guy," Sirius said, chuckling. "That must have taught him not to include younger brothers in their messes."

"If only," Ron said sighing. This set off quite a few laughs in the room.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"We can totally sympathize with you, Ron," James said dramatically. "The best thing that Hogwarts can do is cancel that stupid rule."

Minerva glared at them fiercely. "So that you all can create Havoc in the muggle world, and burst our secrets? It is bad enough without this, don't know what this will do."

"But isn't this a little unfair, Professor?" Snape questioned. "It really just affects the Muggle-borns and the ones who live in muggle households. The Ministry has no way to track if underage magic has been performed in a Wizard household. They usually count upon the adults to keep the kids in control."

"You are absolutely right, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said. "But, at least it aids the Ministry to keep the areas inhabited by Muggles, clean of underage magic. It does have its benefits, though I will totally agree on it being a nuisance. It is a farce, Minerva," he added on noting the glares that the Transfiguration teacher was throwing in his direction. Snape grinned at the Headmaster, before resuming his reading.

**Dialogue**

"Ouch!" Alice murmured. "Those cuts hurt!"

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Bet you loved gloating about that," Hermione said grumpily. Ron made a face.

"Like the Twins would have let me! Especially Fred!" The last words had come out at a softer tone of voice. Hermione shot a look of understanding but gestured significantly towards the others. They are not supposed to know the things beforehand. Ron nodded back.

**Paragraph 1**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue first sentence?**

"The very thing that was bugging me!" Sirius exclaimed, while the others burst out laughing, including Snape. Ron threw a pillow at the dark haired boy, who threw it right back at him. It was snatched back from his hands by a rather annoyed looking Hermione with a "Stop behaving like a kid, Ron!', as he showed every intention of throwing it back at Sirius.

"And to think that Sirius is the Godfather here, and Ron is almost in his twenties," Lily muttered rolling her eyes at their childish behavior. Both Ron and Sirius smirked at her.

**End of dialogue**

**Paragraph 2**

"You could have hurt him, you dolt!" Hermione snapped, hitting Ron on the arm, hard.

"Ouch! Sorry!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his afflicted hand. "It didn't hurt him though, did it?"

Frank chuckled, "Anyways you won't be too happy that your mother saw it. They can get rather nasty about these things."

"I think you know that I am right here," Molly spoke up, sounding a little annoyed at Frank.

Frank grinned. "Of course, I do! But, I wasn't speaking about _you_; I was talking about a _mother_. Which you are not, yet." Molly rolled her eyes at him, and motioned for Snape to continue reading, which he did eagerly. He loved the fact that he was getting on with theses Gryffindors, but they were getting too childish at times. Or maybe, he was losing his sense of humor, he thought to himself.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"We would get to read more about Moons!" Sirius exclaimed. "And we can find out why he is ignoring the Marauder Heir."

"Marauder's Heir?" Harry said, sounding indignant. "Since when am I being called this?"

"Since forever, I guess!" Sirius replied, shrugging casually. "You _are_ the only Marauder Heir." Harry shared a smirk with his friends, thinking about Teddy and imagining Sirius's reaction when he reads about that.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 3**

**Dialogue**

"Or just being stupid," Remus put in. "The Ministry is no excuse for not being with your family."

"Especially during Christmas," Frank added.

"And especially being with a family that actually cares for you," Snape put in. "One shouldn't fling away such opportunities." His voice sounded a little strained as he said this. Lily flashed a reassuring smile in his direction, which he returned. Both James and Sirius were again looking a little uncomfortable at this subtle reminder of Snape's troubled home life, and also with the glare that Moony was directing at them, yet again.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"You should have known better that to ask," Frank pointed out. "Elder brothers do not help younger ones with housework, especially the knife-throwing types."

"Very funny!" Ron said, sarcastically.

Sirius smirked, "It is, actually! At least from this end."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Obviously," Lily remarked. "He is too much like his father. Though I think James would have just burst through the door and tried to curse them or something. Without even knowing if either party is just acting up."

"I would not!" James said, an edge of sullenness to his voice, as he glared at the red-haired, now smirking girl.

"Obviously, he won't, Lily," Snape said. James whipped around to stare at him. Snape was the last person he would expect to side with him, in this context. "He would fetch Bl…Sirius and Remus and then burst in. If Remus is unable to talk him out of it." James huffed and turned his back at both of them, while most of the others broke out into chuckles. Though Sirius was glaring half-heartedly at Snape.

**Dialogue set**

"At least, he does the more logical thing," Lily murmured, with another glare at James.

Harry grinned. "I bet Dad would have done the same, if he had Professor Snape as his teacher. No offense, but you were a little too formidable." This last bit was directed at Snape, who visibly blanched.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 4**

"If you are working as a spy, that would be the most obvious explanation," Remus said, contemplatively. "But then…"

"Then why did I actually perform the Unbreakable vow?" Snape finished the question for Remus. "That's the thing that is irking me. Anyone would say that I am suicidal, or else have actually turned into a Death Eater."

"Don't form opinions this early, guys," Ron said wearily. "Read the whole stuff before thinking good or bad about yourselves or the other people."

**Dialogue**

"Never thought I would have to eat my own words," Harry murmured in an undertone to his friends. "He was an even better actor than that."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 5**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Of course you believed me," Harry said sarcastically.

"But I did. At least about Malfoy," Ron protested.

Frank grinned, "I think he was asking about Severus's part, Ron. Not Draco's." Ron shrugged casually, ignoring the indignant looks that his best friend was throwing in his direction.

**Paragraph 6**

_**Hermione's dialogue**_

**Paragraph 7**

"Ugh!" Most of the teenagers grimaced, again.

"I have to say again that even Sirius is better than you," James muttered. "Even these Love birds are not so bad." He indicated Frank, Alice, Arthur and Molly.

Minerva was looking highly piqued. "I don't think I want to really know what goes on in my Gryffindor common room. And I thought that my Gryffindors were better behaved." Most of the students had the grace to look embarrassed, even if a bit, though Sirius was looking rather proud of himself.

**Paragraph 8**

"He irritated the hell out of me," Ron groaned.

"Did not," Harry huffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Did"

"Not"

"Did"

"Not"

"D…"

"Shut up, you two!" Molly snapped. "You both are sounding awfully like James and Sirius." The mentioned teens glared at Molly, while Harry and Ron smiled sheepishly.

**Paragraph 9**

"You shouldn't have done that," Hermione said in a disapproving voice. "That's cruel."

"We didn't hurt it or anything," Ron said indignantly. "And he was the one who had bitten Fred. And anyways it was his idea." A flicker of sadness crossed his eyes but he masked it and glared at Hermione, who turned on the glare right back.

**Paragraph 10 fourth sentence.**

"I was not!" Ron said, seeing the incredulous looks that he was being subjected to.

"Oh sure!" Harry said airily. "You are forgetting that I was there. At least this excuse is better than to admit that you were gawking at your then to-be Sister-in-Law." The last bit was only for Ron's ears as Harry lowered his voice significantly. Ron's ears turned red as he shot a dirty look at his friend.

Lily was looking interestedly at her son bantering with his friends but as she turned to share a laugh with James she was taken aback by the look on his face. It was one of intense longing and grief. Somehow, his expression perfectly matched Lily's feelings. The knowledge that they might never get to see their son through his growing years stabbed Lily every time she heard Harry joke around or teased by his friends. She took James's hand and squeezed it gently, silently providing comfort to the boy, who returned a grateful smile at her.

**End of paragraph 10**

Snape moved his eyes over the next few lines and said, "No way am I going to sing…I mean, read this song. I am skipping this." The shouts of protests were instant, especially from the female part.

"Do read it, Sev," Lily wheedled, snapping out of the depressing thoughts. "It can't be more that 2-3 lines. You can't leave out texts. It might be important…later." She tried to sound serious but the grin on her face gave her away.

Snape huffed. "Obviously, why not! The lyrics of 'A cauldron full of hot, strong love' would be so important in this story, absolutely essential in the Dark Lord's demise."

"Quit being so sarcastic, Severus," Molly said. "It won't hurt you to read those lines."

"Cummon Sevvie," Sirius said, smirking. "Just read them. I don't think that the girls would let you skip ahead." Snape sighed and resigned himself to read the lyrics.

_**Lyrics from Celestina Warbeck's song**_

"Happy?" Snape snapped, his face bright red. Even the professors could not help chuckling at his expression, while the others burst out into full fledged laughter.

"Almost…" Lily said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Now, tell us the name of the girl to whom you would like to dedicate this song to?"

Snape turned all the more red, if that were possible, and murmured, "Get lost!"

"Lay off him now!" said Harry, effectively cutting off his Lily's protests. He knew very well that Snape would not be able to answer Lily's question. There was no need to embarrass him further. "We have got almost half the chapter yet to finish, not to mention one and a half books. Do continue reading, Severus." Severus took up the offer gratefully, while Lily mouthed 'Traitor' at Harry, who grinned and waved away the insult.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Really convincing," Alice said, sniggering at Arthur's reddened face.

**Paragraph 11**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"That wasn't too much of a secret," Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "Even though the Daily Prophet was doing its best to delude the people."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "All the students knew about it. And the professors too, I think."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"All that's right," Remus said. "But, that's no reason to put innocent people locked up in Azkaban."

"Nothing new for them!" Sirius said scathingly. The fact that he would have to suffer Azkaban for 12 years, despite being innocent, still rankled him.

Dumbledore nodded his head sadly. "It is sad to see that the Ministry does no better in the future, in fact it degrades from its standards even more."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 12**

**Lyrics from another song**

**Dialogue**

"And proved right!" Ron said dramatically, flourishing his hand.

"That was expected," Frank said, chuckling at Ron's antics.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said. Remus turned a little red and grinned.

"But obviously, you don't think so," Snape muttered, glancing at Harry, who nodded, his eyes portraying his regret. "And all these events are compelling me to agree, totally." The guilt and remorse in his eyes was making Harry feel all the worse for withholding the secret from him. A warning glance from Hermione brought a halt to his half formed ideas of telling the truth about Snape's role, forcibly reminding him of the fact that the proper events must come out at their proper time, not before.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Thanks," Snape said, throwing a surprised look at Remus.

"No need for thanks," Remus said. "I was never exactly at loggerheads with you." He could not resist pointing out this little fact, and was awarded instantly as both James and Sirius blushed and looked faintly ashamed of themselves.

"Sorry, Rem," both Sirius and James murmured, grinning sheepishly at the Werewolf, who mock-glared at them for a moment before giving in to grinning back.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 13**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"And we are thankful to you for that." Harry jerked up in surprise to hear these words from none other than his own father. From the expression on Snape's face even he was looking thunderstruck by the proclamation. "No need to look so surprised," James admonished. "We did bully you a lot, and that's a fact. I won't say that you were guiltless, but we did instigate you on too many occasions, and that is most certainly our own fault."

"Absolutely," Sirius agreed. "You are a git, no doubt, but we are more so."

"Umm…Thanks, I guess," Snape said, a little uneasily, still looking bewildered and continued reading.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 14**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"You are determined to hate him, aren't you?" Molly asked.

Harry let out a chuckle. "I think I was. Funny that Remus asked me almost the same thing."

"It was a bit too Harry," Hermione said.

**Dialogue set**

"Most likely," Lily said firmly, not willing to believe that her friend could be a Death Eater.

_**More lyrics**_

**Paragraph 15**

**Dialogue**

"Uh oh!" Alice murmured, smirking at the annoyed look on Molly's face. "Someone save that poor girl from the 'famous red-headed temper."

"Shut up, Alice. And stop smirking," the 'red-headed girl' mumbled back.

**Dialogue set**

"And that someone turns out to be ARTHUR," Frank said dramatically, taking up on his girlfriend's words. Molly shot a glare at him.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"With the Werewolves," Remus answered to the questioning glances of his friends.

"But won't that be dangerous," James said. "What if they deem you as an enemy or something?"

"Someone had to do it, Prongs," Remus placated. "And that obviously has to be another Werewolf. That's why, I guess." He finished a little lamely.

"But we are still not liking it," Sirius growled, with a somewhat annoyed look at the Headmaster.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"My apologies, Remus," Dumbledore said.

Remus shook his head fervently. "Not required, Headmaster. I guess it was needed."

"It was," Hermione said. "Though, it didn't help too much, I think." She added as an afterthought.

**Paragraph 16**

"And that's why people are afraid of and detest Werewolves," Remus said, letting out a soft sigh.

"Then that's stupid of them," Arthur spoke up, sounding annoyed. "It will be the same as labeling the entire Wizarding population as bad just because Voldemort and a few others turned out rotten."

"But not the majority, Arthur," Remus protested. "Voldemort is just one and even if you take the others into consideration it won't amount to much. To the contrary, most of 'our lots' are not much to speak of…"

"And that Mr. Lupin is directly or indirectly our fault," Minerva said, interrupting Remus's invective. "Due to our useless beliefs and rigid thinking, we tend to loath people who are different from us. This prejudice gives rise to unrest amongst them, which ultimately turn them towards the dark side." Remus hesitated a bit before nodding his acceptance.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Not much has changed then," Dumbledore said, sadly, watching as a pale looking Remus was yet again surrounded by a 'Marauder hug'. "Even now Tom uses the Werewolf threat and very effectively too."

Hermione snorted derisively. "Makes sense too. He would use all such nefarious ways. He loves playing with human fears and weaknesses. I always thought that he won, more by using our weaknesses than utilizing his strengths. Though he wa…is powerful."

**Paragraph 17**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"You are normal, Lupin, and better get that in your head," Sirius growled. "A stupid problem, over which you got no control, doesn't make you abnormal or anything."

"Your friends are right, Mr. Lupin," Minerva said. "It's high time that you start thinking yourself as a normal wizard, someone with an affliction, that's it."

"Totally, Remus," Lily added fiercely. "so, if you have even an ounce of sense and logic in you, you should snap out of these idiotic musings."

"Yes...Mum," Remus replied smirking at her.

"Idiot!" Lily snapped back and flung a pillow at the Werewolf, which he easily caught and threw back.

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 18**

**Dialogue set**

"Not to mention that you were teased a lot for that too," Alice supplied. "Though the girls find it cute, I think." Remus flushed as laughter broke out in the room once again.

**Paragraph 19**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"I told you," Harry moaned. "Even then you thought that I might have wanted to adopt that Title."

"Sorry, I guess," Remus said, grinning at the annoyed look on Harry's face.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Especially by you guys," Snape was indignantly. "I invented the spell and also managed to become the victim the maximum number of times. Ridiculous."

"Sorry, Sevvie. But, I will take that as a complement," Sirius said, effectively dodging the pillow thrown by Snape, causing the others to once again break out into chuckles. .

"But if it causes you any peace of mind, even we were the victims of this spell many a time," James said grinning. "Though most of the times at the hands of our housemates and friends."

Snape frowned. "Serves you right," he mumbled, though the corners of his mouth twitched.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 20**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"So, you didn't know that the spell was invented by me?" Snape questioned, throwing a curious look at Remus.

Remus shook his head. "Not really. I wasn't sure. Not about the fact that you had invented it. And then again, this spell is used by the whole of Hogwarts now. Many a students will have it written down in their books or somewhere. Obviously, that doesn't prove anything. And, I obviously did not know that you call yourself 'The Half Blood Prince'." The last was accompanied by an amused chuckle from Remus, which was taken up by the other Marauders.

"That is a rather fancy Nick Name," Ron said, joining the Marauders. Snape glared at him before returning to the book.

**Dialogue set**

"Though he did try to get us to call him 'King James'," Sirius said smirking at the aghast looking Marauder.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Then I was completely right to call him a Big-Headed prat."

"Loves to rub it in…" James mumbled, but didn't dare to add on a lot, conscious of Lily's piercing look on him.

**Paragraph 21**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Won't help a lot," Snape murmured, more to himself than anyone else. "That book is somewhat ancient."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 22**

**Paragraph 23 second sentence.**

"Wow!" Sirius exclaimed. "You were right about it being _ancient_."

"Positively!" Frank said. "That goes almost as far back as the time that Voldemort was in Hogwarts. Or rather Tom Riddle."

"It's not his book," Snape said, with a bit of a shudder. "'At least that much I can assure you. The book is pretty harmless, though not all the spells are."

**End of paragraph 23**

"Now I have given him even more nightmares," Remus said, rolling his eyes…at the book in Snape's hand. Or so it seemed.

"It was rather mild ones compared to the ones I was used to having," Harry said, trying to reassure the stricken looking Werewolf. It worked, somehow, as now though Remus looked a little relieved; it was Harry's parent's turn to spot the stricken and agitated look.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 24**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"No…No…No…" Ron moaned dramatically. "Not a mention of that idiotic thing."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Now this seems to be something I don't know about. And I can't wait to find out. And stop with all the drama, Ron. It's getting boring." Ron stopped with his moaning, instead resorted to making faces – both at the book and an occasional one at Hermione.

**Paragraph 25**

"You did not get that!" Alice exclaimed, giggling madly. The rest of the people in the room had also given full rein to their laughter. "What was Lavender even thinking? You should definitely wear it in school. Just think of the reactions you will be getting. Terrifically fantastic."

"You are even worse than Harry," Ron said, sporting the familiar 'full-fledged Weasley blush.'

"I think, it's sorta cute," Lily said, giggling even harder than Alice. James was looking at her, seeming faintly revolted; while Sirius was laughing his head off from beside him.

"You are in for a rough one, Prongsie" he commented, between laughs. "You can pretty well expect something like this from Lils, come Christmas."

"Don't be idiotic," Lily answered back. "I said, I though it to be cute. Not that I like it or would like to present something like that, to anyone. And James is not my _sweetheart._"

"Yet, Lily, yet. And maybe you will prefer something along the lines of 'My Possession. Hands off!"

"Shut up, Sirius/ Padfoot!" Lily and James shrieked as one, causing the others in the room to cover up their ears. Sirius opened his mouth to retort back, but fell silent at a sharp nudge in the ribs by Remus, who fixed him with a stare that clearly meant 'Lay off'. After all, an angry Lily is never a very good sight to encounter, especially if you are the one who is responsible for the anger.

The Trio sniggered, noting the amount of power Lily or rather Lily's anger held within the boys, while Snape resumed reading quickly to prevent the argument from gathering fuel.

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Harry is a really, really good friend," Sirius muttered, sounding envious. "James would have announced it to the whole house and the whole school at the first opportunity."

"Would not!" James said looking hurt. Sirius smirked and raised his eyebrows at James. "Not…Not always…Maybe a few times, just for a laugh." the dark haired boy hastily amended.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"Snogging," Alice said with a laugh.

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue **

**Dialogue**

"And who exactly gave you the permission to tell him that," Hermione said, rounding on Harry. "I most certainly, don't remember giving it."

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I didn't know that it was a heavily guarded secret. To be frank, I didn't even think much before telling this."

"Whatever!" Hermione huffed and retorted to maintaining an icy glare at the green eyed boy, who was now sharing a laugh with his other best friend.

**Paragraph 26**

**Paragraph 27**

"Do not open that!" Sirius cried out, vehemently. "That just can't contain anything good."

"Can't be anything dangerous," Molly said, reasonably. "The post is being checked, remember?"

"Yeah! Maybe," Sirius relented. "But it can be something yucky or nasty!"

**Paragraph 28**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

"Fair enough," Remus said. "Look before you get off to the guilty trip."

"Especially with Kreacher being the gift-giver," Sirius said ominously. Hermione glared at him, but he chose to ignore it, having no wish to listen to another extended lecture on Elves and their rights.

**Paragraph 29**

**Dialogue**

"Ugh!" The girls were looking a little sickened, but the boys had burst out laughing, including Harry himself, who had not found the situation remotely hilarious when it had occurred.

"I kinda second that, Ron," Frank laughed. "The gift was very, very thoughtful. A perfect Christmas gift, Maggots. We can get some for you this Christmas, Harry, for old time's sakes." A renewed bout of laughter rang out in the room.

"I would absolutely love it!" Harry exclaimed, still chortling hard. "In return, I can certainly convince Alice to present you with a necklace same as the one Ron had received from Lavender."

"You won't do that!" Frank murmured worriedly, sneaking a look at his girlfriend, who was still giggling madly.

Harry smirked. "You never know, Frank. I just might. Especially if I get Maggots for Christmas." James and Sirius were throwing rather proud looks at Harry. It took some time for all the laughing to end and for Snape to resume the chapter.

**Dialogue**

"No kidding!" Ron murmured, mimicking gagging. Hermione grinned and ruffled his hair playfully.

**Paragraph 30**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

There was a chorus of 'Awws', taken up by the female portion of the group; at least the teenaged ones. Minerva restricted herself to just smiling at the blushing boy.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 31**

"Smooth!" Alice said smirking at the affronted looking Ron, who murmured something along the lines of 'had to mention that' under his breath.

"I don't think the author could resist it," Harry murmured back to Ron. "You and your effects to Veelas…even Part Veelas are too much of a temptation to resist." Ron smacked his arm hard, glaring fiercely at him.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Hell, that girl seems to have lost it, finally and totally," Sirius muttered, a little anger clouding his voice. "Nobody should spend their Christmas alone. Especially my cousin."

"But why on earth, is she behaving all gloomy and everything?" Lily questioned the Trio.

Harry shared a quick look with his friends. "Actually, we can't say. You will…"

"…get to know eventually," James finished for him, looking exasperated. The Trio grinned apologetically.

**Paragraph 32**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 33**

"That's unlike you, Moony," Sirius murmured, scowling. "You never take time to answer questions. In fact, you are too impatient at times to answer them."

"Maybe, I didn't know the answer," Remus protested, but even he was confused. He knew the answer to Harry's question, even now. There seemed no reason to take time in answering that, in future. The Trio exchanged grins amongst themselves, picturing the situation, when they finally get to know about Remus and Tonks.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"That was…unexpected," Lily said, looking at Molly, whose expression was a mixture of delight and incredulity.

Minerva frowned. "Sorry, Ms Prewett. But somehow I don't think he has come to reunite with the family. The timing is a bit…unusual."

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 34**

**Dialogue**

"Oh hell!" James snapped. "The ministry just can't leave my son at peace, can it? Have to disturb him even at Christmas."

"The minister may have come to meet someone else, James," Remus said reasonably. "It doesn't say that he wants to meet Harry. Though most probably he is!"

**Paragraph 35**

**Paragraph 36**

**Dialogue**

"After all he is my son!" Molly said indignantly, noting the disapproving looks that most of the boys seemed to be giving her. "I am allowed to miss him, even though he is behaving like a prat."

"Of course you are, dear." Lily laid a soothing arm on her shoulder, while glaring at the boys around her. "Do read ahead, Severus."

**Paragraph 37**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 38**

**Dialogue set**

"Purkey and Tooding? Wow, Molly, you seem to have found out new dishes," Sirius said, laughing aloud.

Molly groaned and put her head in her hands. "I can't believe it. I am acting all nervous and fluttery around the Minister! It's so stupid."

"But a common enough happening," Minerva said, smiling slightly at her student. "And a little expected if the Minister actually barges in unannounced during Christmas lunch."

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Harry, obviously," Sirius murmured. "Stupid idiotic Minister. Set out to get my Godson."

"Mr. Black!" Minerva said sharply. "You can't ridicule someone without knowing what he has come to say. Though probably it's nothing good. But still we have to give him a chance."

**Paragraph 39**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 40**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"You should have let us speak for you, Harry," Remus said, exasperatedly.

Harry shrugged casually. "It wasn't too big a deal. Just a talk. And the Minister didn't really bother me."

Hermione chuckled. "In more ways than one, it was Harry who bothered him more."

**Paragraph 41**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 42**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"Doesn't take time, getting to the point!" Lily said darkly. "As if Harry needed a remembrance of what happened at the Ministry."

"Well, that's a Ministry official for you," Snape said.

**Paragraph 43**

**Paragraph 44**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 45**

**Dialogue **

"Say no," both James and Sirius said as one.

Dumbledore shook his head gravely. "I don't think Harry should lie. Not at this stage. Lying too early in a meeting, gives rise to an unnecessary, defensive attitude. And I don't think that anybody would believe that I didn't discuss all these with Harry."

""Yeah maybe," James relented.

**Paragraph 46**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 47**

"What exactly does he mean?" Remus murmured, mostly to himself.

"It…it seems as if he wants to rope in Harry for something," Arthur said. "Something to do with the Ministry it seems." He turned to Harry for confirmation, who grinned and nodded.

**Paragraph 48**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 49**

**Dialogue set**

"Duty, huh?" Hermione said scathingly. "Did he even realize what he was asking of you? A wizard who was not even of age?"

"And to top it all they expect this from a boy who they were adamant to disbelieve till the previous year," Ron added. "And went to all extents possible to prove him wrong."

"Literally all extents possible," Hermione murmured angrily.

**Paragraph 50**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue set**

"That…that evil cow!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring fiercely at the book. The others, other than her friends, looked at her shocked.

"What did she do to you guys?" Sirius said, sounding awestruck. "I didn't think I would hear you bad mouthing anyone."

"Especially a teacher," Harry said with an impish grin at Hermione. "Umbridge was our DADA teacher in fifth year."

"What?" James exclaimed. "What was a ministry hag…sorry, Professors…Ministry official doing as your teacher?"

"Long story," Harry said. "Fifth year was a nightmare…Honestly."

Ron threw a sly grin in Harry's direction. "It wasn't all that bad. After all for the first time, Harry k…." He was unable to finish as Harry had targeted him with a Silencing charm.

"Nothing…Nothing happened," He murmured, ignoring the protests that have gone up. "And anyways we are not talking about our Fifth year here. We are supposed to be finishing the chapter." He took the Silencing charm off Ron, but not before he had pierced him with a warning look.

**Paragraph 51**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

"When they are actually doing nothing," Frank said, sounding furious. "The Ministry has certainly fallen even lower! Something I had not thought was possible."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 52**

**Dialogue set**

"Now he remembers his age!" Minerva scoffed. "He didn't care when he was asking a _sixteen year old_ to keep up appearances for the Ministry's sake."

"Still Rufus Scrimgeour was alright," Hermione said fairly. "At least compared to some of the other ministry officials."

"Yeah, that's true," Harry seconded it.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 53**

**Dialogue**

"You don't mince your words," Snape said, looking at Harry with a faintly surprised look. "You may look like James and have many of his traits, but you are rather more like Lily." He grinned at the smiling duo.

"Ya…Maybe," Harry stuttered. It was pleasantly surprising to hear that he was more like his mother, especially from Snape. Who had spent almost 7 years telling Harry just the opposite.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

"What do you mean 'doing what Barty Crouch did'? What did he do?" Molly questioned.

"He chucked off Sirius into Azkaban without a bloody trial," Ron responded vehemently. "No Veritaserum, nothing." Sirius's face once again lost quite a bit of its regained color. The professors looked distinctly uncomfortable knowing that they were present but had done nothing to spare an innocent man from having to spend 12 years in Azkaban.

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 54**

"That…that sounds like a blood quill scar," Lily stammered. "How…I mean why did that…that woman get you to use a blood quill?"

"Detention," Harry responded. "The ministry didn't believe that Voldemort had returned and thought that I was lying. Trying to get attention and stuff. And the other Professors didn't know." He added on seeing the furious looks that both his parents were directing towards the professors.

"How can they not know?" James questioned, rounding on his son. "This means that you did not bother to inform them, that a teacher was causing the students physical injury."

"He couldn't have," Hermione spoke up in defense of her friend. "Umbridge also held the power to sack any teacher, even without any reason. Harry did not wish to endanger the posts of the other teachers…not even the Headmaster's. That year was a bad one, and I don't think we can actually explain it in full details. Only those who were at school during that year could really understand just how much power the ministry wielded that year."

"We should have been informed, Potter," Minerva said, letting out a soft sigh. "Using Blood Quills are illegal. The ministry couldn't have overlooked that."

Ron sniggered. "Wouldn't have put anything past them. They might have just said that the students were using the Blood Quills themselves to put blame on a Ministry official. Especially Harry Potter. It wouldn't have come to any good, and that's a fact." Lily wiped a stray tear that had escaped down her cheek, and motioned for Snape to continue reading.

**Dialogue**

**Paragraph 55**

**Dialogue set**

"Just imagine his audacity," Minerva said, her eyes sparkling dangerously. "He is actually questioning a student for his Headmaster's whereabouts. Even lacks the normal respect."

"Not really his fault," Dumbledore said calmly. "He is under too much pressure from the whole Wizarding world. After all, being Minister while Voldemort is wreaking havoc cannot be all that easy."

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue**

**Dialogue set**

**Paragraph 56**

**Dialogue**

"That's rude of him," Dumbledore said mildly. "Harry is his own man."

Harry burst out laughing at this. "Not really, sir. I won't deny that more than once I have been annoyed at you, but maybe I was…am a Dumbledore's man through and through."

"I am not sure I deserve…" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Harry.

"You do, sir. A few mistakes do not define a human being. Especially if those mistakes were made unknowingly." The others, except Ron and Hermione, looked puzzled at the cryptic reply, but did not question Harry or the Headmaster about this.

"Thank you, Harry," the Headmaster acknowledged, tilting his head slightly at the bespectacled boy.

**Dialogue**

**End of chapter.**

"That's the end," Snape said, putting down the book. "A comparatively pleasanter chapter, I guess."

"Yeah, it was," Lily agreed. "So, what do we do? We can read another chapter or two well before having lunch. And do we get to hear about your fourth year now?"

Harry thought for a while before answering. "I think we ought to read another chapter first. We need to finish the book. We can recount our fourth year before we stop for lunch. That will just make the process faster. Is that okay?"

"That should be all right, I think," Molly said, looking around for the other's reactions, all of whom nodded. "And, can I read the next chapter?"

"Sure," Hermione said, picking up the book and placing it in Molly's hand.


End file.
